Betrothed to Orange
by Angelina08
Summary: Kagome who led an adventurous life before is betrothed to Ichigo whom she assumes to be leading an ordinary life... But she later understands that Ichigo's life is far from normal... Everyone is behind the miko girl and its the job of the substitute shinigami to protect her from evil hands... Just give it a try... Kagome/Ichigo pairing
1. Chapter 1

**Hello... Just thought of writing this story as it was meddling my mind from yesterday night... Hope it will be good...**

 **The story happens after Kagome got the jewel and Ichigo defeated the Bounts..**

Kagome stared at the well with tears in her eyes.

"Inuyasha… You stupid…" She mumbled.

* * *

Kagome wiped away her tears as she stared at the ceiling in her room as she lay on her comfy bed. It was truly bliss as she had mostly slept on grass or land in her time in feudal Japan.

The war with Naraku was over and she was transported back to her home on the other side of the feudal Japan.

It had been a week after the incident that broke her heart.

The jewel, when it was formed as a whole, gave her a wish that she could either stay back and be with her friends in feudal or get transported back to her real world and never come back. But whatever the decision was the pink jewel would be in her soul.

Kagome would have definitely stayed back, if it weren't for one annoying hanyou!

Inuyasha.

Just thinking about him made her eyes fill with tears again.

Kagome remembered the conversation she had with Inuyasha. He asked her to be with him to make him forget _Kikyo_! How could he say such a thing? Didn't he understand what is that a woman really wants to hear from the person she loves with all her heart?

Was she just someone to make him forget his first love? She yelled an outright "NO!" losing her patience and walked away from Inuyasha saying she would rather remain single than to be just a mere fake one for someone's happiness.

She felt really sad that she had to leave her friends due to this. But there was no other option. Miroku hugged her without any act of being pervert indicating that he truly was sad for her while his love Sango sobbed uncontrollably. Shippo was practically begging her to be them crying out loud, Kirara mewling softly along with him.

When Kagome reached the other side of the well she was a total wreck with red eyes and tired face.

Her mom found her in that stated and got a faint idea of what would have happened to make her daughter look so miserable. She comforted Kagome by hugging her for an hour and letting her daughter cry away whatever she had. Later she allowed Kagome to take a nap she needed the most.

Kagome took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

'This must be what the fate wanted to happen to me… Maybe Inuyasha and I were not meant to be…'

* * *

Morning rays entered the room lighting it with golden color through the window.

Kagome blinked her eyes when she felt the rays touch her face. She woke up and stretched to avoid the imaginatory limps that have formed in her muscles.

A knock was heard on the other side of the door.

"Kagome! I've brought you some tea dear." Her mother's voice was heard.

"Coming mom…" Kagome got up and opened the door allow her mother to come in with a tray that had a cup of tea.

"Here you go…" She smiled while giving the cup to Kagome.

"Thanks mom…" Kagome gave her own smile and took a sip of the tea. It gave her a soothing effect. She looked up to see that her mother had and expression on her face that definitely gave away the vibes that she wanted to tell something but couldn't. Kagome raised an eyebrow at this.

"Do you want to say something mom?" She inquired.

Her mother looked at her and asked "Are you now ok dear?"

Kagome's eyes widened and then looked away. Was she ok now? She herself did not know the answer to that question.

"Uhmm… I guess so…" She said sitting on at the edge of the bed.

Kagome's mother sighed. "Please don't be like this dear. You know that this house will not be the same if you are gloomy. Sota would not like his sister to be sad now, would he?"

Kagome gave a grave smile. "Don't worry mom. I'll be okay in a couple of days. "

"Ok! Breakfast will be ready soon ok…." Saying so her mother left.

Kagome placed the cup of tea ion a table and went to look at her reflection. All she could see was a girl with tired eyes that had black marks, sad face and no enthusiasm.

Kagome shook her head. She shouldn't be like this. She needed to change! She will have to forget her adventurous life she had before and try to adjust with the ordinary life she has to live with. With a determined face, Kagome nodded her face and started to get ready for the day.

* * *

During breakfast, Sota was the most relieved to see his sister back to herself. She was shouting at him, yelling at Grandpa for any unnecessary comments that he made and even helped her mother. Sota couldn't rid off the smile that was on his face.

"Good that you are back, Sis." He smiled happily.

Kagome couldn't help but chuckle and ruffled her brother's hair "I'm sorry if I worried you little brother." She said

"Nah! You are okay now. That's all that matters to me." Kagome smiled and hugged her brother.

Kagome's mother smiled and continued to wash the left over plates.

* * *

After two – three days Kagome's mother saw that her daughter was trying to adjust to her present life. Though her son and Grandpa were happy about it, she could clearly see that her daughter was really trying hard to make others happy.

Once she saw that Kagome was behind a door and crying her heart out.

She did not know what she must do to make her daughter feel relieved. She knew that her daughter had to take some time to at least let her get herself used to this life. But it worried her a great deal whether Kagome could adjust to a life not filled with adventures.

* * *

Kagome was helping her mother in making dinner when Grandpa came saying he needed to talk an important matter.

All the four members in the house were present in the kitchen, three of them curios what the conversation was about.

"Kagome!" Grandpa said standing in front of her. "You know that after next week you have to go to school right."

"Of course. What's there in that?" Kagome asked clearly not understanding what the big deal was.

"Well! You'll be not going to the school here but to Karakura high school. I've made all the arrangement." Grandpa said with a serious face, meaning no joke.

"Huh?! What are you talking about?" Kagome asked hands on her hips. "Why can't I go here? What's so special about that school?"

Sota looked as if he was about to cry. His sister would leave him and go elsewhere? Oh no!

"Yes, why should Kagome go there?" Kagome's mother asked tilting her head.

"Well! I guess I've to start from the beginning, shouldn't I? Grandpa said and scratching the back of his neck.

"No need of dramas and all. Just say the relevant things." Kagome growled.

"Ok then! Let me ask you a question Kagome." Her grandfather stared at her. "Do you know anything about your father?"

Kagome's mother was wide eyed while Sota looked at his sister.

That question caught Kagome off guard. She just vaguely remembered a tall man with a sweet laugh calling her name affectionately. Truth to be told, her mother never said anything about her and Sota's father. Grandpa just said once that he left when Sota was a couple of months old. Her mother did not even have a picture of her husband.

"Uh… I…. My dad…"

Seeing Kagome's hesitation Grandpa sighed. "Yes! You don't know anything about him. And to tell you the truth even I didn't know him very well. He was… different... He didn't have that many friends of his age. Kids were actually terrified of the way he did matters. Sometimes talking to space…"

Kagome frowned 'Talking to space? Was her father a mad man? '

"Thus he was always on his own just like my wife." Grandpa shook his head. "Well as you said, the important stuff is enough for now." He turned to look at Kagome.

"You see when he was young he had only one person that talked to him as if he was normal. A very good friend named Masaki. She was a really beautiful girl, with an unusual hair color, orange. But my boy did not mind that the least. He and Masaki used to play a lot whenever they were together. It was as if Masaki knew what my son was on the inside. But sadly Masaki lived in Karakura area and thus whenever Masaki got time to be back she'll come here to play with my son."

Kagome stole a glance at her mother to see whether she was irritated to hear about Masaki but she saw that her mother was intensely listening to every word her Grandpa said with respect. She was the least bothered by this Masaki and was trying to understand this new piece of information her Grandpa was giving them.

Even Sota was listening attentively.

"When they reached their teenage they wanted to make their friendship to widen and thus took up a decision. Masaki was the one who said me this while my son was blushing a lot looking elsewhere."

Kagome frowned.

Two friends…

Want to widen their friendship…

She got a faint idea of what the decision would be. It better not be what she was thinking.

"They wanted each of their first children to marry each other, if they were boy and girl."

Kagome formed a fist 'I hate intuitions!'

Grandpa continued. "And it happens to be that way. The first child Masaki gave birth to is a boy. He's a year older than you but that's ok. You can…"

"Wait wait wait! What so you mean that's okay?" Kagome shrieked. "How can it be okay when I'm betrothed to someone I don't even know? And no way that I'm gonna marry him."

'Sheesh! What's all this? If I would've been with Inuyasha then what would've happened?' Kagome thought irritated.

Kagome's mother saw her daughter was the least happy to hear this and sighed. How could her daughter be calm when she heard all this after her arrival from the ancient Japan that gave her a bitter experience? "Are you sure about this Grand pa?"

Grandpa nodded his head "Uh-huh! My son and Masaki had agreed to this condition and it is time for Kagome and that boy to make it come true."

"But-but why do my sis have to go to Karakura? Why can't that boy come here?" Sota asked innocently.

"Well! After her marriage, Kagome" A growl was heard from the young priestess "should be living with him right? So why not let her get used to the boy from now on?" grandpa stated.

"You got a point." Kagome nodded her head then blinked her eyes. " **Wait**! **What**?! No way am I going to Karakura. You won't make me." She huffed angrily hands on her hips.

"Kagome!"

Kagome cringed hearing her mother's soft voice.

"Are you saying that you won't do what your father wanted you to do? He and Masaki were great friends and this is the token of their great friendship."

Kagome shrugged her shoulders 'Talk about emotional black mail.'

"Please dear! You've to do this for you father." Kagome's mother said patting Kagome's head.

Kagome gritted her teeth. She was just trying to get her life on the right track and it was immediately back fired in the form if a betrothal. Before she stayed away from her home to go to feudal Japan, now she had to leave her home to be with a boy whom she was betrothed to marry.

"What will you decision be?" Grandpa asked.

Kagome looked at her mother once more and sighed. "Ok fine. I'll go. I'll go…."

"So you're leaving?" Sota asked on the verge of tears.

Kagome grinned mischievously; both her mother and Grandpa noticed this and understood something's not right.

"Don't worry little brother. I'll go and try to be there for a week or so."

"WHAT?!" Grandpa looked at her shocked.

"Huh?!" Her mother looked at her blinking her eyes.

"…And see how this boy is. If he's not up to my expectations then I'll come right back. It is, after all, my decision whether I should marry that boy or not." Kagome smirked, crossing her arms across her chest.

Grandpa shook his head. 'Stubborn as her father indeed...'

Kagome stared at outer space. She had a lot of horrifying experiences and a whole lot of adventures. Now she's going to be staying with a boy that she may marry. Based on her terrifying past experiences, staying in the house of a normal boy would be a walk in the park. She shook her head. She could already imagine a lean boy with spectacles, who has high intelligence in everything, not taking part in any useless fights and has an attitude while speaking to anyone. He would definitely be boring to her.

"So…" Kagome started "What is the name of this person I'm betrothed to?"

Grandpa looked at her and said "Kurosaki Ichigo."

"A strawberry?!" Sota tried not to laugh.

Kagome's mother blinked her eyes "I think it's something like he who protects."

Kagome looked at her mother. Does he have anything to protect? Guess not…. Oh well. He's a boy living an ordinary life. That's all that matters.

"Kurosaki Ichigo huh?" Kagome took a deep breath and exhaled.

* * *

 **In Karakura town…**

"Achoooo!"

'Getting cold?' A brown eyed boy thought.

"Bless you!"

"Shut up Kon." Ichigo growled glaring at the plush toy.

"Hey don't give me that stare. I just asked you that would you…."

"NO means NO. That's it! I will not allow you to use my body to go some club as you definitely will use it for any indecent activities." Ichigo said flipping the page of the book he was reading.

"But Ichigo..." Kon wailed as he sat on the edge of Ichigo's bed. "Your body will be lying here doing nothing when you go to fight hollows. Please let me have it. I'll take good care of it. I promise. Believe me!" Kon used puppy eyes this time, if that's possible for a plush toy.

"You're the only person I don't believe here…" Ichigo said flatly.

"You hurt my feelings." Kon hung his head and soon hiccups were heard.

'Oh shit! Did I make him cry?' Ichigo felt guilty "Well…. You may …"

"You accepted?" Kon turned a whole 180 degree from his previous look.

"…Not use my body and that's final. Now leave me alone." Ichigo said turning his head and started reading.

"Why you! You are impeccable… You're disgrace… You're heartless… You're insane… You're fu…"

Before Kon could continue Ichigo stood up and shouted.

"Ohhhhhh YUZU~ Look what I found. Your favorite toy~" Ichigo grinned satisfied as both he and Kon heard a loud shout down stairs and someone rushing towards his room.

"No!" Kon whispered trying to stand up and fell on the floor losing his foot.

Soon enough Yuzu came to Ichigo's room all smiles.

"There you are." Yuzu laughed happily as she took the plushy that was lying on the floor and rocked it as if it was a baby. "Thank you so much big brother."

"Any time Yuzu….. Any time for you…." Ichigo smiled evilly and waved at Kon 'I wish you _bad_ luck.'

'I'll get you someday.' Kon thought while Yuzu carried him in his arms.

Ichigo was satisfied and started to read the book.

'Beep beep!'

'No! There's no such thing as peace in this world.'

Even a hollow could not leave him alone. Sighing Ichigo took his badge and placed it near his chest and stood in his shinigami form, his zanpakto safely placed behind him covered. After placing his body on the bed he jumped out of the window in his room to destroy the disturbance to relive pure souls and human beings.

* * *

Ichigo reached a forest area and saw a huge snake like hollow hanging on one of the trees searching for food, as in soul.

Ichigo used shunpo to stand in front of it and glared at the creature, his right arm naturally going towards his large zanpakto placed on his shoulder.

" _Ohhh_ " The hollow laughed " _A shinigami! And a strong one at that. I'm going to devour you_." He cooed happily.

'It can talk?! Oh well no matter.' Ichigo thought as he took out his zanpakto and pointed towards the hollow.

" _Ha ha! Illiterate child. You think you can kill me with that piece of trash…. You won't even…_."

The hollow did not see that Ichigo had used shunpo to stand near it and had slashed it body in half, did not even recognize its own death.

Ichigo tilted his head here and there and shrugged.

No… No words of sarcasm or kicks…

He knew he missed her a lot…

Rukia….

She stayed back after the Bount incident in the soul society. She said it was her decision and he respected it. Although a part of him wanted her to be here with him, fighting alongside him. He knew he was being selfish but still…

Sighing Ichigo vanished in the night.

Ichigo Kurosaki.

A boy whose life was anything but ordinary...

* * *

Next day was met with a pleasant morning…

The sky was clear, the tress were moving in rhythm with the wind, the flowers were standing proudly showing off their bright colored petals, the shrine was shining in the sun light, birds were singing merrily…

Everyone was happy and….

" **WHAAAAAAAAAT THE HELLLLL**?"

Guess not…

Kagome was irritated. No. Angry. No. Agitated. Argh! What's the proper word to explain this unhealthy feeling?

Right now she was glaring at her grandfather, who was sitting calmly on the sofa, gritting her teeth.

The reason you ask?

Well, her grandfather said her to go to the Kurosaki household like right now.

"Why should I go there now? Couldn't I wait for some time to think myself? If I am a burden to you just say it. I'll…." Kagome snarled.

"You'll what Kagome?" Grandpa asked looking at her frowning.

Kagome's mother looked at her daughter sadly. It was true that Kagome was betrothed but if she leaves this home then everyone would miss her dearly. Especially Sota! Who couldn't bear living without his sister when she went to feudal Japan for the jewel quest...?

Sota sniffled loudly. His sister was going to leave him and his family today. And now Kagome and Grandpa were having a fight. He was very nervous and confused of what has to be done. He knew that his sister had to leave them but not this soon.

"Kagome" Grandpa said taking a deep breath "Do you think that we will all be happy if you are not here with us? Are you thinking that **you** of all people are a burden to us?"

Kagome tried to blink away the tears that were trying to form in her eyes but it was no use as they were threatening to fall down any minute.

"This was what your father, my son, wanted you to do. He trusted Masaki so he definitely knew what he was doing in your matter…. Just have faith in him." Grandpa said with kind eyes.

Kagome hang her head, her whole body shivering "All right! I'll go to this Kurosaki house but" She looked up with determined eyes "if he is not worth it I'll come right back here ok."

Grandpa nodded his head with stern eyes 'Though I highly doubt that. Just like your dad Masaki too was different. Her son would surely have some abilities in him. You need protection now and he would definitely protect you from any harm dear.'

Sota cried immediately "So you are really going, leaving us here." He hugged Kagome tightly, hiccupping.

Kagome sighed and hugged her brother back "Don't worry little brother. It's not like you can't see me again. You can come there anytime you want or I'll come here myself. And who knows I may come back just after two-three days itself if I don't like there." She winked laughing but her mother could see clearly that it was a forced laugh.

Kagome looked at her mother, saying nothing. Her mother gave her a grave smile and a thumps up. Kagome gave a peace sign and gently moved her brother.

"I'm going to my room to pack my bags."

* * *

Two people were walking through the corridors of a big palace like building, one in a stiff manner while the other looked relaxed.

"Why did Aizen-taicho call us now, of all times?" One of them complained wailing his hands in front of him.

"It must be of something important…." The other replied.

"Oh well!" The first one grinned "I hope it's something goooooood"

One of them was a dark man who wore goggles and walked in a manner that commanded respect from anyone who passed by.

The other, who had his eyes closed, had a grin that could challenge to that of a growling fox and even freeze even a snake if it was to be. He was grinning wickedly as if the man did not give a damn for the whole world.

Tousen and Gin…

Former captains of the 9th and 3rd division in the Gotei 13.

Both _were_ the proud captains from soul society who had left to be in Heuco Mundo along with their leader Aizen.

Aizen, one of the powerful captains in soul society, was in a dark room, sitting on a chair, right arm underneath his chin, gracing a smirk, staring at the screen in front of him watching something.

He left Soul society for his own reasons and hurt many people there, especially his loyal fuku – taicho Hinamori, cheating her.

Hinamori trusted him a lot with her whole heart but Aizen cruelly betrayed her and attempted to kill her and Hitsugaya. But before anyone could do anything, Aizen and his allies left soul society and reached Heuco Mundo to work out their plans in order to destroy soul society, the place that controlled the souls and hollows from causing destruction.

The door to the room was gently pushed open, catching Aizen's attention in the process.

"Aizen – taicho" Both the men bowed in respect.

Aizen turned his head to see his trusted allies Gin and Tousen coming towards him.

"Gin. Tousen." Aizen nodded his head, motioning his right hand to join him.

"What have you been up to Aizen-taicho? You've been in this room for a lot of hours…." Gin sighed crossing his arms "And why did you call us?" Gin asked looking at the screen that was showing some people gathered together in a place that was filled with grass and it sort of looked like the place was somewhere in the old times.

"What is it that you seek Aizen-taicho?" Tousen asked patiently.

Aizen stood up and looked at the two studying their facial expressions. "Does anyone of you know the Shikon-no-tama jewel?"

Gin raised one of his eye brows. "Of course! I had studied about it when I was young… It was the missing jewel that no one knows it's where about. It goes something like there was a time traveling miko who accidentally lost the jewel that became shards and started searching for it along with her friends" Gin started to count using his fingers "one hanyou, a monk…" but stopped when he saw Aizen's nod towards the screen.

Gin tilted his head and looked at the screen and after some moments became up straight.

On the screen was a hanyou, a fox-like kid, a woman, a monk and a small red-eyed cat all looking evidently sad, the hanyou the most depressed looking of them all.

"Hey these people are like the friends of that miko who was searching the jewel shards…" Gin said amused.

"It's because they _are_ the friends of the miko" Aizen said.

"OH?!" Gin was beyond shocked. How did Aizen get them in the screen? Gin looked at the people and saw that they were really looking down.

"Why do they look so left out?" Gin asked

"My assumption is that their miko companion left them and traveled back to her world." Aizen said simply

"HUH?!" Gin's eyes opened a little showing his surprised electric blue eyes.

Aizen nodded his head "Yes. The time traveling miko left them and came to the present world."

Gin blinked his eyes "So? What's in it for us if the miko comes or goes?"

Aizen smiled raising his chin a little "I won't get into the details for now but just so you know the jewel has come back to this world also."

"WHAT?! But how?" Gin asked clearly confused and shocked.

Tousen was completely silent and trying to understand the value of the jewel as he could clearly understand that Aizen was somehow very much interested in the jewel according to the variations in his voice.

Aizen smiled and walked towards the end of the room that had a window that showed the outside world that was filled with white sand. "Yes! I just got the information that somewhere in this world, resides the jewel. It is the most powerful jewels that give one miraculous power. That jewel is sufficiently enough to give the exclusive strength that one could use to destroy absolutely anything." He turned his head to look at his comrades. "But the jewel was formed due to a miko as she was fighting some demons. So the jewel will definitely be with someone who is pure at heart, who will never even think about using the jewel for any sort of destruction."

"So" Tousen started "It will be with someone like Kurosaki Ichigo?"

Aizen chuckled "Partially yes. Ichigo is someone who would throw himself to danger to help a person who just took away a pin that was stuck in his hand. If someone so much thinks of helping him in any sort of problem, he will remain loyal to them. He never forgets a person that helped him even if it's in a small gesture." Aizen looked away "But inside Ichigo lays a hollow that has such a tremendous power, which can use the jewel to destroy anything that comes in its way."

Gin scratched his cheek "So what you are saying is that the person who has the possession of the jewel or in that matter the jewel may itself choose a person who has a very pure heart and soul and has no negatives inside them huh?"

"My point exactly…" Aizen nodded his head.

"Where do we find such a person Aizen-taicho?" Tousen asked

"Don't worry Tousen. As I already said the miko also came back…." Aizen smiled.

Gin's eyes widened as he put two and two together. "THE MIKO! She has the jewel…. Yes! Miko was considered to be the most pure beings in the world during the ancient times."

Aizen nodded his head "But the problem is I really can't find the miko. She must have some powerful being protecting her so no one could detect her at all…."

Tousen shook his head "That's a problem."

Gin sighed 'Genius Tousen for pointing that out…'

Aizen walked back and sat in his chair "It's ok. There will definitely be some clues. We will get the miko. I'll make sure of it…. No matter what." He smiled looking back at the screen watching the sad hanyou staring at a well.

* * *

Inuyasha stared at the well that was now closed. Kagome will never come back now…. His friends were all angry on him as if it was his mistake that Kagome left them in the first place. Inuyasha knew that it was partially true. He could not suppress his feelings for Kikyo. But he loved Kagome as well.

Kagome had the jewel in her possession and it scared him a great deal. The jewel was a power source and he was scared whether any negative force would use attack Kagome for the jewel.

Inuyasha looked at the sky 'Wherever you are… Please be safe Kagome… Someone be there with her for her safety.' He sighed closing his eyes, cool wind touching his face.

* * *

"Is this what you wanted?" Ichigo asked taking a packet of chips from a top shelf.

"Yeah! Thank you big brother…." Yuzu smiled taking the packet.

Ichigo smiled back.

Ichigo and his sisters were currently in the grocery store buying the necessary stuff.

"Is it over yet Yuzu?" Karin asked in a bored fashion, hands behind her head yawning.

"Yes." Yuzu nodded her head smiling.

"FINALLY!" Karin sighed.

"Karin. Why don't you help your sister?" Ichigo lightly scolded.

"Hey I've to play soccer. There's a match next week. We've to practice at any given spare time. My team has to win." Karin said forming a fist.

"Whatever…." Ichigo shook his head.

"It's ok big brother. I can do this myself." Yuzu said.

Ichigo blinked his eyes and shrugged. Were his sisters really twins? One was soft and sweet but the other was hard and cold. Then again Ichigo knew that Karin acted as such to avoid unnecessary troubles from Yuzu.

"Anyway let's go and pay up." Ichigo said earning a nod from his sisters.

As they made their way towards the cashier they heard someone call them.

"Kurosaki?!"

Ichigo turned his head to see Uryu Ishida looking at him startled, but noticing that Ishida did not have any bags carrying anything Ichigo doubted it was just a mere coincidence.

"Oh~ Yo Ishida. Came here for…..uh… needles and threads?" Ichigo asked putting a poker face.

Ishida rolled his eyes. "Just came to buy necessary things. You?"

"Came shopping with my sisters…" Ichigo said as Ishida looked at Yuzu and Karin.

"Hello…" Yuzu smiled while Karin nodded her head.

Ishida nodded his head and gave a short smile kindly.

Ishida then looked back at Ichigo with a grim face. "I need to talk to you…" It was not a question and Ichigo raised an eyebrow at this. 'This can't be good.'

Ishida nodded his head, shielding his eyes with the light on his spectacles.

Tension was forming in the air near and anyone could feel it as the two boys had a staring contest with each other.

Yuzu looked between Ishida and her brother, blinking her eyes innocently.

Karin sighed. "Come on Yuzu. Big brother is busy…" Saying so, Karin took Yuzu's hand and left to the cashier's place.

Ichigo ran a hand through his unruly orange hair and looked at Ishida "Green and fan?"

Ishida blinked his eyes 'Urahara? Green and fan?!' "Uhmm…. Yeah…"

"Let's go then…" Nodding his head Ichigo made his way to the former shinigami's _humble_ candy store, Ishida on tow.

* * *

Kagome looked at the trees and buildings that were passing by on the other side of the window that was near to her in the train she was traveling. She was in it traveling for the past three hours. She had two large bags that contained the necessary things that she needed for staying in the house of the boy whom she was betrothed to marry. She was very sad in leaving her home and tried to blink away the tears that were forming in her eyes.

Sota hugged her tightly and she teased him saying big boys did not cry. This helped in reducing her brother's sadness as he tried to put a manly face. Her mother patted her head saying her to be safe and her father will be watching her wherever she was.

Kagome gently touched the front row of her bag. It had a letter that her grandfather gave her. The letter that belonged to her father…. She did not read the letter as her grandfather said that the letter should be given to the important person in the Kurosaki household. Sadly Masaki was dead due to an accident… Kagome wondered what was in the letter that made it so special.

"Passengers… We'll reach Karakura town in 15 minutes….."

Kagome sat straight and took hold of her large bags. She better be prepared for this new place.

* * *

"So what's up?" Ichigo asked sitting on the wooden floor cross legged.

Currently Ichigo, Ishida, Urahara and the residents in the candy store were in the further room of that place. Ururu was passing each of them cups filled with tea while Jinta was cleaning the shelf mumbling something about some "Goddess" he really wanted to see.

Urahara smiled, almost a creepy one "Kurosaki! How are you this day?"

"Fine… Simply amazing~ especially when I heard that you called me, oh I couldn't feel any better, 'cause I'm sure it will be something dangerous…." Ichigo fake laughed.

Urahara started to fan himself "Mah mah! Don't be so mean Kurosaki. Surely I've helped you in many cases, haven't I?"

Ishida rolled his eyes.

Ichigo growled. "Just tell the damn matter."

Urahara immediately became serious watching Ichigo through the shadow that his hat created on his eyes. "It's about Aizen…"

Ichigo and Ishida became attentive at the name Aizen…

"What is it? Has he started to work out his plans?" Ishida asked leaning forward.

"I don't know… But I'm sure he will not just sit back for so long…." Urahara shut his fan "He may attack any minute… I think he was waiting for something and it might just have happened…."

Ichigo frowned "What do you mean?"

Urahara stared at Ichigo "I mean that Aizen must want something that will help him take out his plan successively…. I don't understand what that is… So we must be on our guards on any unusual situations…." He said seriously.

Ishida sweat dropped. Urahara who was always acting like a goofy guy to be this serious must definitely mean that something….

"YES!" Ishida shouted snapping his fingers.

"Huh?" Ichigo looked at Ishida shocked.

Even Urahara raised an eyebrow.

Jinta jumped at the shout and was going to yell, when his hand hit a vase made of glass placed on the shelf and it fell but luckily Ururu caught it at the right time before it made contact with the floor.

"Phew!" Jinta ran a hand over a sweat that formed on his head smiling graciously at Ururu who gave a soft smile in return. Jinta turned to look at the four eyed lean boy to shout at him but stopped seeing that Ishida was scowling at Urahara for some reason.

" _You_ know something… And _you_ are _not_ saying _us_ …." Ishida pointed an accusing finger at Urahara. "I'm sure… You have an idea of something that may happen and want to use us so that the problem will not occur…" He said slowly.

Urahara's eyes widened a bit but went back to normal, using the fan to cover his face partially.

"I wonder what you are saying Ishida… ha ha…" Urahara waved his hand frantically.

"URA...HA….RA…" Ichigo called dangerously, sensing the nervous candy store owner.

"Mah mah… No need to get all feisty…. I'm a poor old… no scratch that… _young_ candy store owner who wants everyone to be happy with the candies I provide…." Urahara said fluttering his eyes.

Ichigo sighed and stood up "Well…. Whatever…. You definitely are hiding something and you can say that to us when the time comes or keep it to yourself… But if it's too late…" Ichigo gave a glare that actually made Urahara to sweat drop in fear "Later…" Ichigo left the shop grumpily.

Ishida also stood up and started to walk.

* * *

Kagome was walking with her two bags in each of her hands, taking huge breaths of air, for an hour after she got down from the station. The least her grandpa could do was to tell the Kurosakis' that she was going to stay there. But no he wanted them to be surprised by her sudden appearance.

Surprise…. My foot….

She was so tired and could not walk much longer. But she could not stay in one place in an unknown area as well. So she kept on walking and during that time she saw a shop that looked like it was an old one as if it was started at the time of feudal Japan. She stopped when saw someone coming out of it and watched the person a little longer.

It was a boy. He was lean, had black hair and wore spectacles as they shined in the sunlight. The boy was similar to the description she made on how Kurosaki Ichigo would be looking. Oh well… Let him do whatever he wants… Kagome continued to walk until she heard a huge shout.

"KUROSAKI!"

Kagome immediately stopped and looked at the shop to see a man wearing traditional clothes and sandals with a fan in his hand running towards the now stopped lean boy. So that means…

Kagome looked at the boy again. Yes he must be Kurosaki Ichigo. Just as she thought! Well it was good as she could go with him to his home and show the letter and get out of the place saying she does not want him at all…. YAY….

* * *

"KUROSAKI…."

Ishida stopped when he heard Urahara's shout and turned to look at him. "He left already…"

"Oh… I wanted to… well… I can say that later…" Urahara shrugged his shoulders.

"Later…" Ishida simply said and walked away.

Urahara stared at Ishida's retreating figure and turned to go to his store.

* * *

Kagome tried to walk faster as she saw the boy was going away but could not speed up as she thought because of the two large bags she was carrying on each hand.

"Damn….." She muttered when one of the bags fell down from her hand. Kagome bend to pick it up and started to drag it. She looked up to see the lean boy but saw that he was long gone.

'Oh no…' Kagome looked some more frantically but saw that the man and the boy were not seen anywhere.

'Now what?'

"Hey sweetie….. Need help?" A cold voice was heard from nearby.

'Uh oh…' Kagome slowly turned her head to see three guys smirking at her. The three gave off vibes that clearly told they were up to no good.

Kagome continued to drag her bags when she heard another sickeningly sweet voice "Hey slow down…. We'll help you…."

Kagome tired to move away but someone caught hold of her hand.

"Let me go…." Kagome snarled while trying to wriggle away from the man's hold.

"Why should we huh…" He laughed tightening his hold.

"I said let me go!" Kagome turned and tried to give a slap to her holder but he dodged it. Immediately Kagome gave a kick to that man and he howled in pain.

"Oh she's a hottie…." One among the two who were watching Kagome and the third guy said.

"Yeah! And I like those…. Very…. Much…." The other smirked taking Kagome's free arm forcefully throwing away the bags.

The third guy suddenly caught hold of Kagome's waist and captured her closing her mouth from behind when she was about to scream.

"You won't escape now missy… And don't worry… We'll have such an amazing time here…."

Just her luck…. She came to this place just today and was already facing a problem with some idiots. All because of that betrothed boy living here. Wish her would-be-husband would have come to rescue her as in a fairy tale…

"LET HER GO!"

Four of them turned their heads to see a teenage boy standing in front of them scowling heavily, hands in the pockets of his dark blue jacket. What strikes them the most is the boy's hair color, bright orange?

Kagome blinked her eyes. It was clearly orange. No red or brown in between… Strictly orange! Well she had seen different types of hair colors before so this was not so surprising to her.

"Who the hell are you kid?" The man holding one of Kagome's arms asked mockingly.

"Doing such things even in daylight? What's happening to our world?" The boy shouted as though frustrated.

"Oh? And who are you? The protector of the world! Go away weakling…" Other man looked at the boy as if he was pathetic.

The boy raised an eyebrow and then closed his eyes. He slowly took away his jacket and placed on top of one of Kagome's bags. He then started at the men with pure hatred.

'Well if you came here to help me then don't just stand there stupid.' Kagome stared at the boy but then did not know what happened as she felt something pass beside her at super speed. "Huh?"

"I said _leave_ _her_." The boy yelled and came towards the guys in full speed that they did not even get time to think. The guy who mocked the boy was met with a fist that sent him flying across at great speed as his body hit a tree.

The guys left their hold on Kagome and started to fight the boy, who was dodging attacks and fighting back in a cool manner as though this was his main job. Kagome felt bad that two were against one and wished to help as well. She searched around and found a wood lying on the floor. She took it and went behind the fighting guys, waiting for her chance to fight.

The orange haired boy used his right arm to give a punch to one of the guys while the other was coming behind to give a kick.

Kagome slowly crawled behind the guy who was aiming the kick at the orange haired boy and raised the wood high in the air and lowered it at high speed. What she did not see was that the orange haired boy had turned around in time and gave a kick of himself to the guy and due to the guy out of the way, took Kagome's wood attack head on unknowingly.

"OWWW…." The boy turned, frantically catching his head then glared back at the girl "Whose side are you?" He asked leaning towards Kagome.

"…..Yours…." Kagome gripped the wood and gulped.

"You sure right…"

A nod.

"And…. What are you doing?" He asked slowly as to not get angered.

Kagome laughed nervously "Uhmmm…. Helping….."

The boy nodded his head "Help… Right… Just go look after my jacket and your bags so that it will help me not to fall just in case as it may stand in my way …." He then started to fight again when the guy who had hit the tree also came back.

Kagome watched the fight, holding the wood closely and could clearly see that the boy had a lot of fights to boast of seeing the way he fought. He easily dodged and sent the guys flying in the air with not so much taking any stress. Kagome saw that the boy was running behind one of the guys who were coming her way.

'CHANCE….'

Smiling happily Kagome hid behind a tree waiting for the guy to come beside her so that she could attack him with the wood. Gripping the hold on the wood Kagome raised it again when she heard footsteps near her. She swayed it fastly but was shocked again to see that it was the orange haired boy, as he clutched his stomach this time, gritting his teeth. Kagome turned her head to see that the guy was on the ground unconscious.

The other two men came near them but did not even get a time to know that they were unconscious as the boy struck them harder with his fist the minute they reached him.

The orange haired boy then glared at Kagome who visibly cringed. He went and stood near her and Kagome saw that he was very much taller than her.

"You new here?" He asked tilting his head.

Kagome nodded her head.

"Thought so…." The boy shook his head.

"Um… Thank you…." Kagome bowed little.

"Ha! You could not even give one of them a straight hit. I felt that you were aiming to tackle _me_ …" The boy shook his head.

Kagome was red faced. "Hey! I did not do that on purpose. It… It just happened…."

"Whatever….. Clumsyyyy…." The boy gave an arrogant look, hands in pockets.

"Why you… SHOW OFF!" Kagome shouted.

Immediately the boy's face changed into that of anger "Hey I saved you. Show me some gratitude." He shouted back.

"Well… I did not come crying towards you begging to save me, did I? You came on your own." Kagome huffed crossing her arms looking elsewhere.

"WHAT? Now it's my fault? Well fine… Next time if I see you jumping off a cliff I'll encourage you by clapping my hands. Better?" The boy smiled gritting his teeth.

"Best." Kagome gave a sickeningly sweet smile fluttering her eyes, folding her arms.

"Hmph!" The boy huffed and turned around mumbling something like "talk to Urahara later. No mood now."

"Why that idiot… And here I thought he was such a nice gentleman who came to save me…." Kagome shook her head and took her bags.

That was when she noticed that the boy forgot to take his blue jacket that he left on her bag. She took it anyways thinking that she would see him later and give it back. For now, Kagome just kept the jacket in one of bags securely.

'Hey I do not know where that dark haired Kurosaki boy went. Oh man.'

Kagome smacked her head irritated.

'Hey wait. I can ask that shop owner. He seems to know Kurosaki…'

Kagome dragged the two bags and went towards the candy shop. She stood in front of it placing the bags down gently and looked inside "Hello? Is anybody here?"Kagome called loudly.

"Ah hello hello.. Welcome…" Urahara came outside smiling. He noticed the bags placed on the floor "Do you need any help?"

'It's the same man I saw before. Lucky….' Kagome smiled "Uhmm… Could you give me the address to Kurosaki house hold?" She asked.

The man raised an eye brow "Kurosaki household? May I ask why?"

"I have to meet Ichigo Kurosaki…." Kagome said politely.

Urahara blinked his eyes then started to fan, covering his face. "Kurosaki Ichigo? Don't mind my interference but could you tell me why is it that you need to see him?"

Kagome smiled "That I'll tell to Ichigo Kurosaki himself."

Urahara's eyes widened then smirked a little.

'Doesn't believe in strangers that easily huh… She's smart. But if I call Ichigo I wonder will he come. I got his reiatsu before itself but he did not come here. I think he's not in a good mood. And Isshin is busy so...'

"I can understand that you are thinking you may have to call someone from the Kurosaki's to take me with them but they are busy I guess… That's ok... Just give me the address and I'll go there myself." Kagome said.

"Oh no no." Urahara waved his hand in front of him "If Isshin knows that I've left a girl who asked for his place alone he'll never forgive me. And I myself will never accept leaving a girl all alone in the evening. Tessai will go with you. Mr. Tessai!" Urahara called loudly looking inside.

'Tessai?' Kagome also looked tilting her head and saw a huge man with big mustache walking towards them.

"Tessai. Please take …. Uhh…" Urahara scratched the back of his neck, smiling sheepishly.

"Kagome." Kagome nodded her head.

"Ah… yes Kagome to Kurosaki household."Urahara looked at Tessai who nodded his head.

"Sure" Tessai came and stood near Kagome "Are these" He pointed towards the bags "yours?"

"Yes" Kagome nodded her head.

"Come on." Tessai took the huge bags as if they were a pack of potatoes and started to walk grimly.

Kagome looked at Urahara and bowed "Thank you… uh…."

Urahara bowed as well "I am Urahara Kisuke"

Kagome smiled and turned to see that Tessai was a few meters away from her already. She ran after him quickly.

"It was nice meeting you Kagome." Urahara smiled waving his hand

Kagome waved back "See you later."

'We definitely have to…' Urahara watched Kagome walking away, his eyes hidden behind his hat. 'Higurashi Kagome...'

* * *

"We have reached Kurosaki household Miss Kagome." Tessai said standing in front of a house that had a clinic attached to it as well. It was a simple house that Kagome got a liking instantly.

"Thank you Tessai. And please just Kagome is fine." Kagome bowed her head.

Tessai smiled nodding his head "Should I accompany you Kagome?"

Kagome shook her head "No thanks. I'll be fine"

Tessai smiled bowing a little "Very well." He gave her two bags that he was carrying all the way "See you later Kagome."

"You too Tessai…" Kagome stood there watching Tessai's retreating figure.

'So Ichigo Kurosaki... Here I come you four eyed dork.' Kagome took her bags and went towards the house.

Kagome stood in front of the door and moved her finger to ring the door bell. After some time the door was opened revealing a small girl with light brown hair looking at her blinking her eyes. "Hello. May I help you?"

Kagome smiled. "Hi! My name is Kagome. Uhmmm…" She looked around the house in a jiffy "Is Ichigo Kurosaki here?"

The girl tilted her head "Big brother? He's outside. Why?" She asked

Kagome shrugged "I want to talk to Ichigo as I…."

"WHO WANTS TO TALK TO MY SON?"

Both Kagome and the little girl jumped at the booming voice and after some time a man who was black haired came and stood near the small girl. He was extremely well built, tall, and muscular and Kagome could feel that this person had great power in him even with his goofy appearance. He looked at Kagome frowning as though studying her. Kagome really wanted to gulp but stood firmly not even moving a muscle staring back at the man.

After some time, the man's expression totally changed as he was now smiling happily as though he has achieved some prize.

Kagome blinked her eyes "Uh. Hi?"

"WOW! To think that my son got a girl friend like you…." The man shook his head, folding his arms, anime tears flowing. "And here I thought he was guy…" He mumbled covering his face with his right hand trying to stop the tears of _joy?_ that was overflowing. "Oh what a girl my boy got."

"WHAT?!" Kagome shouted while the small girl gasped "Big brother's girl friend?"

Kagome shook her head getting inside the house "Wait! Listen to me…."

The man who looked super mental (didn't Kagome get a vibe that he was very powerful?) immediately went back inside, ran towards a huge photo of a beautiful woman who was laughing happily and hugged the photo tightly.

Kagome frowned when she saw very clearly that the woman in the photo had bright orange hair. She remembered her grandpa saying that her dad's friend Masaki had orange hair. 'Could it be…?'

"Oh my love…" The man cried "Our son has got himself a girlfriend and a beautiful one at that…." The man looked at Kagome and turned back to look at the picture "Ohoho. I feel truly blessed. Oh my dear Masaki…. How sad that you are not here to see our daughter-in-law..."

Kagome's eyes widened 'Yes! It is...'

"Dad please stop crying…." The small girl tried to push the screaming man away from the big picture desperately but to no avail.

Kagome blinked her eyes at the noise that was rising and then shook her head. "OYE!" She yelled at the top of her voice, instantly causing both the man and the girl to stop whatever they were doing.

"What's this entire racket abo…?" Kagome looked to her right to see another small girl with black hair carrying a packet of chips looking at her shocked.

Kagome took a deep breath and bend down to get one of her bags, opened it and took out her dad's letter and gave it to the man whom she knew was Masaki's husband.

The man raised a curious eyebrow then read the letter carefully and had different facial expressions every now and then.

Shocked...

Happy!

Confused…

Anger…

Blank.

Sadness…

Again blank.

Then the man nodded his head and looked at Kagome giving a genuine smile that took Kagome by surprise 'So he can be normal as well.' She thought.

"So you are my Masaki's friend's daughter huh? Well I am Isshin Kurosaki. Masaki was my wife. Nice to meet you…" Isshin smiled giving his hand to Kagome.

Kagome accepted it smiling "And I am…"

"Kagome Higurashi… Yes. So I was somehow right…. You will be my daughter-in-law anyway as you are betrothed to my one and only son…." Isshin grinned.

"Betrothed to big brother?" Both the small girls shouted together.

Kagome sheepishly smiled "I guess so…." 'Sorry but I don't want that leany boy…'

The girl with light brown hair started to cry "So big brother's going to marry? NOW…"

"Not now! But soon enough…" Isshin winked at Kagome and again left to be with the big picture of his late wife. "OHHHH MASAKI… Look. It's your friend's daughter whom you wanted our son to get married too. Oh isn't she lovely? Isn't she such an angel? Our boy's so lucky. I can already imagine my little grandchildren running around the house calling me "grandpa" Oho... the joy to be one. Waaa I'm truly blessed."

"Big brother's going to marry and do many naughty things…" Yuzu sniffled "Oh…. He's going to be a bad boy… Big brother….." She wailed.

Kagome sweat dropped. 'Did I cause this?'

"Don't worry."

Kagome saw that the black haired girl was standing before her with a bored expression. "It's not your fault. This happens a lot here." The girl managed to give a genuine smile "Hi I'm Karin and that is my twin sister. Nice to meet you sister-in-law..." She offered her hand.

'Sister-in-law…' Kagome smiled nonetheless "Hi I'm Kagome. Nice to meet you..."

Karin nodded and tilted her head "Hey Yuzu. Introduce yourself to Kagome." She said.

'Didn't you give her introduction yourself just now?' Kagome sweat dropped.

The brown haired girl now identified as Yuzu stood near Karin and bowed "Hi. My name is Yuzu Kurosaki. Please take care of my big brother…." She looked up, sniffing.

Kagome remembered her little brother Sota who was just like Yuzu. She bowed and smiled "Kagome Higurashi. And please don't cry ok" She hugged Yuzu and this helped the little girl to calm down a little.

Isshin was secretly watching the whole exchange. He smiled genuinely seeing that his sisters were opening up a little to Kagome. It's good since they did not have their mother these many years and now they can have an elder person who will give them a helping hand in any matters. This soothed him a great deal. Even Ichigo's frown may reduce with the help of this girl. And she also needed Ichigo's protection and care as well. Speaking of which...

"You did not meet my son yet, did you?" Isshin asked coming towards the trio.

"Actually I did see him from far, a tall boy right…" Kagome said gently patting Yuzu's head, the small girl smiling happily.

Isshin smiled "You did see him?" Then nodded his head "Of course with such a striking hair color anyone would notice my son..." He said proudly.

Kagome blinked her eyes 'Striking? What's so striking about black?' "I'm sorry but I didn't feel his hair color as striking."

At this everyone except Kagome blinked their eyes. "You didn't feel it odd?" It was Karin who asked the question.

Kagome titled her head. "No? Why?"

Isshin was now grinning from ear to ear "Wow! Ichigo would be very happy about this. I'm happy that you are the one that's betrothed to my son…"

Kagome was now confused "You are?"

Yuzu looked at her "You see. Many used to tease and even bully my big brother because of his hair color. But you did not even feel that the hair color was different…"

Kagome's mouth opened 'Why were they making such a fuss on black hair?'

Isshin nodded his head "Yes. My poor boy... My little berry…"

Kagome rolled her eyes 'More like strawberry.'

"…Was bullied by some meanies due to his bright orange hair… But you did not feel anything at all…" He smiled patting Kagome's head.

Kagome blinked her eyes 'BRIGHT **ORANGE** HAIR? Wasn't that…'

"I'M HOME."

A boy came inside the house and was looking at them confused.

"Ah! My son… Your soon-to-be husband has come… ICHIGO..."

Kagome's eyes widened. 'Huh?'

* * *

Ichigo reached his home and sighed.

Today was not good at all… Urahara hiding something, two hollows attack together, getting a feeling as if someone was watching him and then that stupid annoying girl who was only giving him head ache.

Ichigo then went to a park to get some rest and spent the whole evening there. If Rukia was there she would have given him the necessary 'RECHARGE'. But no she was in soul society with her dumb, no insufferable "Nee-Sama" Byakuya, the wors… er… the best man there was.

Ichigo shook his head and looked up to see the front door was open. He frowned, feeling a new presence in the house and thought it was a tad bit familiar. He could not place where he had felt it before though.

"I'M HOME…." He yelled and was surprised that his father was not flying in the air to give him an energizing kick. 'Strange. What happened to him?'

Ichigo thought as he looked at the residents in his home. There were his twin sisters and his perverted father patting a girl who looked oddly familiar.

Wait a minute…

She was that girl in the evening, now in his home, but why? 'Huh?'

"Ah! My son… Your soon-to-be-husband has come… ICHIGO…."

Soon-to-be-husband?

* * *

" **YOUUUUUUUU**? **WHAT**?"

Both Kagome and Ichigo screamed at the top of their lungs pointing at each other with shell-shocked faces.


	2. Chapter 2

_It was late afternoon and little Tatsumi did not finish his sand castle in the park that he had started to make from past one hour._

 _Many other children were playing there with their friends but none even bothered help to him. He did not complain either. He was happy to be in his own space. It was always like that. He did not have any real friends. Kids of his age as well as some elders used to see him talking to air that he considered being a soul. Tatsumi made it very clear that he was mental and others were really scared of him._

 _The fact was that Tatsumi really could see souls that had trouble leaving this world due to their last wishes. He offered them flowers as much as he could hold in his tiny hands. The spirits were actually surprised that he could see them and tried to talk with the little boy who did not freak out seeing them._

 _Tatsumi frowned as the window he was trying to form for the castle became a little broken. He again started to do that part when he felt someone tapping his shoulder. Looking behind Tatsumi saw that it was a small girl, around his age, who was smiling at him. She was fair skinned and had big brown eyes that were sparkling in the sun. What captured his interest was the bright orange hair the girl had that reached till her neck, which was flowing easily with the wind._

 _"Hi there~" The girl smiled closing her eyes._

 _Tatsumi could feel himself blushing as he stared at the girl, blinking his big blue eyes dumbly._

 _"May I help you with your castle?" The girl asked leaning forward to get a better view of the sand castle Tatsumi was making._

 _Tatsumi's eyes widened in shock! Was she serious? No one had asked their help at any time before. This was the first person to ask him that, and that to a girl for that matter._

 _"You want to help…" Tatsumi pointed at himself "…me?"_

 _"Mmhmmm…." The girl nodded her head eagerly. "I'll help you to make it an even bigger castle." The girl elaborated what she was trying to do by raising her arms above her._

 _"…Ok…" Tatsumi moved a little to give the brightly smiling girl some space to sit with him._

 _The girl then started to take some sand in her small hands and carefully placed them on the sand castle, pressing her hands on it gently. Tatsumi followed suit and did his part as well. Some other kids were watching them frowning._

 _"I am Masaki by the way. Let's be friends." The girl looked at him smiling as she took hold of some sand in her small hand to use for the castle._

 _"I'm Tatsumi Higurashi."Tatsumi smiled as well 'Let's be great friends… forever…'_

* * *

Ichigo narrowed his eyes. "What are _you_ doing here?" Running a hand through his unruly hair, Ichigo looked at Kagome as though she was the last person he wanted to see there.

Kagome looked bored "Well if it isn't Mr. I'm so special in flesh! Lucky me to see you again…"

Ichigo scowled "SHUT UP!"

Kagome glared back at him "What are you doing here? Out!" She shouted by pointing outside the house.

Ichigo was taken aback. This girl wanted him to be out of his _own_ home?

"'The hell are you saying?"

The other three members in the house were watching the exchange with wide eyes, their heads moving respectively from Ichigo to Kagome and vice-versa.

"I'm not in a mood to have a fight with you right now. So just go away. Scram…." Kagome used her right hand to make a movement like she was trying shoo Ichigo away as if he was a fly.

"YOU...LITTLE...DEVIL!" Ichigo clenched and unclenched his arms to calm himself from throwing the nearby table at somebody.

Yuzu looked at her brother and Kagome and smiled, clasping her hands "So you two know each other?"

"Of _course_ I know this hot head." Kagome fluttered her eyes looking at Ichigo who was tight lipped.

Ichigo gritted his teeth walking towards Kagome. This girl was starting to get on his nerves. Not only she irritated him during the time he tried to save her from those thugs, but also she was in _his_ home teasing _him_. "What did you just say?"

Kagome huffed "You got hearing problem? Go see a dentist…" She said crossing her arms looking elsewhere.

Ichigo looked confused "Huh? Shouldn't it be an ENT?" He tilted his head.

Kagome looked at him through the corner of her eyes "So you _can_ hear perfectly…."

Ichigo blinked his eyes and then started to shiver in anger, red faced "Ha ha ha." He laughed humorlessly. "What a perfect joke… Still arrogant I see…. Why are you here in MY house anyway?"He asked pointing a finger at Kagome.

Kagome whacked his finger away and glared at Ichigo, hands on her hips. "Would have never come here if I knew _you_ were here. Hate to tell but I'm here to see YOU!"

Ichigo retreated his head back a little, eye brows rising. "You're here to see me…?"

Kagome scuffed "Are you doing an echo? That's what I just said now, isn't it?"

"Why you just…."

"Yes… YES… **YESSSSS** …."

Both Kagome and Ichigo looked at Isshin who had his eyes closed and was nodding his head grinning from ear to ear.

Seeing this Ichigo sweat dropped getting tensed as he knew that if his idiot of a father looks like that then that means something bad was bound to happen. Then he remembered that Isshin said 'soon-to-be-husband' pointing at him. Why did he do that? He looked back at Kagome who was looking at Isshin confusedly 'Don't tell me… Please don't…'

Isshin opened his eyes and looked like at both Kagome and his son. "Yes… You two definitely make a strong couple. You are fighting as one right now. OH your marriage decision was made in heaven. Wah waaaa ha ha… My son has scored himself a wonderful girl… I'm truly blessed…"

Ichigo's eyes became like saucers. "WHAT?" He then looked at Kagome who was looking at his dad face-palming. "You… me….. Marriage?…" Ichigo shook his head in disbelief and placed a hand on the table to get hold of himself. This was all too much for him at the moment. He saw this girl today and now he gets the news that _he_ was going to **marry** _her_. A girl whom he doesn't know that much! COOL. And somewhere right now Byakuya was laughing aloud watching a comedy film.

"You are betrothed to Miss Kagome big brother." Karin said looking at Ichigo seeing he was very much in shock.

"BETROTHED? TO HER?!" Ichigo shouted, pointing at Kagome, staring at Karin with a bewildered face.

Kagome looked at Karin "Please Karin. Kagome is fine by me. No need of Miss and all." She smiled.

"But you will be our sister-in-law. Surely we have to respect you." Karin said standing near Yuzu.

They either did not notice or avoided a growl that came from Ichigo.

"Oh. I don't care about that and all. But if you are so conscious then you can call me Kagome sis if you like." Kagome shrugged her shoulders.

Karin nodded her head giving a short smile "Kagome sis it is."

"Oh such love…. What a family we will together form…" Isshin cried as he reached the picture of his wife's in a flash. "Oh Masaki… Our daughters have got a good sister-in-law. I don't want anything more."

Kagome's shoulders slumped a little. Thinking Isshin would be normal for more than a minute was pointless, indeed.

"WOULD ANYONE JUST TELL ME WHAT'S GOING ON AROUND HERE?"

Ichigo shouted with all his might to gain some attention and looked around frantically. His father was crying even more loudly plastering his face on the frame, Karin went back to switch on the T.V, eating chips and Yuzu was tidying up a shelf smiling as though nothing happened.

Ichigo shrugged. As expected no one paid him any attention. He then slowly turned and saw that the only person who was looking at him was Kagome. She looked at him blinking her eyes and looked really cute. NO. He did NOT think that.

Kagome clearly understood that Ichigo wanted some attention. He was desperate of that. It was as if he did not get any such thing before at all. Or it could be that he wanted people to know that he was always there for anyone. She had to admit that it was really brave of him to help her in that dangerous situation she faced in the evening, though she would never say that aloud. He really meant what he did and did not back away from any sort of challenges. And yet in those eyes Kagome could see that he had some problem that he could not solve at all. It was as if he was thrown into a deep ocean and was very desperate in getting his breath back, silently asking someone to lend him a hand.

She was drifted out of her thoughts when she felt someone holding her hand roughly. She stared at the strong hand and looked up to see Ichigo looking at her with a serious face.

"Let's go to my room." He said casually looking into Kagome's eyes.

* * *

Sparks flew through the heads of the other two occupants in the same room as they were secretly listening to Ichigo.

'Ichigo's room… My son's first time… Make your dad proud my boy… Yeah…'

'Big brother is planning to do something naughty with Kagome sis…'

* * *

"Huh."Kagome tilted her head looking at Ichigo with a questioning look.

"You said you wanted to see me for something right? So let's go up and talk about it and I want to get some information myself. Come on" Ichigo pulled Kagome's arm and started to walk.

"Wha…?" Was all Kagome could say as she felt herself being dragged towards the stairs that led to Ichigo's room.

What the two did not notice was the smirk and the fearful expression of Ichigo's dad and Yuzu as the two waited patiently for Ichigo and Kagome to go to Ichigo's room. When they saw the coast was clear, they slowly went to get their paper cups that they used for eavesdropping on the orange haired boy.

* * *

Aizen was not at all happy. He did not get the required information about the miko. It was as if a powerful source was restricting him to get the miko that he needed. There must be something that he overlooked for sure. Definitely something...

The doors to his throne room opened and a very lean man came into the room.

An arrancar.

He is a slender, yet fairly muscular, male Arrancar of average height with a melancholic appearance. He wore a white jacket, black sash, and a white hakama. He had a grim expression, hands in his pockets, and walked in a calm manner. His Hollow hole is located on the base of his throat. The remainder of his Hollow mask lies on the top-left side of his head, forming a broken horned helmet.

The most capturing to one were his eyes.

Bright emerald eyes…

He was Ulquiorra Cifer. The 4th Espada of Aizen's Arrancar army…

"You wished to see me Aizen-sama?"He looked at Aizen.

"Ulquiorra. I need your help." Aizen stood up and stared at the arrancar.

"Yes Aizen-sama?" Ulquiorra asked.

"I need you to get a person for me." Aizen said firmly. "Orihime Inoue. She has some power in her that I want for our success. So please make the arrangements to get her here."

Ulquiorra nodded his head "Yes. Of course Aizen-sama." Sensing that he could leave the place, Ulquiorra turned back and started to walk when Aizen's voice was heard.

"And one more thing. Send Starrk here. I want him to do something for me."

"Yes Aizen-sama." Ulquiorra looked at Aizen and went away.

Aizen smiled slowly.

* * *

Ichigo and Kagome were currently in Ichigo's room, the former sitting on his chair while the latter in the middle of Ichigo's bed. Both did not speak a word challenging the other to speak.

Kon was peeking at the new girl from a drawer with curious sparkling eyes.

'Ohhhhhhh…. Who is this attractive young girl, with a curvaceous body and well-toned thighs and why is she with Ichigo in here?'

Ichigo, not at all enjoying the silent treatment decided to break the ice. "So… tell me everything."

Kagome narrowed her eyes 'What a fine way to talk to a lady. He is the one I'm betrothed to? First Inuyasha and now him... What did I do to deserve all this?' "And why must I even talk to you?"

Ichigo formed a fist "'cause you just have to."

"Why? Am I living under your expenses to do whatever you say?" A back answer.

Ichigo gritted his teeth for the 'n'th time that day. This girl was really pissing him off. What did he do to deserve her now of all times? Ichigo counted from one to twenty closing his eyes to reduce the anger that was boiling inside him. He then took a deep breath and exhaled.

Ichigo then opened his eyes and saw that Kagome had tears in her eyes but was trying her best to not to allow them to fall by looking elsewhere. Even though she was showing an arrogant demeanor inside she was really hurt.

Ichigo sighed. It was probably his mistake that she was acting like this. She was really sweet to Yuzu and Karin so she must not be that bad.

"Uhmmm…. Ok…. Look… I… I'm sorry." Ichigo looked at the floor.

Poor Kon, who was checking out Kagome's creamy legs, fell unconscious that instant….

Kagome looked back at Ichigo, surprised

"Yeah. I mean it. You were trying to help me back there but it just accidentally hit me. And I shouted at you for that. I was in angry at someone and… I'm sorry. Please forgive me." Ichigo said sincerely, looking straight into Kagome's eyes.

Kagome blinked. This was not she expected. Not at all…. But she felt herself smile and nodded her head.

"Apology accepted…" She laughed. Seeing her Ichigo smiled.

"So mind telling me what this betrothal is all about?" Ichigo asked getting nervous now. He was betrothed to someone he did not even know.

Kagome nodded her head and was about to talk loudly but stopped when she saw Ichigo place his pointer finger to lips as though telling her to keep quiet. He then moved his right hand up down, up down as though he wanted to Kagome to talk to him in a low voice. Kagome tilted her head confused but complied anyway and said to the orange haired boy what her grandpa told her.

After the exchange of information, Ichigo had a blank expression.

"So what you are saying is that your dad and my mom were the ones who made us betrothed to each other?" Ichigo asked.

"Uh-huh." Kagome nodded her head.

"…And your father gave some letter to my dad about something."

Again a nod.

"Phew. This is all new to me." Ichigo sighed.

* * *

"I know my son. But you can do it. Kagome will eventually be your wife so you can do **it** without any problem. Come on son. Your dad is here to cheer you on in anything."

"Big brother. Are you going to do **it** right now?"

* * *

"Tell me about it." Kagome nodded her head 'At least you did not have any horrific adventures that I had to face.' She thought.

"I think we should…" Immediately Ichigo stopped whatever he wanted to say.

Kagome looked at Ichigo worriedly when she saw him scowling heavily. He turned his head to give a definite stare at his door as if he wanted to burn it with all his might. Ichigo looked back at Kagome and placed his right pointer finger on his lips silently telling her to be quiet. He then got up from his chair and tip toed towards his door. He placed his right hand on the handle of the door and looked at Kagome. Kagome watched Ichigo curiously as he quickly opened the handle revealing his dad and Yuzu positioned themselves with their paper cups near their ears looking at Ichigo sheepishly.

"And what… may I ask… are you doing here?" Ichigo glared towering above his dad and sister, his left eyebrow twitching.

Kagome stood up from the bed and walked over to stand near Ichigo and peered over his shoulder to see his dad and Yuzu sitting with some paper cups in their hands, laughing nervously.

Immediately Isshin stood up, Yuzu as well "YAY! Found us~ now you hide, we'll find you." And with that Isshin and Yuzu vanished.

Ichigo blinked rapidly as to understand what happened and shouted "Never come here again."

"Why do you both always pester big brother?" Karin asked as she was seated comfortably on the sofa, while changing channels.

Kagome sighed. Really this family is…. Creepy! Unusual!

"I'm sorry for that." Ichigo looked back. "I really don't know what their problem is!"

Kagome stopped thinking and looked at Ichigo, then smirked "This means that they have only that much belief in you when you are all alone with a girl…." Kagome stuck out her tongue, pinching Ichigo on his cheek and went downstairs.

Ichigo blushed hard when he felt Kagome touch his cheek. He then later processed what she had said and frowned "WHAT! KAGOME…" He yelled. And here he thought she was a nice girl.

* * *

The Kurosaki household was currently seated in the kitchen to have their dinner. Yuzu had prepared her special curry that everyone liked as it was a special occasion… well for three people that is. Kagome helped to serve the food ignoring Yuzu's protest of her being a guest there. Ichigo eye brow twitched as Isshin was grinning broadly talking about what a good sister-in-law she would be for his daughters.

Kagome and Ichigo were sitting near each other but anyone could see that they were not in talking terms at all. Karin sat near Yuzu who was near Kagome while Isshin sat at the further end, not because he was scared of his son who may have been glaring at him as if he was some monster. Nope, nada…

"…You have a brother too?" Karin asked munching on a piece of carrot.

"Uh-huh. And he likes to play soccer. He's such a cute boy." Kagome said proudly.

"OH! Even I play soccer… I love it." Karin stated eagerly.

"Is that so…. Then one day we can have a match between you and Sota to see who's better." Kagome smiled.

Karin raised a fist "I'll win that for sure Kagome sis."

"We'll see." Kagome laughed.

"How is the food Kagome sis?" Yuzu asked nervously, hoping it would be at least up to the expectations of Kagome.

Kagome grinned and patted Yuzu's head "It's really tasty Yuzu. I'm now a huge fan of your cooking."

Yuzu smiled happily appreciating the compliment.

' _Oh! What a nice family this is… It's like a soap opera with the goody-goody girl and a destructive boy_.' Ichigo thought irritated.

' _A sarcastic comment?! Hey king…. What's wrong_?' The hollow in him asked.

' _You were there this whole time?_ ' Ichigo mused.

' _I was… busy… thinking…_ '

' _Let me guess. Deciding on how to kill me_?'

' _That's one among them… But there's something else too. That aside what's the matter with you? This sky scrape place of your's is… I don't know… Unusual?_ '

Ichigo blinked his eyes ' _What do you mean?_ '

The hollow sighed ' _Tell you later when it becomes a burden. But what's wrong now?_ '

Ichigo was shocked. The ever sarcastic, trying to kill him every time, hollow was concerned about him? ' _Oh nothing. Just found out that I'm betrothed to some tomboy!_ '

' _Poor soul…_ '

' _I know... I… Wait a minute! You actually care for me?_ ' Ichigo asked shocked.

' _Not_ _ **you**_ _dumbass. The_ _ **girl**_ _who's gonna marry an idiot like you. Man if she's romantic and tell you in a seductive way that says… "There's no one here except us my love…" you'd ask back "Why did everyone else vanish?" like a fool. As a matter of fact you are one. Such a clueless you are. Oh how did that poor girl get stuck with_ _ **you**_ _of all people…? She…_ '

' _Will you please_ _ **SHUT UP**_ _? AND GET LOST!_ ' Ichigo mentally yelled.

' _Fine fine whatever. But I really want to talk to you about something. It started to bug me this evening_.' The hollow said.

Ichigo frowned. The hollow sounded…. Serious? ' _Ok after sometime?_ '

' _K. Later._ '

"…Ichigo?"

"Huh?" Ichigo looked in front of him to see that his dad was staring at him dumbfounded. "… Sorry. Was thinking. What is it?"

Isshin then smiled brightly "Of course now that you have a cute girl you would definitely be thinking a lot more… Papa knows my boy."

'Started…' Ichigo looked at him uninterested and shook his head closing his eyes. 'Now go to that picture and oh he's there already…'

…

'WITH KAGOME?'

Ichigo watched in horror as his dad was carrying a dumb looking Kagome bridal style and was standing in front of the big picture of his late wife talking something loudly. He immediately ran towards them.

"…Oh look at the girl Masaki. I was black haired and you were orange haired. Now it got reversed as Kagome is black and Ichigo is orange haired… Oh their children would be…"

"SHUT UP!"

Ichigo took hold of Kagome in his arms and gave a side kick that sent Isshin flying across the room that somehow got his head stuck in between the walls.

'Both are mental…' Kagome sighed as Ichigo allowed her to stand on her feet.

"Actually your dad was talking an important matter." Kagome looked at Ichigo expectantly while Ichigo looked back at her confused.

"He was?"

They could faintly hear Isshin's mumbling from the walls while Karin and Yuzu tried to get their father out of it.

Kagome nodded her head. "It's arranged such that I'll go with you to your school for studying. So I'll come from next week. But your father was telling me to join from tomorrow. He was asking for your opinion."

Ichigo thought for a while

'Ok…. She coming to high school… with me… Hmmm Keigo, Tatsuki and Mizuiro are a problem. And so are Ishida, Chad and Inoue are also there. They'll pester me with questions… And my job as a substitute shinigami is also there.' He then looked at Kagome and saw that she was just looking at him lazily as if she knew that his answer would be an outright "NO"

Oh no. He will not let himself be down to his _Betrothed_ …

"I say why not." Ichigo grinned, relishing at the shocked face of Kagome's. "You will be bored if you are here alone 'cause my dad'll go for looking after his patients and Yuzu and Karin are having school. So yeah you can come from tomorrow if you like. You have the uniform right? So it won't be a problem."

Kagome was surprised. She thought that Mr. Orange would reject the idea for sure as he may consider her as a nuisance but he did not have any problem at all.

"If you want I'll show you around too. You know important places…" Ichigo said scratching the back of his head. Why was he willing to help this annoying pest now?

Kagome took it into consideration and smiled "I'd like that. Ok. I'll join the high school tomorrow."

Ichigo smiled back as well though for unknown reasons.

"Well that's settled then." Isshin said, 'HOW THE HELL DID HE COME BACK SO FAST?' Ichigo and Kagome think mouth agape, eating his dinner.

Ichigo and Kagome went back as well to join the others.

* * *

Kagome was made to sleep with Yuzu and Karin as she and Ichigo shouted "NO!" to Isshin who suggested Kagome be with Ichigo for the night. She placed her bags and other stuff in the shelves of the twins. Her grandfather was very much kind enough to provide her the school uniform that she would be going from tomorrow. She remembered it was a white colored shirt and grey colored skirt.

Karin and Yuzu conversed with Kagome and they had a pleasant exchange of more information. The two beds of the twin girls were moved to make it as one and Kagome lay between the two. At some point of time both the young girls were hugging her though she did not mind the least.

Kagome just lay there staring at the ceiling as she usually did in her home. Back in her feudal era she used to gaze at the stars. They were very clear that time.

Feudal Japan….

Friends….

Kikyo…

Inuyasha….

Kagome sighed and tried to think something else other than the hanyou, frowning. She then turned her head to look at the moon that was showering the light into their room.

' _What was that?_ '

Kagome's eyes widened a little when she saw something blur flash through the moon light. It just happened fast, so she did not know whether it was her mind playing with her or something black just went by. She lifted her head but stopped immediately when she felt Karin jerk a little. Kagome then lay down again, but was just staring at the moon.

'Definitely something was there.'

And she saw that clearly.

A small shade of orange ….

* * *

Ichigo came back after killing, more like slicing; an annoying hollow that was bee- shaped looking. It sprayed some poison onto him but luckily he dodged all of them because wherever they hit, that burned instantly. It had caught hold of a man and Ichigo reached at the right time to save him and to destroy the hollow from other souls.

Ichigo jumped into his room through the window and ran a hand through his unruly orange hair. He was feeling hectic. Well today was full of surprises for him.

Urahara acting all weird, Ishida's uncharacteristic shouting, knowing that he was betrothed to another version of Tatsuki, yeah this day could not get any better at all.

Ichigo got into his body and took a deep breath, closing his eyes. There's no point in crying as his life was _always_ full of surprises after meeting Rukia. Being substitute shinigami had its problems. He knew that his life was never a bed full of roses.

And now his mom had some stupid agreement with some idiot to make him marry someone whom he knew only from today.

Ichigo frowned.

Kagome mentioned that her father had given his old man some letter. What was in that? He was curious. Maybe he would get some knowledge on this entire deal. He should talk to his dad about that.

Ichigo got on his bed and slowly closed his eyes, to get a comfortable sleep to avoid all the…

'BEEP BEEP'

"OH NO!"

Ichigo threw up his hands as heard the loud yell of his shinigami badge go on indicating some other hollow was there to get itself killed.

'Won't have a problem if I could get a partner to share this… this…. Ah whatever.'

Ichigo got up and went back to his shinigami form to kill that hollow for good.


	3. Chapter 3

Kagome was helping Yuzu in making breakfast as Karin was watching T.V. Kagome was holding a bowl of water when she heard loud yelling, apparently from Ichigo if the voice goes by, and a body falling down that shocked her causing her to lose her balance. But she got the grip on a table at the right time and did not allow the bowl to fall down.

"Good one Kagome sis." Karin gave a peace sign.

Kagome smiled "Thank you. But… what was that?"

"That's dad and big brother. Every morning dad wakes up big brother" Yuzu said without looking at Kagome as she was concentrating on her breakfast.

"….More like punches big brother." Karin muttered.

Kagome blinked her eyes "…And…. Why is that?"

"Who knows?" Karin shook her head and turned her attention on her favorite channel. "Oh… and Kagome sis. You better get ready for your first day to Karakura high school."

"Yes! I will take it from here Kagome sis." Yuzu looked at Kagome and smiled.

Kagome nodded her head and went to get ready.

* * *

Ichigo was glaring at his dad who was lying on the ground from his window.

"And that next time this happens, I'll make sure to tie you up on a sky scrapper. Heard that?" Ichigo gritted his teeth and stomped off to the bath room.

Isshin was grinning proudly "Oh! He dodged my attack today. He is improving. Tomorrow I'll sneak up to his room and give him a kick. Yeah! Ha ha."

He will never learn….

Ichigo stared at his reflection and saw some dark circles around his eyes. He slept at around 3 in the morning and now at 6.30 his dad must wake him up? Did he not have any useful work to do other than pester his own son?

Ichigo slapped his head with his own hand and then turned the cool water to get a refreshing bath, having a silver of hope that today would be better than yesterday was. He must have a talk with Kagome on the matter of this ' _betrothed'_ as no one should know about that too. He sighed and raised his head a little accepting the bath to take away all his worries and provide him satisfaction.

* * *

Kagome looked at reflection and tilted her head. Unlike her previous uniform, this made her look a little too _sexy_ to her liking…. Her chest area was a little bit tight due to this shirt and the gray skirt was really small compared to her previous green skirt, showing off her creamy legs. There was a red bow tie too.

Kagome tied her hair into a pony tail just to look different from her usual leaving hair freely. She then applied some pink lip gloss and took a pose as if she were a model. She placed her hands on her hips and gave a pout to her reflection and laughed shaking her head.

"…Am I to assume you've gone mad?"

Kagome jumped at the voice and turned around, her skirt moving accordingly, to see Ichigo wearing his school uniform, carrying his bag, looking at her lazily.

"Wha…. Wha…. Where are your manners? Should you not at least knock the door before you enter someone else's room?" Kagome asked glaring at Ichigo.

Ichigo grunted. As if he got something like that from his dad. "Nothing happened right?" He just waved his hand.

Kagome huffed. What if she was just changing her dress? It would definitely have been inappropriate, right? Suddenly thinking of that situation, Kagome eyes widened and she felt herself heat up.

Having the same thoughts, even Ichigo's cheeks were becoming red.

The two looked away at the same time.

"Uhh… I'll see you down stairs…. Uhmmm... Yeah!" And with that Ichigo was not seen. Was he a ninja or something? Kagome bit her lower lip and shrugged. She then took her bag, glanced at the mirror one last time and left.

* * *

As Kagome reached downstairs, she saw that Isshin was lying on the floor blanked out. Karin was moving around not even so much glancing at the unconscious person while Yuzu was poking her father with a stick trying to wake him up.

"What happened?" She asked, although having a faint idea, Ichigo who was waiting for her near the door.

"You're better off not asking." Ichigo shrugged and looked outside.

By the looks of it, Kagome understood that Isshin had said something to Ichigo that made him angry and all this happened.

"Come on let's go. Don't wana be late for school..." Ichigo said while slowly walking, looking back at Kagome through the corner of his brown eyes.

Kagome nodded her head and walked fastly to reach Ichigo, waving at Yuzu and Karin who waved back as well, the former smiling closing her eyes.

* * *

During the walk Ichigo and Kagome were having a quarrel of whether the others must know that they are betrothed or not.

Kagome was telling they must inform others so as to avoid any future problems while Ichigo disagreed by telling to keep the matter to be quiet.

"But why? Wouldn't it be good to avoid any awkward situations in the future?" Kagome asked.

Ichigo shook his head "No! I don't suppose any matter of that sort will come. I'm sure of that. So let's not tell anyone k." He looked at Kagome expectantly.

 _Oh how wrong he was…._

Kagome frowned "Do you suppose there will be a problem if we tell that?"

"Not like that. You see I don't want you to be in trouble like many of them asking about us and all. Trust me when I say that you'd be having less trouble just by telling you're my friend's daughter who's living in my home. Really…."

Kagome shrugged her shoulders and sighed in defeat "K Fine. If you say so…."

* * *

They reached the high school after some time. Kagome could see that it was a huge school and she felt something coming from that area. It was the same feeling she got from Ichigo's father and sometimes even from Ichigo as well.

Suddenly Kagome remembered that orange and black figure she saw yesterday. What was that? What was she feeling now? She looked at Ichigo and saw that he had a scowl and was simply nodding his head to students whom he preferably knew. Was he… hiding something…. from her?

Ichigo took Kagome to their class teacher to get the facts done. He then went to his classroom but was stopped in the mid way due to a huge shout

"GOOOOD MOOORRRRNIIIIINNNGGGGGGG ICHIIIIIIIIIGOOOOO!"

Before Keigo could give a hug to his friend he was sent flying away to the other side due to the kick he got from Ichigo.

"Dumbass!" Ichigo muttered while entering into the class.

"Good morning Ichigo." Mizuiro smiled while typing in his cell, in his chair.

"Mizuiro." Ichigo nodded his head taking his place as well.

"Why can't you at least do that to me?" Keigo whined while lying on the floor.

"If you wish Ichigo normally he would do the same thing to you too Mr. Asano." Mizuiro said lazily while looking at his cell.

"MR. ASANO? What did I deserve for everyone to be so cold to me?" Keigo broke into anime tears.

'Oh brother!' Ichigo rolled his eyes.

"Ichigo."

Ichigo turned his head to see Chad give him a nod, along with Ishida and Inoue.

"Chad." Ichigo nodded his head.

"Kurosaki." Ishida looked at him and moved his spectacles.

"Ishida."

"Good morning~ Kurosaki-kun~" Inoue smiled waving her hand.

"Inoue." Ichigo gave a half smile.

The exchange was not missed by Ishida and Chad. They noticed that whenever Orihime was involved Ichigo would relax a little bit… Hmmm….

"Good morning HIME!" Chizuru came behind Orihime and hugged her with all her might, enjoying the feeling of Orihime's big chest. "OHHH how I missed you…."

Orihime gasped, her eyes widening… She could not breath...

"Oh dear! What's happening to you? Here let me massage your nice…."

KA-POW

Chizuru pressed her hands against her jaw, glaring at Tatsuki who interrupted the perfect moment.

"Why you…"

"What's your problem? Never again come near Orihime you stupid." Tatsuki snarled and took her seat near Orihime while checking her for any injuries.

Ichigo was watching all the action and sweat dropped a little. Yes, he was angry at Chizuru for irritating Orihime but Tatsuki was like a demon when it came to her best friend. Gone was the case of any idiot who even so much thinks of laying a finger on Orihime no matter what.

At that time the class teacher came and everyone wished her.

"Good morning everyone. Today a new transfer student is going to join us." She looked at the door expectantly and all the class students saw a girl coming to the class.

"Please introduce yourself."

The new girl bowed her head a little and looked up. "Hello. My name is Kagome Higurashi. Let's be friends" She smiled and could not help but glance at Ichigo who was…. Looking away …Glaring. Kagome frowned. Now what was with him?

* * *

Ichigo tried his best _not_ to look interested in the new girl at all by looking away. He saw that Keigo's jaw was touching the floor while Mizuiro had stopped whatever he was typing in the cell to stare at Kagome with wide eyes.

Many boys had their mouths open and Ichigo really wanted to punch their faces but refrained himself from doing that. After all it was his idea to not let anyone know that _he_ was betrothed to _her_. And most of all why should he care anyway? It's not like he…. had…. Something… Anything on her… right?

Ichigo then again looked at the class and saw that the boys were having the same _dumb_ expressions. He took a deep breath.

 _This day couldn't get any better…._

He thought sarcastically.

* * *

 _The sun was shining brightly and Tatsumi was walking with some flowers in his small hand. Masaki said she will come back next week so he was all alone as usual. But today as he always did he had to provide those flowers to a particular person. He reached a lamp post and waved his hand grinning. For onlookers, the little kid was waving at air but in reality there was a spirit nearby the lamp post._

" _How are you?" Tatsumi smiled softly as he looked at the spirit of a tall young girl as he presented the flowers near the lamp post._

" _Good" She smiled as well looking at the little boy who came to visit her always. She was very happy to see Tatsumi as the kid was the only one who could see her and talked to her "And thanks for the flowers… They are lovely."_

 _Tatsumi smiled merrily but it turned to a frown when the girl's face turned into that of fear._

" _Is something the matte...?"_

 _Tatsumi felt it. He could not breath as he felt something powerful coming. The girl looked truly frightened as she turned her head to the left side. There Tatsumi saw some figure like a spider but the weird thing was that it had some white mask as its head and had a hole where its heart must be._

' _What's that?'_

 _The huge monster roared as the girl screamed in fear. Tatsumi was scared. He did not know what that creature was at all and it was crawling towards them roaring in a peculiar manner. The spirit was crying and hiding behind the lamp post screaming at Tatsumi to run away from there. He did not know what to do and simply stood there, frightened…_

 _Suddenly he saw light… White light…_

 _It shined brightly and Tatsumi was losing consciousness._

 _All he could remember was a woman, from the long hair falling behind her, standing in front of him with some huge arrow and everything went blank..._

* * *

"Ok so…" The class teacher looked around and found a free place near Orihime. "Kagome go and sit near Inoue. Inoue raise your hand please."

Kagome looked front and saw a girl raising her hand and smiling at her. As Kagome made her way towards the eagerly waiting girl she took in her appearance to make out character.

The girl, now identified as Inoue, has grey eyes ( _Interesting eye color_ ) and long, waist-length, burnt orange hair. She is slender yet has curvaceous figure for a teenager, especially in terms of her large breasts, Kagome thought. She had her hair in bangs tucked behind her ears with hairpins.

Kagome got an edge feeling when she came near that girl, but did not know why…

"Hello! My name is Orihime Inoue." Inoue smiled beaming at Kagome as if she knew her from childhood.

"Kagome Higurashi." Kagome blinked her eyes at the hyperactive girl. 'Is she always this active?'

She settled in her seat and looked around. Most of the boys were staring at her with twinkling eyes, well except Ichigo of course, and she did not like it at all. She badly wanted to punch those idiots just staring at her. Kagome glanced back at Ichigo and saw that he was scowling so much. He was even gritting his teeth. Now what was is problem? She shrugged and tried to listen to the class teacher.

Kagome tried to take a pencil from her bag to make notes when it fell down from her hands.

"Oh…"

Sighing Kagome was about to bend to take the pencil when she was being handed by it from a very lean hand. She took it graciously and looked up to thank whoever it was when her eyes widened in shock.

She is met with a bespectacled teenager of average height and slender build. He has straight, chin-length raven-colored hair framing both sides of his face, and is fair-skinned with blue eyes.

'It's that same boy.' She thought when she saw the same dark haired lean boy she assumed was Ichigo at first. The boy moved his spectacles a little bit in an irritated manner. He is definitely expecting thanks from her.

"Uhhmm…. Thank you. Kagome Higurashi." Kagome fake smiled 'Such an arrogant personality he has'

"You're welcome. Uryu Ishida" He said slowly and looked in front to listen to the class in a dignified manner, a little red color could be seen on his cheeks but Kagome did not notice it.

'Thank God he's not the one I am betrothed to' Kagome looked front after giving a final stare at the imperious lean boy.

Suddenly she felt tensed. She got this irritating feeling and did not know what that was at all. She felt her chest tighten as she felt the jewel inside her start to react to whatever was out there. This is the first time she felt the jewel… Yes… There is some negative energy coming from something and it is causing this kind of reaction from the jewel.

'Shit!'

If the jewel starts to glow then her cover will be blown. Everyone will stare at her as the pink glow will elite due to the Shikon-no-tama jewel's reaction to the negative source like it does when it was in Feudal Japan…. But thankfully the energy is weak and thus the jewel was not glowing like it usually does. But there is something that resembles to a demon outside the school… What was that? Kagome frowned when she saw even Orihime shiver and looked fearfully to her left.

'So there definitely is something out there that even Orihime can sense. But how can she know it… Could she…'

But before Kagome could make out, Ichigo's hand was up yelling "BATHROOM"

* * *

'… Eighteen Nineteen Twenty. Nope! Not working.' Ichigo shook his head. He could not calm down the anger that was boiling inside him; he may allow his inner hollow to take charge to just slice off these idiots. He could literally feel the lust in Keigo's eyes as that bastard watches Kagome's chest hungrily. He would just Bankai that idiot then and there. Wait a minute… Why the hell was he getting irritated and frustrated? He should not be bothered about all this at all. No he was not ang….

THE FUCK?

Even Mizuiro was staring at Kagome, not even so much blinking his eyes. Usually he'll be typing of something in his cell not giving a damn to the world. Why the sudden change in demeanor?

That's it. He would just take their eyes out and…

Again?

Ichigo shook his head and looked down to his text book. What was wrong with him now? He should not feel anything that concerns about Kagome. Yeah…. Kagome is a girl and he is angry that the other boys in his class are staring at her inappropriately… Yes that's it.

' _I would do the same for any other girl as well. Yes yes…_ ' Ichigo nodded his head as though confirming it. ' _I would be upset if anything happens to Orihime, Rukia, Tatsuki..._ '

" _Oh is that so? Hey King… I've never seen ya getting all hyper when that lesbo girl hugs the big chest foodie with all her might enjoying her or when that horny plushy jumps at old Chappy grandma… Why's that eh?"_ A watery tone stated.

Ichigo sweat dropped as he did not have an answer to that. He did not get any comeback answer to shut the pale parasite inside his head and looked away…

Only to see Chizuru too was staring at Kagome's body with an evil gleam.

' _Don't tell me… She has her eyes on Kagome too_?'

' _I'm sure she'll love Kagome more than her so called_ _ **Betrothed**_ _…_ ' A raspy chuckle could be heard.

Ichigo slapped a hand on his face.

Ichigo could not help but give a glance at Kagome and saw that she was talking something to that Quincy boy.

Did that four eyed dork just blush? Ichigo gritted his teeth. He really needed to calm down so as to not be the substitute shinigami and slice those eyeing Kagome and…

Suddenly Ichigo got that feeling. Yes some hollow was out there.

For the first time in the history of hollow killing, Ichigo thanked that hollow with all his heart.

Ichigo raised his hand high in the air.

"BATHROOM"

The teacher nodded her head and continued to read out a paragraph from the text book.

Ichigo stood up and ran away not before giving Kagome a glance for which she blinked.

Orihime, Chad and Ishida were debating whether they should join or not. They knew Ichigo would finish it quickly but they have to help him right? So they also asked for permission to go, that Kagome found very weird.

'There is something going on between them…' Kagome thought while feeling the jewel inside her glow a little bit. A light pink color formed near her chest area and Kagome panicked. She lowered herself in her seat and placed a book on in front of her so that no one will notice it. She feared the glow may rise but was shocked even more when it suddenly stopped.

'Weird….' She frowned. She thought she heard some faint voice of a girl somewhere… talking to her… Maybe her imagination.

* * *

Orihime, Ishida and Chad ran as fast as they could outside the school to the grounds, their weapons at ready. But what they saw shocking.

Especially to the two of them

There stood in front of them was a psychotic looking Ichigo who was slashing nothing but air, which signifies that he had destroyed the hollow in a jiffy.

Ichigo ran out as fast as he could and turned into his shinigami form. He flash stepped towards the trouble and three eagle shaped hollows watching him hungrily. Ichigo gritted his teeth. Those three hollows had the faces of Keigo, Mizuiro and Chizuru, in Ichigo's fantasy and that did it. He immediately flash stepped towards the three and then slashed them with his zanpakto in a blur that it was impossible to believe that there were hollows there in the first place. Ichigo did not see that he had just killed the hollows quickly and continued to slash the air.

Orihime and Chad were taking in the matter with the former's mouth wide open while the latter maintained his posture. Ishida smirked believing the Kurosaki boy has lost it.

"…Ichigo?" Chad tried

"Kurosaki-kun?" Orihime called out a little loudly.

They were about to shout out at him, when a stone was aimed at Ichigo and hit the target's head successfully causing the boy to turn around in anger.

"WHO THE HEL… Oh… Inoue…. Chad, Ishida" Ichigo smiled sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck.

"And what were you trying to accomplish?" Ishida asked crossing arms across his chest, glaring.

"None of your damn business…" Ichigo yelled and came down towards them.

"Are you okay?" Chad asked a little concerned.

"Oh… I'm fine! Okkie dokkie… Never better…" Ichigo's right hand formed a fist and he hit it two times on his left chest with a stern expression.

"You killed all the hollows?" Orihime asked smiling brightly

Ichigo nodded his head "I sure did. Guess we can go to class now"

All of them nodded their heads and turned around to go back.

Ichigo frowned when he got the same nagging feeling behind his back like the day before and looked back. He saw nothing but he knew he had felt it before when he met Kagome for the first time. That day too he felt as if someone was watching him from afar. Shrugging off the feeling, he went to class

* * *

"My my…. You do have a some power in knowing someone else's reiatsu… Don't worry; we will surely meet Ichigo…." A man smiled, showing his teeth that were like a piano.

* * *

 **Lunch hour….**

Kagome took the lunch Yuzu had made for her and got up from her seat. Kagome looked to her left and saw Ichigo standing near his seat with two males she did not know. One thing she knew was that those two were having their eyes on her and Ichigo had that infamous scowl while talking something with them. He then looked at her…

"Do you want to have lunch with us?"

Orihime came towards Kagome and was now smiling at her holding her arm with another girl. "If you want we can have lunch together in the place where we usually sit?"

Kagome raised an eye brow at the offer then smiled "Ok" She then looked at the other girl "Hi I'm Kagome"

"Tatsuki" The girl now identified as Tatsuki nodded her head. She is of average height with short black hair and blue eyes. She has a contrasting appearance to that of Orihime Kagome noticed.

Tatsuki is like a tomboy if her scowl was anything to by and has a very lean frame compared to Orihime's curvier figure. "Let's go" She started to walk, with a smiling Orihime by her side.

'Not the friendly type as Orihime huh' Kagome thought as she followed them.

They reached near the tree the girls usually sat and the girls sat under it opening their lunch. Kagome had bought rice and curry with some freshly cut vegetables, Tatsuki too had rice while Orihime's was peculiar as always.

Kagome's eyes widened when she saw what the girl had bought. It was a mixture of colors, though she did not understand the ingredients precisely. There was some strawberry colored creamy item with… chili powder on cream? beans with chocolate sauce… And that girl was eating it as if the food was made in heaven.

Kagome stopped looking; she may vomit any second now.

"So Kagome-chan…" The auburn haired girl called "How is our high school?"

Kagome nodded her head eating her lunch "It's good. Wish I could make a lot of friends" She smiled not looking at the way Orihime was having that chili powered food in bliss. Even Tatsuki looked like she wanted to throw up.

"Kagome-chan you want to try my lunch?" Orihime asked taking her lunch box in front of Kagome with hopeful eyes. Tatsuki gave a look at Kagome as if she was going to die anytime soon.

"Uhmm…" Kagome could practically see the proud feeling Orihime held in her eyes and could not back down "Ok…. I'll try some…"

Kagome took some portion of the strawberry colored food and placed it in her mouth. Her face paled immediately. It tasted of beans, strawberry, milk and… mushrooms? "Uhh…" She looked back at Orihime and saw that the auburn haired girl was waiting for appreciation. "Yeah! It's… good…" She nodded her head gulping down the horrible taste, knowing full well she would have to face the consequences later with a bad stomach ache.

"I KNEW IT" Orihime raised her hands in the air.

Kagome felt someone's eyes on her and looked around. When she did not find anyone staring at her, she thought it was just her mood playing with her and continued to have her lunch moving away from Orihime a little bit.

"HIME"

A loud shout was heard and Kagome saw two hands snake around Orihime's chest tightly, fondling them as the auburn haired girl looked shocked.

'Ewwww' Kagome was bewildered and was about to get up to kill the boy who did that but was stopped when she saw Tatsuki had done the deed.

"LEAVE HER ALONE" Tatsuki gave a kick to whoever the person was and Kagome was actually surprised to see that it was a girl who had crawled behind Orihime hugging her.

This girl is a thin teenager with short red hair and purple eyes, her bangs parted on both sides of her face and wear red framed glasses. She rubbed her aching head and glared at Tatsuki. "What's with you if I try to talk with my Hime?" She snarled.

'Hime? Is she by any chance attracted to Orihime?' Kagome thought sweat dropping. That girl made Kagome to remember Kouga, who was always behind her with his over feelings for her.

The girl then looked at Kagome and gave an eerie grin that Kagome did not like the least. "Hiya there! I am Chizuru and you're the new girl aren't ya? Nice to meet ya" The girl now identified as Chizuru gained towards Kagome but was thrown away by Tatsuki who hit her again.

Kagome blinked her eyes, accepting her fate. Weird place, weird school, weird people… Well her dad was the one who wanted her to be here. Thanks a lot dad….

"Sorry about that" Kagome looked at Tatsuki who was looking at her with a sympathetic look. Tatsuki understood that all this would be so much for the new girl to get accepted.

"Hello…" Kagome looked at another girl sitting with them. "I am Michiru Ogawa. Nice to meet you" She smiled

"Kagome Higurashi" Kagome smiled.

"Where did you study before?" Tatsuki asked conversationally

"In Tokyo. Well to be honest I couldn't study more like my fellow classmates due to my busy work" Kagome said and her eyes immediately widened 'Oh no'

"Busy work? What work?" Tatsuki asked frowning

'Think Kagome think…' "You see my dad died when I was a child and I have a brother too so I had to work along my mother, do some odd jobs, and be at our shrine…"

Tatsuki nodded her head "I see… That must have been pretty hard for you"

Orihime looked sad "Truly… You suffered a lot but you did what you could do. You had to work in a shr… YOU HAVE A SHRINE KAGOME-CHAN?" She shouted causing everyone to close their ears with their hands from bleeding.

"Uhmm… Yes as a matter of fact we do. The shrine belongs to my family and so we have to look after it" Kagome explained

"That's so cool. Have a shrine for ourselves… If I had one I'd always pray for my brother, all of my friends and Kurosaki - kun" Orihime said, her eyes twinkling.

Kagome tilted her head 'Kurosaki-kun? As in Ichigo?' "Uhmm… Pardon my interference but… Kurosaki- _kun_?" Orihime sputtered, her hands waving here and there that made Kagome to raise an eyebrow. "Boyfriend perhaps?" Kagome's eyes softened when she saw Orihime's eyes widen like saucers. "It's k… I won't tell anyone…"

Tatsuki shook her head "Don't bother to tease her Kagome but yeah she has a long time crush on Ichigo, our class mate. I'm sure you must have noticed a boy with orange hair, very tall and all. Yeah that's him."

Even though she tried to smile, Kagome sucked in a breath. Did she feel pain? NO! No… right? There it goes again… The same feeling of something in the jewel and a girl's voice…. What is that?

Orihime looked down embarrassed. "You did not have to say that Tatsuki-chan"

"You're the one who said his name and Kagome got it correctly too so why lie? And I'm sure Kagome can keep a secret as this piece of information won't be anything to her right?" Tatsuki looked at Kagome expectantly.

Kagome looked at her and was about to answer when the bell rang indicating that lunch was over.

* * *

Ichigo was watching Kagome from the roof top where he and his friends were having food and winced lightly when he saw Orihime trying to offer her weird food for her. She looked a little confused he could see but she took some anyway. And God did she looked like she saw a demon? Wait where did that come from? There are no demons…

Shaking his head Ichigo again looked back at Kagome and saw the poor girl trying to smile at Orihime with a clear look that stated she badly wanted to vomit. Ichigo couldn't help but grin. He would out right reject Orihime's food by telling some lame excuses and save his health but Kagome accepted it even though she knew the food was more than poison. Orihime's food could be used to kill an enemy painfully and she was the only one who did not know that in the whole world.

But still, Kagome took a bold decision by eating some of the horrid looking food. She did not even complain about the taste he noticed.

"Ichigo?"

"Huh?" Ichigo looked back and saw that his friends were staring at him "What?"

Keigo had anime tears in his eyes "How many times did I call you? And when Chad just called you once you turned back. Am I not your friend?" Keigo cried out loud but could not continue as Ichigo's kick effectively made him silent. He flew away and Mizuiro had to dive his head to avoid from getting hurt, texting all the while.

"What's the matter Kurosaki? You are not behaving yourself" Ishida stated pushing up his glasses.

Chad nodded his head.

'Thanks for stating the obvious Quincy boy' Ichigo rolled his eyes

"I think I know why Ichigo's acting strangely" Mizuiro said grinning, taking his eyes off his cell. Ichigo looked at him, raising an eye brow

"Ichigo's thinking about the beautiful new girl that came today to our class…." Mizuiro winked. The others were staring at Ichigo curiously to see how Ichigo would react to it.

Ichigo blinked his eyes, then he saw red "What do you mean by that? I'm not at all thinking about Kagome. Why would I be? She's not anyone important to me… And…"

"And why are you blabbering so much?" Ishida asked without any expression visible on his face. Even his eyes could not be seen due to the sunlight falling on his spectacles.

Ichigo gulped. "I just meant to say that…"

"…. That you do not know the new girl…. Got that" Mizuiro nodded his head smirking.

"Don't tell me." Everyone turned to a serious looking Keigo staring at Ichigo frowning "You fell for the new girl! But I thought you'll be with Orihime….." He looked down "wait! If Ichigo likes Kagome then I'll have a chance on Orihime, the biggest chest of them all…" He then looked elsewhere crossing his arms "But even Kagome is beautiful. She's like an angel that fell from the sky… Her blue eyes hypnotized me… But I need Orihime… and I want Kagome, ohhh her soft body is just begging me to give love bites and…" Before he could continue more he was thrown away to the other side by a powerful kick from the ever angrier Ichigo whose hands formed fists, glaring and breathing heavily.

" **WILL YOU SHUT UP**?" Ichigo yelled that caused the others to look at him confused. What got him so roughed up?

Thankfully at that moment the bell rang and Ichigo stormed away from the roof

"What did I do?" Keigo mumbled.

"You apparently angered him crazy, Mr. Asano" Mizuiro said nonchalantly texting in his cell, while walking with Ishida and Chad to the stairs to go to class carrying their lunch boxes.

"MR. ASANO AGAIN? WHY IS MY LIFE SO CRUEL TO ME?" Keigo cried out to the skies.

No one saw that a figure was watching all of them from above, hands in his pockets. He stood on the air frowning at the school.

"I felt it… Yes! The reaction of the Shikon-no-tama jewel to the hollow bait was perfect… The miko is in here somewhere…. I need some more hollows to get the miko to show her true powers…" He quickly vanished as if he was just an illusion…

* * *

 **The last hour of the day… History ….**

"… So class…. You will have a project to do that must be submitted two weeks later. You will be in a team of five members each and everyone has to participate. I need you all to do the work and not have one among you to do the necessary things and the rest copy. Since there are 25 students in this class, there will be five teams. After we choose the teams I'll talk about the project. So who all wants to take the initiative and be the leaders of the group? Any five students?" The teacher looked at the students as everyone was groaning not at all happy with the work provided.

Ishida immediately stood up, moving his spectacles in a more comfortable position, and looked around to see if anyone else stood as well. But no one else got up.

"Only Ishida? No one else? Well we will _choose_ them then…." The teacher glared and took out a small bowl from underneath. "Ok all of you right your names in a piece of paper and place them in the bowl that I have in my hand. Except Ishida of course." Teacher took the bowl and placed it on her desk, shifting her spectacles a little bit.

All the students wrote their names, came near the desk and put them in the bowl and went back to their seats.

Orihime prayed that she will be in Ichigo's team no matter what. Even Tatsuki should be with her… If God permits… then Ishida-kun, Sado-kun and also Kagome chan….

Kagome looked at Orihime and saw that she was folding her arms, closing her eyes. She then opened her eyes and glanced at Ichigo who was looking outside the window who did not notice Orihime's staring. Kagome's eyes formed slits. There it goes again… A girl's voice inside somewhere…. Kagome frowned as she definitely understood that there is something inside her that she did not about other than the jewel. What was it?

"Okay class, since everyone has put the paper that has their names, we'll start selecting. First we will have Ishida take the four students that will be in his team. Please come forward Ishida"

Ishida got up and went towards the desk. He then placed his hand inside the bowl and closed his eyes. He took out one paper that was folded poorly. 'Definitely a boy' He thought as he opened the paper. His face immediately paled

"Kurosaki Ichigo" He spit out and looked behind him staring at his orange haired rival aka substitute shinigami.

Ichigo had his lips upwards if that could be indicated as a smile, his eyes in slits raising his left hand. Clearly very _happy_ to be in Ishida's team…

"Good. Next" The teacher prompted.

Ishida once again put his hand inside the bowl and took out another paper. It was also folded poorly… Another boy! "Mizuiro…" Ishida said.

Mizuiro smiled. At least he's with Ichigo.

Ishida took out another paper that was very much roughly folded. He opened it and read the name that was written in an unreadable hand writing "Asano Keigo" Ishida said tight lipped. 'Oh how lucky his day is today….'

Keigo shouted a loud "Yeah!" as he was very happy to be in a team that had both Ichigo and Mizuiro in it…. Though he was not that pleased to be with the four-eyed freak….

Everyone waited anxiously for the next person who would be in Ishida's team.

Ishida took out a paper that was very neatly folded and read the name that was very neatly written as well. "Kagome Higurashi" Ishida said looking behind

* * *

Ichigo's eyes widened as he looked at the blue eyed girl. 'She's in my team?' Ichigo looked back at the other two members of his team and saw both of them had dreamy expressions.

' _FUCKING HELL_!'

' _Congrags… King….. You've got a big head ache ha ha_ ' the watery tone of the parasite in him was heard.

' _SHUT UP'_

' _Just do what you have to do and then she'll be all yours…_ ' The hollow grinned creepily.

' _What to do_?' Ichigo asked confused.

' _DO_ _ **IT**_ …'

' _FUCK!_ '

' _That's what I meant_ …' The hollow rolled his golden eyes.

' _GET LOST'_

* * *

Mizuiro grinned 'Wow! She's in our team... Might as well take the chance and flirt with her… who knows I may be lucky to get a beautiful girl as my girl friend' He smirked

* * *

'Kagome is the last one…. Oh I truly feel blessed.' Keigo sighed dreamily. 'If only I was in a team of Kagome, Orihime, Tatsuki… Oh I'll be pampered with so many beautiful girls. And I could even…' Keigo thought of different scenarios he could have with all the gorgeous girls in his class surrounding him.

* * *

Kagome blinked her eyes. She is in a team where she is the only girl? And that too one among the boys in her team is her betrothed? Oh God!

" _Won't it be fun? You with four boys… Especially with your betrothed… the orange haired sexy strawberry… We'll have lots and lots of enjoyment…"_

' _What?_ ' "Who is this?" Kagome asked loudly but kept quiet when everyone stared at her, especially the other three members in her group who were all standing for unknown reason.

"Who's who Kagome?" The teacher asked clearly not happy

"Nothing" Kagome said very fast.

"Well…. Kagome please stand up as I told you all to…"

Kagome stood up.

"Well this is the first team…" The teacher looked at the class "Ishida is the leader and you all will actively participate in this project." She looked at Ichigo, Mizuiro, Keigo and Kagome "I will evaluate each one of your performances in your project work and based on that your grades will be assigned. Clear? Good sit down everyone and you can go back to your seat Ishida. Now I will take a name… Hmm… Let's see…. Yes. Ok… Tatsuki. Come forward and take the names of your team members please…."

Five teams were selected. Orihime was in Tatsuki's team along with Chad and Chizuru. Chizuru was very happy to be with Orihime. But the auburn haired girl was very sad that she was not in Ichigo's team and felt a little jealous on Kagome as she was with him.

"Ok class… Now you all have been placed in your teams, I will talk about what you all must do. This project will be based on the historical events based on spirituality. So each team must decide on any event that happened centuries ago and must do a presentation two weeks later. It can be anything…. A war, an event, a myth, anything... You have to decide and tell me the topic by tomorrow and get it signed. No two teams will have same topic so if you want a topic be the first to take it. And remember this project is a combined work. Don't even think that one of the team members will do all the work and others can rest. Each one of you has to present at least 3 slides and that is a must. Now all you of can discuss with your team members about the topic you need to do… In a low voice…." The teacher then took out some papers that she had to check.

Students started to chatter but kept quiet when they saw the glare the teacher was giving them and went to their team members.

Kagome took her book and a pencil and was about to get up, when she saw her team members where coming towards her seat making their way among the other students.

The four boys made their way towards Kagome and placed themselves in comfortable positions. Ichigo leaned against a wall that was on the left side of Kagome crossing his arms, Mizuiro and Keigo sat on empty seats that were in front of Kagome and to her right respectively and Ishida stood near Kagome leaning on a bench. Kagome looked at everyone and blinked her eyes not knowing what to do.

"Hello Kagome" She looked in front of her to see a boy which was looking at her turning around in the seat, who looks very young and wears the Karakura uniform with the jacket zipped up. He has short black hair and green eyes, parted down the middle with a stray bang in his face and the tips fanning out. "My name is Mizuiro. Nice to meet you" He gave his hand.

"Nice to meet you too…" She gave him her hand and shook it.

'Oh so soft…' Mizuiro thought as he looked at Kagome.

"Hiya! My name is Keigo" Keigo gave his hand too but Mizuiro shook it disheartening him.

Kagome blinked her eyes but smiled nonetheless "Hello"

"Can we get started?" Ichigo asked irritated.

Kagome frowned 'Mr. Attitude!'

Ishida moved his spectacles "Yes. First of all we need to select a topic based on spirituality… It must be something that amazes us in every way. We must all the information on it and get the best grades"

"How about something like a myth?" Ichigo gave a suggestion

"Yes…. Any ideas?" Ishida asked

"May be something that happened in the Feudal era" Mizuiro said not noticing the odd look Kagome was giving "In those times, there were demons and all right?"

"D-d-demons? Wow! I'm thankful I was not there…." Keigo said nervously

'Right…' Kagome thought sarcastically

"Do you have any ideas Kagome?" Ishida asked shifting his gaze to the silent girl

"Huh? Oh uhmm… I… Let me think…." Kagome said

"Why bother asking her? She wouldn't know anything…" Ichigo rolled his eyes looking away.

Kagome glared 'How dare him?' "Shikon-no-tama" She said staring at Ichigo

"Huh?" The boys looked at her puzzled, especially Ichigo

"You know… A powerful jewel that was made centuries ago by a miko while she was fighting some demons… I think we can take that topic" Kagome offered glancing at Ichigo, crossing her arms.

"That's a good idea" Mizuiro nodded his head "Good job Kagome"

"Splendid." Keigo gave a peace sign to Kagome

"Yes! I think we can take that as a topic. I know some of the story as my father told me. Like there was a time traveling miko who, with her friends tried to get the jewel shards to make it one and rescue it from some demon." Ishida said, tapping his chin

"Time traveling miko? Did she not have any else work to do?" Keigo shook his head but blinked his eyes when he felt a dark aura emitting from Kagome, her eyes darkened. "He he" He laughed nervously.

"What do you say Ichigo?" Mizuiro asked looking at him

Ichigo was just staring at Kagome with wide eyes. He was absolutely shocked when Kagome said the topic that they could choose in an instant. It was as if she knew the jewel and had thought it in her mind quickly. Hmm… They could use it….

"Yeah! I don't disagree. We can choose the topic of how the miko got all the shards back with her friends. What say?" Ichigo asked standing straight.

'Oh no!' Kagome gulped. She just said the topic without even so much thinking to show her worth to Ichigo but did not know that they will choose _her_ as the main topic. Oh no no no…..

"Uhmmm… I just suggested that's all. We can take any else topic if any…."

"No! This is the best topic" Ishida said "Thanks for giving the idea Kagome" Ishida gave a short smile that made Ichigo to look at him dumbly.

"Yes! So we've decided on the topic. Now all we have to do is get the needed information" Mizuiro said

"That's why internet is there…." Keigo grinned "We can search today and come tomorrow with as much information we have"

Ichigo nodded his head "Yes. We will see what all each one will get and take the valid points for our topic."

"Where will we meet?" Keigo asked

"I suggest Ichigo's place" Mizuiro said that shocked the hell out of Ichigo as well as Kagome

"Yeah! That way I can even have some good food that Yuzu prepares" Keigo said.

"Fine by me" Ishida nodded his head

Kagome looked at Ichigo who was staring at the boys "Now hold it hold it…. How can you all just decide like that without even asking me huh? I did not give a positive reply now, did I?" Ichigo said hands on his hips

"Oh come one Ichigo. My sister will only allow boys who are bald and you three would never do that right? And Mizuiro's … well…. It's not good either. So we suggest you place." Keigo said

"Ok ok! Fine fine… " Ichigo glanced at Kagome and looked back at the boys "we'll do it in my house. Time?"

"At five" Ishida said "So it's decided. No problem right?"

Ichigo and Kagome sighed 'Yeah. It's decided… And yes… there are lots and lots of problems….'


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's the new chapter, hope you'll enjoy it**

 **If any confusions arise feel free to review or PM me and I'll try to solve them as much as I can :-)**

 **REVIEWS**

 **Evil Aksara** : So 'Aksara' is a name of a community... COOL... And yes even I like 'HUNTER X HUNTER' as well :-). I like Gon and Killua. And the pairing I like in that would be... hmmmm... Kurapika and Melody ;-) Both understand each other very well... And Chrollo is like super damn hot while he's fighting ;-D

 **Spastic Freak** : Updated :-)

 **Infinities Lover** : :-)

 **Cecilia54** : Thank you :-)

 **jyre alcon** : Nope! Ichigo and Karin took extra precautions ;-D

 **Guest 1** : Updated... :-)

 **Dragonlily22** : Are you the guest? And I've updated... Yes I'll update the other stories too... :-)

 **TheLoyalMutation** : Updated :-)

 **Guest 2** : You got it :-D

 **Guest 3** : Surely are :-)

 **Guest 4** : He's too dense, isn't he? ;-D

 **Guest 5** : The answers will come to you in the next chapters... ;-)

 **Kagome S S** : 1) Yup! it sure is ;-)

2) She will definitely

 **Chaos - Guard** : ;-D

 **Meech Macko** : 1) I assure you this is not InuYasha bash fic :-) And yes Kagome will be made to move on by our orange haired shinigami ;-)

2) Yes! I know Ichigo's half human. But when he knew the fact he accepted it in a way a matured person would accept it... That's what I like about Ichigo...

 **Guest 6** : It'll be said in the next chapter... ;-)

 **lolistarkiller** : I have to admit here that English is not my first language. So I'll definitely make mistakes. And this story I write as some thoughts enter my mind... I just write like that... ;-P So if you care to help me in making this better, then I'll gladly accept your suggestions... :-)

* * *

Yes… They are coming….

The arrancars….

Urahara could feel it…

He currently sat cross legged in his room in the shop concentrating on finding a plan to stop Aizen from taking over the world.

He felt a spiritual pressure of someone hours before. This means that Aizen has started to act. The shinigamis' must be prepared for the chaos that will occur any minute….

"Yo!"

Urahara grinned raising his head "I felt your reiatsu from afar itself Kurosaki-san" He turned his head to look at Isshin who was standing at the door way, crossing his arms, leaning on it. "Something important hmm…."

Isshin looked at him intensely and then took out a neatly folded paper from his pocket "Read this…"He handed the paper to the former shinigami.

Urahara blinked his eyes.

Isshin had a very serious face too, which is uncommon.

Urahara eyed the paper as if he knew its contents somehow, took it and started to read

"It's a wonder you did not use Kagome for your research work as you always do knowing full well who or what she is…." Isshin said with tight lips. "You know her and yet you're acting as if she means nothing to you…. Why?" Isshin asked sternly.

'This means business….' Urahara thought as he folded the paper neatly after reading it and pressing it in his palm. He nodded his head "Yes! But more than her I know her father well…. He was…. unique…." Urahara's eyes were covered by the shadow of his hat and thus Isshin could not quite comprehend Urahara's expression.

"Let me make this clear… If you're planning to do something to or use Kagome, I will not accept that for sure…." Isshin said clearly

Urahara chuckled "If so, then why did you come to me?"

Isshin did not answer

Urahara had a ghost of a smile "Because in the letter my name's written…. But you don't trust me that much, do you?" Urahara stared at Isshin who looked away. Urahara sighed "Look I won't do anything to Kagome. The day she came to this town itself I understood who she is… When she came here to ask your address, I knew who she is… I knew she's Tatsumi's daughter…. Your late wife's best friend's daughter…. And most of all the fact she is a _miko_. A sacred angel…."

* * *

" _It was nice meeting you Kagome" Urahara smiled waving his hand._

 _Kagome waved back "See you later"_

' _We definitely have to…_ _ **Higurashi Kagome**_ _…._ _ **Tatsumi's little miko**_ _…."_

* * *

"Problems may arise right?" Isshin asked looking at the ceiling, in a calm manner.

Urahara looked at him through the shadow of his hat with questioning eyes.

"I mean… Ichigo's now substitute shinigami… So won't soul society enter in this matter? As in a relationship between a miko and shinigami will be hectic of a problem for a certain Soul king and…"

Urahara sighed "If it does what you will do?"

Isshin looked at Urahara in determination "I will **not** allow anyone to interfere in this. Kagome will be my daughter-in-law, if she would accept it to be. If she does not allow it, then I will never ever force her…." Isshin adopted a half smile "Yuzu and Karin love Kagome with their whole heart. She makes them feel content…. She gives them the shelter that Masaki would've given them if she was alive…" Isshin felt tears in his eyes but they quickly vanished. Urahara either did not notice it or acted as if he did not see them.

"Even though he won't admit it, I'm sure Ichigo's having feelings for her. He's never been so concerned about any other girl before… Kagome's a very good girl whom anyone would be happy to have…" Isshin chuckled softly. "And the funny thing is Ichigo and Kagome do not know that each other are special in their own way."

"The Shikon-no-tama…." Urahara stated

Isshin bit his lower lip "Do you think that Aizen will…"

"…try to get his hands on Kagome?" Urahara finished the question "Sadly _yes_ …"

Isshin straightened his posture hearing the inevitable "The jewel will give him more power than the hogyoku that I've created. Yes, hogyoku will give Aizen the strength to become the greatest being in the whole world but with the jewel, he will be unstoppable by anyone. So if he knows about Kagome then it will be a chaos for all of us… And I'm sure by now he definitely knows that there is a miko here somewhere but do not know exactly who though…"

Urahara took a deep breath looking at the ceiling, his face adopting a distant look "Kagome only knows that she's a miko… How anyone would want to have her cause of her rare power that no one else has. Nothing more… She does not know how important she is to Soul society… What resides in her heart…. Does not even know how her father died…."

Isshin recoiled his head back in shock, his eyes as large as that of copper plates "You… What are you sayi…? Do you…?"

Urahara nodded his head "Tatsumi….." He looked away "He sacrificed for his daughter…"

Isshin gasped.

* * *

Ishida kept his study material in its rightful place in his room and sat in his chair. His room was not that much to look around. A shelf to keep his books, clothes, and necessary items, a radio to listen songs, his mother's photo that was hanging on the wall, a table...

Today was weekend so he could just take some rest; maybe go out even for a walk…

He simply sat there and thought about the new girl that came to their high school few days ago.

Higurashi Kagome….

Ishida moved his spectacles to a comfortable position, putting his hands behind his head and leaning back into them, cross legged.

He really liked her the moment she came in the first did not know why but he just kept on glancing at her the whole day and the days that followed. He was a little content too when their teacher made Kagome to sit near him and thankfully he had a chance to introduce himself to her.

* * *

" _Oh…"_

 _Ishida heard a sigh and looked to his left to see the new girl sigh out loud to get the pencil that fell down, which he saw before… not because he was checking what she was doing or anything….. Nope… Nada…_

 _He bend to take the pencil and gave it to her but was a little surprised when he saw that Kagome looked at him with wide eyes as though seeing him there shocked the hell out of her._

 _The girl continued to stare at him and Ishida could feel his cheeks red and moved his spectacles a little bit in an irritated manner to shake off the feeling in his heart that was foreign to him._

" _Uhhmm…. Thank you. Kagome Higurashi." Kagome smiled somewhat and took the pencil._

" _You're welcome. Uryu Ishida" He said slowly and looked in front to look at anything but the girl near him avoiding the red color in his cheeks. 'Snap out of it Uryu!'_

* * *

When Ishida and the other boys were on the roof top that afternoon, he again started to think about Kagome but was stopped by Keigo who was shouting loudly to get Kurosaki's attention. But due to some reason Kurosaki was not hearing that as he was busy looking down. Probably staring at Inoue, who, obviously has a never-gonna-end crush on the dense substitute shinigami. Seriously couldn't Kurosaki just see what is going on at all?

* * *

" _What's the matter Kurosaki? You are not behaving yourself" Ishida stated pushing up his glasses._

 _Chad nodded his head confirming his statement._

 _Kurosaki just rolled his eyes as though it did not matter._

" _I think I know why Ichigo's acting strangely" Mizuiro said grinning, taking his eyes off his cell. Kurosaki looked at him, raising an eye brow_

" _Ichigo's thinking about the beautiful new girl that came today to our class…." Mizuiro winked._

 _Ishida stared at Kurosaki waiting to see how he would react to it._

 _Of course it would never be the reason as Kurosaki is not bothered about Inoue's feelings for him, then how could he think about another girl?_

 _Kurosaki blinked his eyes, and then he looked like he was seriously pissed off "What do you mean by that? I'm not at all thinking about Kagome. Why would I be? She's not anyone important to me… And…"_

'Kagome? _' Ishida raised an eye brow '_ How can Kurosaki call Higurashi Kagome just 'Kagome' as if they are friends or something and most of all…'

" _And why are you blabbering so much?" Ishida asked without any expression visible on his face. Even his eyes could not be seen due to the sunlight falling on his spectacles._

 _Did Kurosaki gulp? "I just meant to say that…"_

"… _. That you do not know the new girl…. Got that" Mizuiro nodded his head smirking._

" _Don't tell me." Everyone turned to a serious looking Keigo staring at Kurosaki frowning "You fell for the new girl! But I thought you'll be with Orihime….." He looked down "wait! If Ichigo likes Kagome then I'll have a chance on Orihime, the biggest chest of them all…" He then looked elsewhere crossing his arms "But even Kagome is beautiful. She's like an angel that fell from the sky… Her blue eyes hypnotized me… But I need Orihime… and I want Kagome, ohhh her soft body is just begging me to give love bites and…" Ishida would have used his spiritual arrows to disembowel Keigo but before he could react Keigo was thrown away to the other side by a powerful kick from the ever angrier Kurosaki, whose hands formed fists, glaring and breathing heavily._

" _ **WILL YOU SHUT UP**_ _?" Kurosaki yelled that caused Ishida and the others as well to look at him confused._

' _Why's he so pissed?' Ishida thought._

* * *

And again due to sheer luck, even though in his team there were 3 boys whom he did not want to be with him, Ishida got Kagome's name….

* * *

 _Ishida took out a paper that was very neatly folded and read the name that was very neatly written as well. "Kagome Higurashi" Ishida said looking behind, relieved._

* * *

Ishida was pleasantly surprised when Kagome gave them a topic for project.

* * *

" _Do you have any ideas Kagome?" Ishida asked shifting his gaze to the silent new girl_

" _Huh? Oh uhmm… I… Let me think…." Kagome said_

" _Why bother asking her? She wouldn't know anything…" Kurosaki rolled his eyes looking away._

' _How dare he?' Ishida thought gritting his teeth._

" _Shikon-no-tama" Kagome said immediately_

" _Huh?" The boys looked at her puzzled_

" _You know… A powerful jewel that was made centuries ago by a miko while she was fighting some demons… I think we can take that topic" Kagome said crossing her arms._

' _Wow! Nice!' "Yes! I think we can take that as a topic. I know some of the story as my father told me. Like there was a time travelling miko who, with her friends tried to get the jewel shards to make it one and rescue it from some demon." Ishida said, tapping his chin_

" _What do you say Ichigo?" Mizuiro asked looking at Kurosaki who looked like a fish opening and closing his mouth shocked._

' _Ha probably 'cause he did not have any idea that Kagome could suggest something good for their project.' Ishida smirked moving his spectacles a little._

" _Yeah! I don't disagree. We can choose the topic of how the miko got all the shards back with her friends. What say?" Kurosaki asked._

" _Uhmmm… I just suggested that's all. We can take any else topic if any…."Kagome started_

' _Oh what a humble girl... She does not want to take credits….' "No! This is the best topic" Ishida said "Thanks for giving the idea Kagome" He gave a short smile to Kagome who looked confused._

* * *

And then it was decided to meet at Kurosaki's house the next day at 5 with as much information collected by each.

Ishida scratched the back of his neck thinking about how it went…

He did not want to be in Kurosaki's house but he could not do anything about it. He would be more than happy to be at Kagome's home though… It had been a few days but he clearly remembered what happened that evening.

The boys reached the right time at Ichigo's house. As usual they met Yuzu and Karin but for some odd reason they did not see Isshin Kurosaki at all. That was… strange taking in the fact that if any if Kurosaki's friends visit him, his dad will make it a point to be there to show his 'idiotic'ness. Even the substitute shinigami did not say anything on that matter. It was as if they tied up Mr. Kurosaki...

The five members were in Ichigo's room and they were discussing about what all information they got about the miko and her group. Keigo got nothing, Mizuiro and Ichigo got some facts concerning the group members, Ishida obtained a little information on the hanyou from his 'never-smiling-even-for-a-joke' father.

But all the boys were pleasantly, mostly in case of three except a certain orange haired boy, surprised to find that Kagome got some facts that none of them could find. She talked about the hanyou, a fox demon, one saint, a cat and many more but the way she was speaking was very peculiar indeed.

Ishida remembered that Kagome was speaking very slowly and carefully for herself as if she might slip something that may shock the others. Even Kurosaki noticed it as well, Ishida knew.

Another odd situation was whenever Yuzu would try to come and talk with them, Karin pulled her and went, laughing nervously. She would communicate something through her eyes at Ichigo who in turn would stare at her back and act as though nothing happened.

Even if he felt it a little uneasy with the whole stuff, Ishida acted as if he was least bothered and worked more on the topic they had to present.

The other two boys were shamelessly flirting with Kagome but the Quincy and substitute shinigami took turns to shut them up.

But Kagome seemed to not notice of the attention she was getting at all. She had a sort if distant look when she was talking about the miko and her friends, Ishida noticed. Did she face something bad like the miko had with her friends? She stayed even after the boys all left to their homes. Was she living near Kurosaki household?

That made Ishida to wonder who all were there in Kagome's home. Ishida should introduce himself to Kagome's parents and siblings if any. He must get an idea of what type of a girl Kagome is….

'Yes…. I have a crush…..'

"Kagome…"

* * *

 **In Kurosaki's house**

"Achoooo…." 'Cold?' Kagome rubbed her nose and blinked her eyes.

"Caught yourself a cold huh?" Ichigo asked while doing his homework on his table

Ichigo wore a bright red shirt, half of the buttons undone and black sweat pants while Kagome wore a black polo shirt and purple pencil skirt with white stockings.

Currently Ichigo and Kagome were sitting in Ichigo's room, the former on his chair while the latter was lying on Ichigo's bed doing her work.

Due to Isshin's amazingly wonderful idea of 'more time for bonding', Kagome was staying in Ichigo's room.

* * *

 _Isshin noticed the tension between his will-be-daughter-in-law and his son but did not tell anything. If there is any problem that he must intervene only then would he speak about it. But seeing the irritated face of Kagome and a confused one of Ichigo he decided he had to do something. He stared at the young girl who was wiping a glass vase and Ichigo who was looking at the night sky through the window._

" _Kagome dear…" he called while watching the T.V with Karin and Yuzu._

" _Yes uncle?" Kagome looked at him while continuing the work she was doing._

" _You see… You're our guest but I don't think we're treating you that way. I'm sure you do not want to be treated as a guest but we must do what we've to do right?"_

 _Kagome did not say anything as she let Isshin talk more. Even Ichigo was hearing what his dad was talking keenly but not taking off his eyes from the dark sky._

"… _I know that you're now sleeping with Yuzu and Karin but you're between them. You do not have a proper bed to sleep unlike them. We've joined the two beds for you but I don't think it's comfortable for you Kagome dear. And more over you came here to know more about my loving boy to see whether he'll be a good husband for you or not right…"_

 _At this everyone turned their heads to see where Isshin was going, who was rubbing his arms in an enthusiastic evil amusing manner, but Kagome and Ichigo had a faint idea what was going to happen._

" _So I think that you must stay with Ichigo in his room. And don't worry you'll sleep on Ichigo's bed while Ichigo can have some mat that he can sleep with" Isshin smiled evilly._

" _WHAT?" Both Kagome and Ichigo shouted wide eyed._

" _You heard me….." Isshin grinned._

" _But but… why should I be sleeping in a damn mat? I mean can't she…. Uhh…. Uhmmm" Whatever Ichigo wanted to say was gone in an instant from the stare he got from his beloved betrothed._

" _What do you say Kagome my dear?" Isshin asked_

 _Kagome narrowed her eyes. At first she was going to shout a "NO" for sure 'cause she did not want to be with the orange haired idiot but if Ichigo's getting frustrated for that then so be it. "All right!" She smiled sweetly but her aura was clearly saying something else to Ichigo that made him shiver a little bit, unbeknownst to him._

' _She's ok sleeping in my room?' Ichigo looked at Kagome helplessly while Isshin nodded his head. Karin acted as if she did not care but smirked inside. Yuzu looked a bit tensed._

' _If big brother is all alone with Kagome sis…. What will he do to her?'_

A princess like Kagome who was wearing a bright yellow gown surrounded by stars and sparkles was tied with a rope. She was like a frightened little kitten which lost its way, shivering and looking frightfully at a smirking and Satan looking Ichigo wearing Dracula costume who was watching Kagome with glistening golden eyes, surrounded by black, licking his lips showing his fangs, his hands wailing here and there.

"Ooohhh Kagome my little bubbly girl…. You are all mine o' mine now… No one can save you from me…. HA HA HA AHAAAA" Ichigo threw back his head and laughed like a lunatic holding his belly and then advanced on poor Kagome with a loud roar that went " **RRRRRAAAAAA** " to…

" _YUZU? Earth to Yuzu….."_

 _Yuzu blinked her eyes to see Karin look at her, raising an eye brow "What are you thinking so much? Come on! It's time to go to bed" Karin got up and walked away_

" _Ah! Wait for me Karin." Giving a look at Kagome who gave her a small wave, she followed Karin waving at Kagome back._

 _Ichigo watched his sisters go to their room and looked at his dad who was staring at him as well. Ichigo was shocked and blinked his eyes. Why was his dad looking at him like that?_

 _Isshin simply looked at his son took a deep breath and left as well. 'Please save her Ichigo! You do not know who she is….. You're the only one who can save her from evil hands….'_

 _Ichigo then looked at Kagome "So you're with…. Me…?" Ichigo saw that Kagome was walking the stairs without even looking at him. Guess he screwed up with her big time…. Sighing he left to get a mat and a pillow if possible._

 _From then on Ichigo slept on a mat while Kagome on his bed…_

* * *

'No! Someone must be talking about me….' Kagome thought.

'Someone? Who? Keigo? Mizuiro? Chizuru? Or even Ishida?' Ichigo narrowed his eyes but decided to irritate Kagome a little "Ha who will think about you?" Ichigo chuckled

Only then Kagome understood that she had voiced out her thoughts. "Hello! I have family and friends as well you know…." Kagome snarled "My mom, Sota, grandpa or even my friends for that matter must be thinking about me"

One of the drawers of the table opened ever so slightly and a plushy was watching the interaction between the two.

"Oh…. Kagome-chan…."

The lustful eyes of the plushy took in Kagome's form, from head to toe and was in a dream world of his and only his. If only he was near her...

"Pfft…. Yeah right…." Ichigo shook his head in a mocking manner and turned his head to look at Kagome who was glaring at him "They must be really happy that you are not there at all. I bet they'd be now dancing around yelling "KAGOME LEFT US! GOD HELPED US… WOO HOOO HA HA" Ichigo smiled arrogantly.

Kagome gritted her teeth "NO they won't they will never. They care a lot for me unlike you do…."

'Such a naïve little innocent girl… How easy to get her all riled up.' Ichigo thought amused "Oh yeah! You won't even act like a girl at all… Girls won't yell like this. Only boys would…" Ichigo gave a goofy grin.

' _King_?' The inner hollow called. Even he was shocked to hear these types of comments come from the ever consistent Ichigo. What happened? It felt some kind of foreign energy entered inside his mind and was trying to manipulate him without his knowledge.

"Really if I marry you others will tell that I married a boy… I bet you did not even have a boyfriend for yourself."

Kagome's eyes widened

"Maybe that's why your dad made this betrothed thing. So that someone will be there to marry you…. Oh the agony…" Ichigo looked down faking sadness.

"SHUT UP! You don't know why I even became like this…" Kagome yelled tears slowly forming in her eyes.

' _Atta girl Kagome…._ ' The voice…

Ichigo grinned "You see there is a girl named Inoue Orihime in our class… She acts more like a girl than you" 'Why am I talking like this?' Ichigo thought

Kagome became quiet

* * *

" _This huge crush on Ichigo… The orange haired boy…."_

" _Kurosaki – kun….'_

* * *

' _Yes… Kagome… That strawberry thinks of her…. He has feelings for her not for you…. just like Inuyasha had for that stupid bitch Kikyo….'_ Whose voice is this?

"Boys would love to marry a _normal_ girl like Orihime than a tomboy like you… And I'd be….. ooommphh" Ichigo could not speak any more as a pillow met with his head.

"TAKE THAT STUPID!" ' _Nooo….._ ' The voice sounded dismay…

Ichigo slowly took the pillow from his face in his hands, looked at it and then shifted his gaze at the person who threw that at him.

"YOU. ARE. DEAD!" He drawled and lunged towards Kagome who laughed aloud.

"Catch me if you can!" Shouting Kagome left Ichigo's bed and ran to the other side. Ichigo followed closely and caught hold of her hand but Kagome was too quick as she shoved him off by his elbow and pushed him. Ichigo fell down with a loud thud.

"Owww…"

"Serves you right…." Kagome smiled pleased with her work. She then walked away but Ichigo had got her left foot and pulled it, effectively causing Kagome to fall down.

"Eeeeeep"

But the problem was that she fell directly on top of him.

"Uh…." Kagome blinked her eyes as she stared at her betrothed.

She had faced similar type of situations with Inuyasha but he was always in love with Kikyo at that time…. But she did not know anything about Ichigo here… She looked at him with wide blue eyes.

Ichigo was…. Surprised…. He did not know why he was teasing Kagome with those cruel words before but now… All became blank…..

He had never felt any of these situations in his entire life with any girl he had met. This was the first time he has faced this…. _situation_ with a girl, moreover his betrothed, the girl who was rightfully his in every way. Ichigo did not know what to do so he just stared at Kagome with his soft brown eyes wondering what she would do now. But he could see that even she was at a loss of words like him.

Feeling that Kagome was in a better position compared to him, Ichigo took hold of her waist with his right hand and turned around so that he was lying on top of Kagome. He caught hold of Kagome's right hand with his left one.

"Eeeehhh" Kagome gasped not at all having any idea of getting this reaction from him.

' _Ooooooohhhh! Good job there King!' Ichigo faintly heard the white parasite in him talking 'I can't wait to see what you do next…. Come on King. This is your first time… enjoy it'_

' _Enjoy it huh…._ '

Ichigo watched Kagome through his brown eyes and keeping her as a captive there, tried to tease her. Kagome saw something twinkle in the eyes of Ichigo as she stared at him, her breath caught in her throat when she felt his hand brush against her stomach that was slightly visible, as the shirt moved a little upwards from turning around.

"Hhhuhhhh uuuhh" Kagome wriggled a little bit.

Satisfied with the reaction he was receiving, Ichigo smirked and decided to explore more as he bend his head down dangerously close to Kagome's, brown eyes boring into blue ones.

"Kagome sis, I've bought cookies for you and big brot- Huh?"

Both the teenagers looked to their left and right side respectively to see a bewildered Karin stare at them with a plate of cookies at the door.

Shocked Ichigo + Blushing Kagome + puzzled Karin = " **AWKWARD** " in big bold letters.

"I… I'm…. Uhh… Yeah call me when you're done with _it_ " Karin said looking away and closed the door. Sounds of running feet could be heard.

'Now this is what I call pin drop silence' Kon mused.

Ichigo immediately got up as if he had woken up from a trance while Kagome sat there looking at the orange haired boy.

"Look… Uh..." Ichigo scratched the back of his head. "I don't know what got into me but… uhhmmm… I'm sor…. Uh…. Forget it. Okay"

' _He's merely playing with your feelings…._ ' That voice of the girl….Kagome shook her head "I…" She then looked away "I don't care…"

Ichigo thought her voice sounded a little sad but did not stress on it.

Kagome slowly got up "I'm going down" Without waiting for a reply, she left closing the door behind her.

Did Ichigo felt dejection in that? He did not know as he stared at the closed door.

' _Ichigo! You idiot!_ ' Both Kon as well as the hollow inside Ichigo thought.

* * *

During lunch, Kagome did not speak much. She only answered when questions were asked to her. Ichigo stole glances at her but she did not even act as if he was there at all.

Karin was worried whether she caused any trouble and tried to apologize to Kagome who just gave a short smile and told her whatever she did was perfect and it was at the right time. Ichigo asked whether Kagome needed any help in the school work but a shake of head was the only answer he got from her.

' _Awesome King! You did something miserable to your pretty betrothed….._ ' The inner hollow snickered

' _What did I do? I accidentally did_ _ **not**_ _kiss her and that's good right? That's what she wanted too right?_ ' Ichigo questioned

' _Densy densy, denser of the densest out there…_ ' The Hollow growled.

Ichigo sighed ' _I don't know why but I just wanted to irritate her. I… I've been a total idiot…_ '

' _Yeah! He is actually an idiot who does not know what to talk when to talk_ ' the hollow inside Ichigo slapped his head.

' _No one asked you anything…._ '

' _I'm just pointing out a mere fact…_ '

* * *

 **Later that evening**

Kagome left the home telling she needed to take a walk. Ichigo wanted to go as well but he was contacted by his friends Orihime, Chad and Ishida for some urgent matter so Kagome went out alone, which she did not mind though.

Kagome walked aimlessly like she always did whenever she was sad. Today she was not sad but miserable.

First Inuyasha left her for Kikyo…

And now Ichigo

He admitted he likes Orihime… Maybe he even has feelings for her too. Then he could have just said that to his dad and made this whole ass betrothal to an end. Then she could have gone home, but no she came here to know more about her father as well. She wanted to know who her father really was…

Ichigo will be with Orihime…. And she wasn't having any problem with that… But he did not say that he loves her right….?

Kagome looked down as she walked frowning to herself.

' _He_ _ **has**_ _…. I'm sure of it…_ ' the same voice as expected

' _Whose there?_ ' Kagome asked feeling really irritated

' _Who me? I'm you and you're me…._ ' It sounds amused

' _Huh? That does not give any clue…._ ' Kagome said

' _Ha ha! I'm you my dear…. That's all'_

' _How did you get inside me?'_ Kagome questioned

" _Ha! I said I am you right? That means I've been with you whole your life…. Just like the jewel_ _ **miko**_ _…._ '

Kagome's eyes widened and then she frowned ' _How do you know about the jewel?_ '

' _Of course I know it…._ '

Kagome frowned ' _Can I know your name?_ '

A sarcastic laugh... ' _I was trying to…. but…. Well not now! You're not ready yet but I will come out don't worry… Ha ha see you later little miko….'_

Kagome narrowed her eyes. What was that in her head? Something was definitely there and the way it was talking to her it felt like some kind of an enemy. Was it a threat to her as it knew about the jewel and her being a miko…. God what is it?

"Hello girl…."

Kagome looked in front of her to see a man knelt down looking at her with a weird expression sporting his face; which was too close for comfort.

"Aaaaaaaaaaahhh! Get away from me sicko…." Kagome shouted as she moved back

The man recoiled in a weird manner "Woah! I'm sorry, didn't mean to scare you…." The man said looking at Kagome. "I was actually giving my introduction but since you did not look thrilled I understood there was some problem….. You looked kind of spaced out young girl…" He pointed a finger at her

Kagome then took in the man's appearance.

Tall and thin, he has deep-set eyes and a mustache, but is not that good looking at all. He is wearing glasses and a flashy outfit and hat for a late afternoon. He's wearing a cape as well. Did he come from some magic show?

"…And who exactly are you?" Kagome asked tilting her head with a deadpanned expression.

The man shouted out a surprised yelp and started to cry tears that were like waterfalls.

"YOU DON'T KNOW ME? ME OF ALL PEOPLE?" The man yelled at the top of lungs.

"Well duh!" Kagome looked at him with an unimpressed look "If I know you then would I even ask?"

"I am Don Kanonji" The man said with pride "I host a television show called Casual Soul Realm Assault Trip that is mainly for spirits"

Kagome stared at the man with wide eyes "Spirits?"

"YES my girl!" The man now identified as Don Kanonji said with a serious expression, if we can call it that. "I save this town from evil…."

Kagome looked at him bored 'Great! Another weirdo'

"Are you new here?" Don Kanonji looked at Kagome

Kagome nodded her head "Just came here few days ago…"

Don Kanonji nodded his head "Hmm hmm…. That's why… But it's ok… For starters I'll show you how you can become my fan…."

Kagome looked at him bored "Who even said that I want to be your fan you sic…"

Don Kanonji strikes his trademark pose as he cross both arms over his chest and laughs " _BOHAHAHAHA!_ " boisterously and deeply "Now you try it girl…"

"The name's Kagome and I'm _not_ gonna do that weird act at all…." Kagome said clearly as she crossed her arms.

Don Kanonji looked at Kagome with shocked eyes "WEIRD ACT? That's my super cool pose. It's to get the strength that we need…"

'Whatever…. Go check your spirits or something. I'm going later…" Kagome started to walk but was stopped by Don Kanonji as he blocked her path by standing in front of her.

" _Spirits are always with you!_ " He shouted

"Hey Move!" Kagome shouted clearly annoyed and walked again

"You are not an ordinary girl…."

Kagome stopped immediately at that and turned to look at Don Kanonji who now adopted a serious expression

"What did you say?"

"Yes my girl! What you heard… I can feel something in you… Yeah! You are definitely not an ordinary human…." Don Kanonji said as he studied Kagome's shocked face

"What do you…? What are you saying?" Kagome asked skeptically 'Can this man really find out? Well I do feel he has some power in him, if not a little….'

"I mean….."

"AHHHH It's DON KANONJI! BOHAHAHAHAAHAHAHA"

A loud group of small children came there forming a huge group, looking at their super hero who had no else work to do…

"YES! BWOHAHAHAHAHA!" Don Kanonji laughed as well crossing his both arms over his chest and ran away to meet his fans. It's not every day you meet your fans who will not walk away from your antics…

Kagome felt a tick mark forming in her face, left eye twitching "What the…? He just went like that when he was the one who was trying to talk to me? That sicko…. Hmph" Huffing she started to walk away again to be stopped.

But this time it was not just any weirdo… This time it was a spirit…

Kagome stared at the little boy who had a chain attached to his body. He was standing near a pole and looked like he was crying. She narrowed her eyes. Whatever is the matter? And should he not go to the afterlife? So how come he did not go yet?

Thinking to herself Kagome started to walk towards the little child, without her knowing.

The little boy was looking down crying but he must have sensed her because he immediately looked up and went behind the pole, trying to hide.

Some flowers and shattered glass pieces were lying on the ground.

"Hello there… Don't be scared I won't hurt you" Kagome smiled softly as she knelt down in front of the pole were the little boy was trying to hide.

Few seconds later, the boy peeked to look at the young girl with shocked eyes "… you can see me…"

It was a statement as he understood very clearly she can see him

Kagome nodded her head prompting the boy to come out a little even though he was clutching onto the pole "Now tell me, why you were crying?'

The boy sniffed some more "Some children were running for some strange reason and one of them broken the glass containing these flowers that was offered by my mom…"

Kagome gritted her teeth. Definitely it was a doing by the small fans of that Don Kanonji. 'Does that BOHAHAHAHA guy actually save spirits?' She shook her head and looked at the boy looking affectionately "Shall I get you some flowers myself? Would you accept them?"

The boy came forward instantly "You'd do that for me?" He clapped his hands together

Kagome took his arms "Of course I would. I'd be happy to help you" She smiled.

Somehow the boy reminded of her a certain fox demon who considered her as his mother…..

The boy grinned and hugged Kagome who hugged him back

"I'll be right back 'k" Earning a nod from the little boy, Kagome stood up and went to get flowers

* * *

To say that Ichigo was surprised would be an understatement. He did not know what happened in Urahara's work shop….

Urahara looked very much serious and Ishida was angry with him from before. Inoue and Chad were the only ones who tried to reduce the tension in that room.

According to Urahara everyone must be prepared for the war and start training. Ichigo scratched the back of his head. Of course all of them know that.

No…. Ichigo and Ishida only knew it… There was something that Urahara was hiding from them. Ishida was silent and glaring at Urahara challenging him to speak out the matter but the hats and clogs did not even utter a word about it...

And the most interesting part was that the greeny man was watching him. He was looking as if Ichigo should know something and that he must find himself out. Ichigo really felt suffocated in that room and was thankful when the… _discussion_ was over.

Ichigo reached his home and went to his room to just lie down on his mat. He heard from Karin that Kagome was not home yet

Ichigo laid his head on the pillow and closed his eyes to get rid of the headache he was feeling. He felt like something bad was going to happen but could not place a finger on it…

' _Why was I behaving like an asshole to Kagome_?' Ichigo thought sadly

' _Cause you are… But let me tell you King. Whatever you were trying to do before, you were not doing it by yourself…._ ' The hollow sounded serious

' _What do you mean_?' Ichigo asked curiously, and then scowled immediately ' _Are you saying that you were the one who made me do that type of talking?_ '

The hollow rolled his eyes ' _Did I ever tease any girl when I took over your body? I only fought to see blood but never to do pervert things to any girl_ '

Ichigo had to give that. His inner hollow never acted in a weird way with the girls he had met with.

' _Then what was that manipulating me, if that's what you are saying…_ '

' _I don't know but whatever it is when I get my hands on it I'll destroy it. I'm the one that'll manipulate you to your doom, no one else….._ '

* * *

 **After few hours**

BEEP BEEP

Ichigo awoke with a start when he heard his substitute badge ring indicating a hollow's arrival. He was sweating bullets due to a bad dream he just saw. He did not remember what it was though.

"Oye! How many times did I try to call you?"

Ichigo looked in front of him to see Kon staring at him, hands on his hips looking so adorab…. Ahem… angry…

"What is it Kon? And how come you came out from the drawer?" Ichigo asked as he pressed the Substitute shinigami badge on his chest pushing his own soul out of his body as it fell on the floor with a small thud.

Kon pointed his claw finger to his right.

Ichigo frowned. He looked to his left to see his bed empty. What's that supposed to….?

' _KAGOME… She did not come back yet? It's late in the evening…._ '

Ichigo panicked

He gulped as he felt a little uneasy though he did not need to know why….

"It's very much late. Look the sun's setting and Kagome has not come back yet… Do you…. Hey are you listening to me Ichigo?"

Ichigo did not even look at him as he let out his reiatsu to get a track of Kagome and was shocked to find that the reiatsu that he got from Kagome was near to that of the hollow's was coming from. Ichigo immediately took Kon who started to shout at him to put him down, took out the green tiny, candy-like orb from lion plushie and placed it in his body.

Within a few seconds his body woke up with a start "Why did you do that for?" Kon asked as he was in Ichigo's body now.

Ichigo climbed the window "No time to explain. She does not know who I really am. It may scare her if she knows what I am so when I rescue Kagome _you_ 'll be with her as _me_ so she'll think that you helped her. Now run and be there in time! Oh and wear a jacket I don't want my body to be cold." Saying so Ichigo jumped out of the window to get his betrothed safe from the hollow.

'Kagome please be safe….' Brown eyes moved in worry.

* * *

Kagome bought the flowers and was walking back to the boy to offer him those.

Kagome felt tears in her eyes as she remembered the conversation she had with her betrothed. Ichigo said it very clearly that no one would like to marry her… Was that true? Was that the reason why Inuyasha left her? Kagome turned her head to watch the sun going down, the sky now covered in bright orange yellow color.

'That's it… I don't want to be here… After this I'll take my bags, go home and do my work. Yeah! I'll try to know about my dad from there…..'

She shivered a little and hugged herself with her arms due to the cool breeze that was slightly touching her body. She reached the pole and saw tha the boy was eagerly waiting for her arrival, waving his small hand when he saw her. She smiled and waved back as she walked near him.

When she was near him she knelt down and placed the bright purple flowers in front of the pole "here you go. These are for you…" She smiled as the boy's eyes twinkled at the sight of the flowers

"Thank you…." He smiled back at her

"Anytime…. So now can you go to the afterlife peacefully?" Kagome asked

The little boy nodded his head

"Good" Kagome smiled

"Thank you for doing this… uhhh…"

"Kagome"

"Ah! Kagome sis" The boy said cutely that made Kagome giggle and hug him

"Well then now you…. What's the matter?" Kagome blinked her eyes when she saw the little spirit's face resembled to that of a person who saw the world end…. "Is there any…?"

"Run!" The boy shouted

Kagome was confused "Huh? Why'd I ru…."

And then she felt it…

Kagome's eyes widened as she clutched her chest that was hurting very badly as the jewel started to react to the evil pressure she was feeling from somewhere. She gulped as she felt pain in her heart

"Kagome sis! Please run and save yourself…" The boy cried as he knelt in front of Kagome looking very much worried.

"No! If I've to save someone it'll be you first…" Kagome said somehow gritting her teeth

' _Don't be a fool! If you die now then I'll be gone as well… Just run away you idiot_ '

As expected…

' _Shut up_ ' Kagome mentally screamed at the voice inside her.

"Come on!" Kagome got up urgently and took hold of the boy's little arm and started to run irrespective of the suffering inside her chest.

The heavy atmosphere was reducing now as they ran far away. The sun was gone; lights were seen in some houses…

Kagome and the little boy could see clearly were they were going but suddenly Kagome stopped.

'Where am I?' Kagome thought as she looked around, the boy holding onto her.

"I think we lost it" The boy said looking back

Kagome nodded her head "What was that anyway?"

"A hollow. It eats on souls of others…." The boy said what he knows.

"Oh! Well now that you're safe I think you can…." But it did not take long for the boy to slowly disappear.

Kagome looked at him and smiled

"Thank you for saving me Kagome sis… Good bye…" The boy said happily

Kagome nodded her head "Good bye…."

Kagome then took in her surroundings…. How the hell did she get till here? Feeling a little tensed, Kagome decided to go back to the home she was staying now. Kagome would go there and tell Ichigo's dad that she and he will never be together. They were not meant to be and it's better that she'll go from their lives, especially Ichigo's. She did not want to be a burden to anyone to….

Kagome stopped dead in her tracks. She felt like she was being watched.

Kagome gulped. What was that?

It was so cold and trees were bustling here and there. Many noises were coming too but Kagome heard it loud and clear.

A low growl….

Some _thing_ was out there….

And Kagome did not know what that was. She did not even want to know what that was too… If she had her bow and arrow then she would definitely stand out proudly but now she had nothing with her. The jewel was inside her body.

Again the roar was heard. It sounded different. He heart now ached just like it did when she was with the little boy. The boy said it was some hollow…. The jewel was reacting to it. Kagome clutched her chest using her right hand as the roar grew louder and louder by each passing minute.

The sounds of wind howling beside her in the night were heard….

Kagome was scared… Very much scared like she would when she encountered a demon in the Feudal days…

" _ **Wow! You look so tasty….**_ "

Kagome gasped as she heard a peculiar voice of something behind her. Slowly she turned back to see something to that of a demon stare at her.

It was a huge being with six legs and four arms, one head if it can be called a head because that looked like a mask of white color, black hair that reached till its feet…

The peculiar thing about that being is that in the place where its heart should have been, there is a hole…..

Kagome looked at it confused but it turned to a shock when the jewel inside her started to glow bright pink. Kagome fell on her knees clutching her chest that was beating fast and the pain due to the jewel was unbearable for the poor girl.

" _ **Amazing! Yes! I felt it…. This is much better than that little boy's soul. That was why I was waiting for you to go far away from the people that may hinder me from eating you. And I did not need the boy when you are perfect than him… I can feel your reiatsu…. You are unlike the other souls I've eaten**_ " The being drawled as it moved forward " _ **You are like a gem out of all these ordinary souls… I want you to get stronger. Yes! I'll eat you and become more powerful…."**_

Kagome tried to get up as best as she could, holding her chest that was now glowing in pink and started to run

" _ **You won't get away from me dear…"**_ It shouted out loud and ran behind her at a faster pace.

Kagome panted as she ran to get away from the claws of the huge being at any cost. How did all these happen? She should have never come here… Somehow or the other problems followed her… It was always like this… If only she had her arro….

"AAH!" Kagome tripped over a stone and fell hard on the ground.

" _ **Got you now deary**_ _…_ " The hollow drawled as it stopped behind Kagome as it laughed aloud.

Kagome tried to move but gasped when she felt her leg get hurt due to the fall. Her right leg was bleeding a little but then too Kagome tried to move away from the monster… She felt hot tears come from her eyes but did not bother about them.

'Please someone save…'

" _ **Gotcha…..**_ "

The hollow reached out for Kagome's waist with two of its hands to get hold of her. The hollow grabbed her and stared at her with its black eyes satisfied.

'I guess this is it…..' Kagome closed her eyes suffering from the pain in her heart, the bleeding on her leg, to get herself eaten by the monster…

The huge being opened its mouth…

Kagome felt a color come into her mind….

" _Orange_ …."She slowly whispered…

Kagome felt a sudden wave of energy come down onto them, it was soothing to her but not for the monster. The power was far from normal and it felt angry towards the huge being.

"Why you …. **RELEASE HER**!"

* * *

Ichigo had reached a park this time as he got the presence of the hollow from this place. His eyes widened when he could feel the reiatsu of Kagome too but something was with it… It felt different now…. Was tha…..? Was that fear? And something was rising within Kagome too…. His eyes darted each side to track down the creature and to kill it by all means and save Kagome.

To his left, Ichigo heard a cry that undoubtedly resembled to that of a hollow's and used shunpo to reach that place.

Ichigo now stood on a branch of a tree and saw a hollow that that many legs and hands roaring aloud, carrying Kagome who by the looks of it was unconscious.

"Why you …." Ichigo took out his zanpakto and pointed its tilt towards the hollow that had his betrothed.

" **RELEASE HER**!"

He released his reiatsu at a higher level angry at the hollow that has captured Kagome. He could smell fear, blood and moreover sadness from Kagome's reiatsu and that did it.

The hollow looked at Ichigo and gave a roar as if he was a mere fly and slowly raised the arm that had the girl near its mouth as though it would eat her any minute.

At that time Kon reached there as well "Oh no! Kagome!" He called out.

Ichigo immediately jumped and stood above the hollow and came rushing towards it. With one swing of his sword, Ichigo destroyed the hollow as it even did not know that it was killed.

Kagome, now free, was falling down; about to reach the ground had not Ichigo caught hold of her. He took her in his arms bridal style and flew down placing her on soft grass.

Ichigo watched Kagome's face that looked at peace now. He face was glowing due to the lights that were coming from nearby light stands. He had to admit she is beautiful… Ichigo could feel himself blush at what he thought.

' _Wow… You being a_ _ **man**_ _now_?' The hollow inside him mused.

' _Shut the hell up!_ '

Ichigo then tore a piece of cloth from the shirt that Kon was wearing underneath the jacket and tied it around Kagome's injured leg. Kon simply watched.

Ichigo took notice of Kagome's chest that was glowing pink and raised an eye brow

'What's that?' Ichigo thought as he stared at the unusual glow

"Ka…Kagome?" Ichigo tried to call her "Kagome it's me… wake up…" Ichigo shook her lightly

"Is she all right?" Kon asked.

"Wh-what?" Kagome slowly opened her eyes to see the same color she saw before "…Orange…"

Several tick marks formed in Ichigo's face as he gritted his teeth, while Kon giggled, but tried to control the anger that was boiling inside him. She suffered a lot and he should at least act calm for her sake now. Ichigo then slowly moved out of the way and went to Kagome's back allowing Kon to appear in front of her. Kon watched it and raised an eye brow at Ichigo who was giving him death glare.

"Just so you know I'm right here. So any funny stuff with her and you are with Yuzu for life long." Ichigo whispered dangerously to Kon who nodded his head fastly.

Kagome opened her eyes fully and saw Ichigo staring at her "What are you doing here?" She yelled as she tried to move away from him but hissed in pain due to the wound she got in her leg.

It was then that Kagome noticed in place of the wound a cloth was tied up.

"Kagome here let me try to help….." Kon said as he tried to get her hand.

"I don't want your help, you si…."

Kon looked at Kagome who stared at him in pure concentration "Who… who are you?" She asked tilting her head.

Kon blinked his eyes, Ichigo too

"Huh? What are you talking about? It's me Ichigo" Kon smiled softly "I came out to look for you and I found you here…"

"You are not Ichigo… He'd never leave that trade mark scowl of his" Kagome said shaking her head "Absolutely not!" she then turned her head to see another Ichigo staring at her shocked from behind "There you are Ichigo. And who's this guy in front of me in your body? And why are you…." Kagome stopped wide eyed.

'Now what?' Ichigo thought as he saw Kagome look at him as if she realized something.

Kagome… Is she trying to... stifle a laugh? Ichigo blinked his eyes… What's so funny?

Kon looked from Kagome to Ichigo and vice-versa

Kagome was trying to refrain from laughing at whatever she thought was a joke

"What?" Ichigo asked confused, tilting his head

"Kagome?" Kon tried.

"Pff….. pffffff HA HA HA..." Kagome threw back her head and laughed aloud while Ichigo and Kon just stared at her dumb founded

"What is it?" Ichigo asked now getting a little angry.

"YOU!" Kagome again started to laugh despite the pain she felt from the glow

Kon looked at Ichigo and tried to think why Kagome was laughing at him. Maybe his hair color…? But isn't it a bit too late for that?

"Huh?" Ichigo simply stared at Kagome "What are you laughing at? And why's your chest glowing lik…."

"Look at you… BWAHAHAHAA!" Kagome laughed her eyes out "You look like… you're wearing some…. big guys' black clothing and a long skirt ha aha ha…." Kagome said somehow holding her stomach and trying to breathe through her laughs.

Kon tried his best not to laugh aloud as he looked away, but his shoulders were shaking. "She's got a point…."

Ichigo took in her words and then stared at her hard "Oye! This is shinigami uniform all right. And it's not like I stole them from someone… These are mine" Ichigo said slowly. "And how is it that you can see me?"

"Ha ha! Yeah right shinig-" Kagome stopped laughing "Shinigami?" She blinked her eyes. 'As in Death Gods? But they are just myths right?' But Kagome could not say anything more as she herself knew that she is a miko which was supposed to be another myth. That's when she saw that Ichigo had a huge butcher knife behind his back tied up in a cloth. Why was he carrying that? And he looked different now too, especially the aura that surrounded his body, just like his father did too…

"Where was that huge beast I saw just now?" Kagome asked uncertain 'what is all this?'

Ichigo sighed. Well she is his betrothed so she has to know the truth one day or another.

"Kagome… First of all don't freak out… But I am… uh… a shinigami as in substitute shinigami. I destroyed the hollow that tried to kill you just now. And in my body it's a mod soul called Kon…" Ichigo said and closed his eyes waiting to hear a yell from the young girl in front of him.

But none came… Opening his eyes he saw Kagome stare at him with concentrated eyes

'Shinigami? He's a substitute shinigami? He killed the hollow that attacked me… Then… then that means he's not just a human?' Kagome's eyes widened. She had underestimated her betrothed. He was not just an ordinary boy; even he has a life that has full of adventures like she had before….

"Are you… serious?" Kagome asked

Ichigo gave a nod "Ah! I became a shinigami for my family, to protect them from a hollow. One among them was the one that tried to eat you too. I thought you would not be able to see me and had Kon here" Ichigo gestured to his live body "to act like me and bring you home. But it seems you can identify me even if I'm not in my body…" Ichigo said amazed. And then he pointed towards the pink glow "And why's your chest glowing pink?"

Kagome looked down and that's when she remembered about the pain she was suffering from the jewel. But now there was no pain only that it was glowing. But why was it glowing now if the hollow was killed? Then she understood it…

Ichigo…

Yes the jewel was reacting to his reiatsu but it reduced the second Ichigo's reiatsu went down as he did not feel any threat near Kagome…

"Uhmm" Kagome sighed "I guess I've to tell my secret too…."

Ichigo and Kon shared a look

"Ichigo… You know that we are doing a project on the miko and her friends that tried to get the jewel right?" Kagome said

Ichigo nodded his head, though a little confused as to why Kagome was saying that now. Actually Ichigo was shocked that time when Kagome said the Shikon-no-tama at that time…

"Well would you believe if I say that **I** am that miko?" Kagome asked expecting a snort from Ichigo.

"Miko? What's that?" Kon asked looking confused

Ichigo's eyes widened "MIKO? The pure beings that ever walked on earth in the ancient times…"

Ichigo now remembered that Kagome was the one who talked more about the miko and the group whenever anyone had a doubt. And she always was very careful in answering some questions as well. And she had a sad face whenever she talked about them and the way she explained was like she had actually seen them…

"Wait! Then that means…." Ichigo looked at Kagome shocked "Don't tell me… You're older than you look?"

KA-POW

Kon beamed at Kagome, a look of pure adoration on his face, as he watched her give a kick to Ichigo with so much power.

"I'm only 15, sicko! You know they say _time-travelling_ miko right?" Kagome shouted stomping her feet in an agitated manner

Ichigo rubbed his cheek "Fine fine! Just kidding… Sheesh…."

"Oh yeah! I forgot… You only talk good about Orihime but will always tease me and only me right…." Kagome said, sticks out her tongue and pull down her right bottom eye-lid.

Ichigo shook his head "So possessive eh….? I didn't know you love me so much my dear Kagome….." He smirked when Kagome stared at him, slamming her fist out of pure rage.

But then Kagome looked at him raising an eye brow "You believe me just like that? No cross questions to check whether I'm lying or not? I did not tell you all before this so…."

"Hmm….? Oh that…. Well if it was a few years back then yeah I'd have laughed my head off saying you're mental but not now…. I've had many adventures myself… And I am not going to bother you demanding the reason why you hid this particular matter from me or my family because I'm sure you would have your own reasons…"

Ichigo suddenly remembered about his encounters he had with a certain purple eyed shinigami.

Kagome was looking at him surprised.

"And moreover you can also get angry on me 'cause I did not tell you too that I'm a substitute shinigami…. But you did not…." Ichigo grinned "Guess we both must thank the hollow that made us two know each other…."

Kagome smiled

'They are made for each other…' Kon mused. "Hmm?"

Kagome was now near Kon as she watched him closely "So who or what are you?"

Kon strikes a pose, a rose between his teeth

'Where the heck did he get that rose now?' Ichigo thought

"My lovely dear…. Allow me to introduce myself… The name's Kon… King of Karakura town…. Heart throb of young girls… It's nice to meet you…" Kon took Kagome's hand and bend his head to…

"OH NO YOU DON'T!" Ichigo took hold of his body's shoulder

"Why'd you do that for?" Kagome asked

Ichigo glared at Kon "You don't really know him…"

"Care to explain? A-a-achoooo" Kagome shivered when the cool wind flew past her.

"Here…" Ichigo placed the jacket that Kon was wearing on Kagome's shoulders "Let's go home. Our family will be clearly worried about us for taking so long. We'll discuss each of our matters there and get rid off our misunderstandings as well… What say?"

Kagome looked at the jacket on her shoulders and then at Ichigo who looked concerned, even Kon nodded his head "Yeah! It's very much late now…."

"Ok fine! Let's go and talk this over wi- woah woah… What are you doing?" Kagome did not feel her legs on the soft grass as Ichigo took her bridal style in his arms "Put me down this instant" She glared

Ichigo gave one of his rare smiles that made him look majestic "You are hurt... Trust me. It's faster this way"

"Guess I'll start jumping the buildings then... See ya in the room" Kon gave a salute and jumped high into the now darkening sky.

Kagome's mouth opened wide. True it was not the first time she saw someone jump this high. InuYasha had jumped carrying her on his back but he was half demon… Who or what really was this Kon?

"Hold on tight" Ichigo said

"You don't have to tell me" Kagome huffed crossing her arms

"You hurt me… Meanie…" Ichigo pouted with a mocking sad face

Kagome did not even comment

Ichigo sighed for the 'n'th time that night "All right then! Here we go…." Ichigo rose slowly while Kagome looked at him. He reached above some trees and looked at Kagome who was now looking down the ground with sparkling eyes.

Ichigo smirked. Then he shunpod towards his home, carrying Kagome carefully in his hands…

He knew tonight would be a long one for both of them… Both had explanations to give each other, him about how he became the substitute shinigami and Kagome about how she became the miko and the pink glow in her chest…

* * *

"Yes! I've got everything BOHAHAHA!" Don Kanonji laughed happily as he took the camera from a nearby dustbin. "Now this will help me to increase my show's awesomeness…. Ichigo rescues a poor girl from misery… SPIRITS ARE WITH YOU…" He ran away happily planning to include his face in the video as well somehow.

* * *

Far away a lone figure was watching them

"At last I found you… Little miko…."

* * *

 **SO that's it... See you all next time... Later :-)**


	5. Chapter 5

"Do you hear anything?" Isshin whispered to Yuzu who shook her head, worry evident in her eyes.

Both were holding their paper cups on their ears near the door to Ichigo's room to hear what was going inside it.

Isshin adopted a very serious expression (if we can call that goofy look like that) and tried hard to hear something, anything from inside the room.

Ichigo and Kagome came late to home and this naturally worried the family, especially two of them. Isshin and Yuzu were extremely worried seeing Kagome's wound in her leg and were thinking many situations as to what might be the reason for them to be so late. Karin couldn't care less as she just continued watching T.V content that Kagome sis and her big brother came anyway. She knew all Kagome needed now was some rest from hyper active people namely Yuzu and her dad.

* * *

 _When Ichigo reached near his home, Kagome in his arms, he immediately took over his body from Kon and went inside the house._

 _He narrowly dodged the kick from his old man in time to avoid Kagome from getting hurt, but Isshin immediately stopped his goofy act seeing his dear will-be-daughter-in-law's condition._

 _He and Yuzu started crying and tried to take a look at Kagome who just smiled and waved her hand trying to dismiss their worry._

 _Isshin gave Kagome some medicine to reduce the wound while Ichigo simply watched._

 _The story that Ichigo made up was while walking in the park Kagome met some thugs who started to petrify her. But luckily her betrothed (Kagome glared at Ichigo who shrugged looking away) came in his shining armor and rescued her from them. Isshin was very much proud of his son and slapped his back harder._

 _Then they went to Ichigo's room and have been there for more than an hour which prompted Isshin and Yuzu to check on them._

* * *

Ichigo and Kagome were having a glaring contest with each other for about fifteen minutes. They were currently sitting on Ichigo's bed, cross legged trying to comprehend what each other has said her/him. Each said the other their story of how they became a substitute shinigami and miko with the jewel.

Ichigo turned his head to the left "So… you have that Shikon-two-mama jewel in your body… No wonder! That must have attracted the hollow to you." He said nodding his head crossing his arms.

Kagome narrowed her eyes "Its SHIKON-NO-TAMA! And you allowed some shinigami to give her powers to you just like that and thus you became what you are now…" She nodded her head crossing her arms.

"YOU IDIOT!" Both shouted pointing their index finger at each other at the same time

"How can you just roam around like that when you clearly know you'll be targeted by others for your jewel and you being a miko?" Ichigo glared at Kagome

"How can you just allow some unknown person to give you some powers that you even did not know about?" Kagome snarled, hands forming fists

"I did it because I trusted Rukia! And I did not have much of a choice other than that to save my family that time" Ichigo slammed his fist on his bed

"I did not know there are hollows out here. I did not even know that you are _not_ an ordinary person for that matter" Kagome slammed her fist on Ichigo's bed

Both took deep breaths and stared at each other not saying a word.

Kon was watching the _conversation_ they were having from Ichigo's table, no need to hide as Kagome now knew him.

Ichigo bend his head and sighed "Well whatever happened has happened. Now we know each other and that's all that matters" He said with a serious expression "You saved the feudal era and all of them there from the evil hands of Naraku." He nodded his head "That too with only few of your friends… you really are something..." Ichigo whispered looking away, a distant look forming in his eyes. 'I had a lot who helped me while I had to save Rukia from her execution. If not she would've been…'

Kagome took in the words and looked away bashfully, red color forming in her cheeks "And you saved your family at the right time without turning away from the challenge. Was determined to rescue your friend... Went to Soul society and faced very much powerful people despite having less information on them to save your friend and that's truly remarkable." She said looking out the window looking at the stars softly. If only Inuyasha had come for her too. But he did not…

"No…"

Kagome then looked at Ichigo to see his saddened expression and tilted her head frowning

"Sure… I helped in saving Rukia from her execution but…" His eyes fell "I could not stop the master mind Aizen; he just left like that with no scratch at all." Ichigo remembered Aizen catching hold of his zanpakto with only his palm "I…. I don't know will I be able to defeat him to save all of my friends in Soul society…"

Kagome eyes softened. Even she had felt this type of fear whenever she was in Feudal era. She did not know whether she'd be able to defeat Naraku with her friends at all but somehow they did it…

"Don't worry Ichigo. Evil is always outdone" Kagome smiled softly. "There's nothing we can't do if we put our heart and soul into it."

Ichigo looked back at her with wide eyes

Kagome nodded her head "I'm sure you will be able to defeat Aizen if you have the will power. Everyone is on your side… You just have to do what you have to and the rest will come to you easily…."

Ichigo half smiled "I hope so" He looked at Kagome and saw that her blue eyes were shining brightly in the light. He was happy that she was here with him. Somehow he felt like he could tell anything to Kagome, whatever was troubling him. She would definitely never tease in case of such matters. She has a good listening ability that even helped his younger sisters. Whenever Yuzu had a problem she would go to Kagome for her opinion. Kagome is truly a lovab- WH-WH-WHAT?

"WAIT A MINUTE!"

Kagome looked to her right to see a projectile come towards her but was literally stopped by Ichigo's fist.

Ichigo heard the loud shout of Kon and immediately used his left fist to stop the lion plushie from reaching anywhere near Kagome

"And what the hel- what do you want?" Ichigo tried to restrain himself from using colorful words while Kagome was sitting with him as he stared hard at the wriggling plushie.

"Let me go!" Kon then looked at Kagome with starry eyes "I want to be in Kagome's comforting embrace as I too have been suffering a lot."

"And what exactly are you suffering from?" Ichigo asked his face expressionless. He clearly understood that Kon wanted to be in Kagome's ches…. Immediately his face became red, gulping unknowingly as he took a peak at Kagome who looked confused by the commotion.

Kagome did not quite understand what Ichigo's problem was with the plushie who actually looked quite cute with his facial expressions that was supposed to look angry. He did not do anything to her so why was Ichigo so arrogant to Kon? In fact she liked toys a lot so she did not have any problem hugging the cute little toy at all…

"Well for starters I'm always in your drawer alone, doing nothing. Your sister always irritates me with her unusual sense of colors and clothing. And I dearly miss my lovely one…." Kon cried

"Lovely one?" Kagome raised an eye brow. Another _girl_ plushie…?

"Rukia…" Ichigo said looking at Kagome with bored expression and then looked back at Kon "Will you leave us alone? You are only irritating by your unnecessary wailing. Can't you just…."

"Shut up! You mind your own business and let me be with the ever beautiful Kag…"

Before Kon could speak more Ichigo got up with a heavy scowl directed towards his door. Kagome was confused but then quickly understood what was going on after having many confrontations like these before, shaking her head amused.

Ichigo squeezed Kon in anger that made the plushie squirm in pain shouting to let him go and stalked towards the door at a faster pace. Kon became silent, either due to suffocation or 'cause to act as a non-living thing.

Ichigo opened the door fastly to see the ever present Isshin and Yuzu looking at him with poker face.

" _You_ … You'll never learn!" Ichigo drawled, both his dad and little sister shivering, scared at the eyes of Ichigo that were literally on fire.

Ichigo then turned a whole 180 degree "But that's ok… I understand" He smiled

"Huh?" Isshin and Yuzu blinked twice

'His Ever scowling son is smiling? This is bad….' Isshin sweat dropped

"I know that you guys are worried about Kagome and me. That's good. But don't worry we're fine. And see Yuzu" Ichigo raised his hand that held Kon with a sweet smile closing his eyes "This is for you…."

Yuzu smiled while Isshin looked at Ichigo as if he had grown two heads

Yuzu took hold of the plushie and smiled happily "Thank you big brother!" She giggled and went away leaving Isshin behind

Ichigo, his eyes still closed, then turned his head towards his dad whose mouth was opened a little "You should go too _dad_ …." He said with a creepy smile tilting his head and gave a kick that send Isshin flying down the stairs 'AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

"See you later _dad_ …."The door was shut with a loud bang that shook the house a little.

"Phew!" Ichigo shook his head "What a head ache!"

Kagome shrugged massaging her leg.

"So… how's your leg now? Does it hurt?" Ichigo asked coming back to sit across Kagome

"Hmmm? Oh this. It's k! I can fix it." Kagome placed both of her hands near the wound on her leg and closed her eyes that made Ichigo to raise his eye brows in confusion "I was just waiting to avoid your family from seeing this….."

A moment later, her hands glows bright pink causing Ichigo to recoil back in shock. Sure he had seen Orihime's powers as well that was similar to this but Kagome's looked much more powerful. The wound started to heal and within few seconds there was none. It was as if there was no wound from the first place.

"Wha- how'd you do that?" Ichigo shouted then grinned sheepishly when he saw a stern glare from Kagome "Oh yeah! Miko… Right. So you have healing powers."

Kagome nodded her head "I do. Learnt when I was in the Feudal era. Those were the days" She said memories flowing in her head

"Woah! Now you sound old…" Ichigo joked but shut his mouth when he got a slap on his head "Hey! What'd you do that for?" He glared but looked concerned at Kagome immediately.

Ichigo sensed that Kagome wanted to ask him something but was desperately acting not to. He became very much confused as they were trying to sort out their misunderstandings to one another.

"Kagome if you have anything to ask me, feel free to do so" Ichigo said staring at Kagome who was looking down

Kagome's head shot up staring at him surprised then sighed "Uhmmm… Well the thing is, are you sure that no one in your family knows that you are a substitute shinigami?"

Ichigo frowned "Huh? I said that already before, didn't I? No one can see spirits in my family except me. Actually I could not too, I started to see them recently."

Kagome nodded her head "Uh-huh but are you sure sure sure? Surely sure?"

Ichigo adapted a thinking pose "Hmm well yeah! I'm positive no one knows. Although I think that Karin can sense spirits… I guess…"

Kagome tilted her head "But don't you think it's weird? Don't get me wrong but your dad and your mom are _humans_ and yet you have powers that made you become a substitute shinigami… You were the one to whom that hollow was attracted when you encountered with Kuchiki Rukia right? And you faced many obstacles after that as well, fought with a lot of powerful people…. Don't you find it… I don't know… strange?"

"Says the girl who just fell in a well pulled by some random demon, asked help from an unknown hanyou to save her, searched jewel shards with him, a monk, etc etc etc and has healing powers. That's rich!" Ichigo smirked "You're parents are humans as well, aren't they?"

"Hey you were the one who said to talk whatever was in my mind, weren't you?" Kagome glared "And I just got confused like why none of your parents have any ability that are inhuman… "

Ichigo did not say anything for some time. What Kagome said had some point, how did he get so much of power? He narrowed his eyes and then took a deep breath "Well… If you ask that way… I really don't know. But all that matters now is that I'm a shinigami and I've to do my job protecting anyone who needs it. The answers to your doubts, (as well as mine) well let's just hope we'll get them somehow" Ichigo shrugged

Kagome nodded her head. She checked the time and saw it was getting late "Guess we'd better go have dinner."

Ichigo nodded his head. He got up and gave Kagome his hand which she did not accept of course, sticking out her tongue. Ichigo gritted his teeth in a fake annoying manner but chuckled anyway and went along with her down stairs.

* * *

 **During dinner**

"WHHHHAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTT?"

"YEEEEEEAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

"SHUT UP!" Ichigo yelled as he tried to give a kick to his father who simply dodged it grinning

"Come on son! I know you want this…"

"But I DON'T WANT THIS" Kagome shouted

"NEITHER DO I" Ichigo shouted as well

Karin and Yuzu were having their dinner each adopting different expressions. Karin was looking rather relaxed and enjoying the food that Kagome prepared while Yuzu looked quite scared eyeing her scowling big brother, an equally tempered Kagome and her evilly grinning dad.

"Big brother…." Yuzu called

"But I've arranged everything for you guys. You just have to enjoy that yourselves…" Isshin smiled merrily as he looked at his one and only son "My dear Ichigo just trust your dad on this"

Ichigo glared "I would never trust you, you stupid goat face"

Yuzu looked miserable and turned her head to Kagome silently asking her to solve this.

Kagome noticing Yuzu's pleading look placed a hand on her head "Why did you do this?" She asked in a calm manner.

Isshin looked tearful "Today you both had to face a lot of trouble. *sniff* So as a doting father I am, it is my responsibility to help you forget the rude day you had and give you something amazing to ease all your tensions. And it is important that you both have to bond well with each other. So I…." He was shut off by a punch on his face from his darling orange haired boy

"…And so you made this stupid idea of a DATE for us? How the hell did you arrange all that so quickly anyway? You are insane!" Ichigo slapped his own face irritated "Why did I _not_ have a simple father who understands me better?"

Karin who was silent the entire time looked at Ichigo "It's no big deal big brother. What's the problem with going on a date with Kagome sis? She's definitely a hottie so I'm sure you'd be eager to go out with her right?"

Kagome blushed slightly hearing the word 'hottie' Karin used for her while Ichigo looked dumb.

"Or should I take it that you are not having any guts to go on a date with such a beautiful girl?" Karin smirked.

Ichigo then glared at Karin "Hey! I'm not scared."

He scowled when he heard a snort and stared at Kagome who was smirking. 'Scardy cat!'

"Karin?" Yuzu looked at her twin sister

Karin grinned "Oh yeah? Then prove it by going on a date with our sweet Kagome sis"

Ichigo grinned cockily "HA! Of course I'll do tha… WHAT THE HELL?"

"Do you like to go out with him Kagome sis?" Karin asked

Kagome blinked her eyes "Why I would nev…"

Yuzu now adopted a puppy look "Would you Kagome sis? Would you would you? Big brother will take care of you for sure. He protects anyone who's in trouble. Please go on a date with him" Yuzu clapped her hands looking at Kagome with glittering eyes.

"I…uh… uh ha…. Uhmm" Kagome was at a loss of words now.

"Come on Kagome my dear." Isshin joined Yuzu clapping his hands as well

'How the hell did he come here?' Kagome thought

Ichigo looked worried. This was his dad's and Yuzu's tactic to get things done from him. They'd adopt their 'I-am-a-poor-homeless-kid-who-needs-to-be-saved' look to make him do stuff that he did not want to do like to wear a bunny costume or dance for children rhymes and all and now they were using it on his betrothed.

Kagome gulped. She could not give a negative reply to little Yuzu who looked really hopeful "All right. Fine"

"YAY!" Both Yuzu and Isshin hugged each other tears of joy forming their eyes while Karin smiled giving a thumps up.

Kagome and Ichigo looked at each other, then turned away huffing

'So I am going on a date with her/him tomorrow eh. What a waste of time…'

* * *

 **Next day** …

Ichigo stared hard at his reflection that was staring right back at him in the mirror. He now wore a dark blue dress shirt, black slacks and a black suit. As this was Yuzu's idea he could not say anything negative on that matter.

Kagome and he somehow were made to agree to go for the date his _devoted_ father had arranged with the help of a certain someone who wears hats and carries a fan most of the time with a goofy grin.

Ichigo frowned as he glared at his messy hair. No matter how much he tried his unruly orange hair was never standing straight. He tried one more time using his right hand to place his hair properly but sighed in defeat as he could not do it.

"I look funny"

' _Ya always do he he_ ' A raspy chuckle

Ignoring the lame comment, Ichigo shook his head running a hand through his hair. He needed to stay calm. What the hell is his problem? He's Ichigo, Ichigo Kurosaki the substitute shinigami who defeated many powerful captains, savior of souls from hollows. He is not scared of something as simple as a _date_ that he did not go yet till these years with any girl.

Uhh….

Ichigo shook his head again. He is acting like a young girl who's going on her first date with her crush.

"Well aren't you getting all nervous and sweaty…. You look like a young girl who's going on her first date with her crush, Ichigo" Kon laughed pointing his finger at him from the table he was standing on.

A tick mark formed on Ichigo's head

"Ha pathetic! Look at you. All scared and shivering ha ha Ahhhh"

"Keep talking like that and I promise you'll be ripped apart, you hear me?" Ichigo said slowly holding Kon in his hand squeezing the plushie.

"Yes sir! I completely understand sir." Kon said trying to breath.

"Hmph!" Ichigo placed Kon inside a drawer in a rough manner and left his room, glancing at the mirror one last time. He had to get Kagome who was changing in his younger sister's room for the date.

Ichigo would never tell aloud but yes he was a little scared now. He felt his heart beating a little bit faster than usual. Ichigo gulped as he reached the room where his _date_ was staying.

Heaving a sigh he knocks the door.

The door opens after a few seconds and when it does, a sweet scent diffuses near him.

'Wow' Ichigo takes in the amazing aroma closing his eyes that blows his mind.

"Hey! Am I that ugly for you to not to look at me Mr. Kurosaki Ichigo?"

Ichigo opened his eyes and about the counter but was stopped at the sight in front of him.

Before him stood his _date_ Kagome who was looking as angelic as possible.

Kagome wore a black dress that had little lavender flowers here and there. The dress was fitting her body perfectly that showed her perfect curves. Her hair was left freely with just a purple butterfly hair clip placed on her right side. Her lips were glowing pink, black eye liner was used to brighten her blue eyes. A silver bracelet was hanging freely on her right hand that had a diamond flower at its center. She wore high heels and….

God dammit she was elegant in every way.

Ichigo's mouth was slightly open. He stared at the gorgeous angel in front of him with a dump expression but inside his heart there were two feelings.

One was definitely hate for her usual shouting at him but the other…

The other was the confusing one that he did not know what it was. It was a new feeling that he never knew he could have. It was something different and foreign to him in every manner.

"Hello?" His _date_ called waving a hand in front of Ichigo's face.

Ichigo was floored by those innocent big beautiful blue eyes that were looking at him, they were simply gorgeous…

' _I swear a thousand flies would have entered through yar open mouth ya dummy. But can't get angry on ya 'cause yar betrothed looks ta be begging ta get fucked up big time in that attire there. Keep up some dignity… which apparently ya don't have, and_ talk _ta her ya moron, at least for_ my _dignity_ '

He forgot that he was awkwardly staring at his _date_ just standing there saying nothing.

Hearing his hollow's yelling faintly Ichigo blinked his eyes and looked away.

"Ahem!" He coughed and looked back "Are you… Uhh… Are you ready to go?" Ichigo asked scratching the back of his head.

"It's not like I've much of a choice here. I agreed to go on this _date_ with you to your sisters… Let's go" Kagome said walking away.

Ichigo watched the way her hips moved and gulped.

"What are you waiting for? Come on and ewww… you have drool! Are you that hungry?" Kagome said looking back.

' _Yeah! To taste_ you _sexy girl he he_ '

Damn that hollow bastard

Ichigo quickly wiped his mouth and ran towards Kagome who was climbing down the stairs. "Hey it was not drool, it was just…"

"I don't wana hear. Come on let's go finish this date as quick as possible" Kagome said.

"Tsk!" Ichigo shoved his fists in his pockets 'Arrogant as ever'

Unknown to Ichigo, Kagome was also having the same thoughts; who was trying her best to avoid Ichigo to find that out. To her Ichigo looked exquisite.

He has tanned skin that looked so smooth to touch. The choice of his clothes were a wonder though, probably Yuzu forced him into it. Even then they fit him perfectly and his ever present scowl added to his manliness all the more. And his eyes…

Kagome could feel a little blush forming on her youthful face as she bit her lower lip.

His amazing soft looking cinnamon colored eyes were truly mesmerizing. She had to act as if she was very much displeased so that he would not find that she was really amazed by how good Ichigo looked today.

Kagome walked slowly as she was scared of the heels she wore. She felt she might fall down any minute. But her train of thoughts ended when she felt a strong hand behind her small waist as to assure her that she will not fall. She glanced at Ichigo who was holding her slightly giving her a self assuring smile.

"LOOK AT YOU TWO!" Isshin's eyes were two red hearts as he stared at his son and will-be-daughter-in-law.

"You both look amazing" Yuzu giggled happily clasping her hands together.

Karin gave a peace sign to Kagome who smiled blushing slightly.

"Waaah aha ha!" Isshin ran to the poster of his late wife and started to cry loudly "Oh Masaki! Our little Ichigo has grown fastly and now he's taking a girl to a date. Not just any girl but your best friend's daughter Kagome... What more could I ask for my lovely Masaki. I'm so blessed. In fact I could feel my grand children calli…."

"CUT THAT OUT"

With Isshin plastered to a wall, Yuzu trying to help him and Karin smiling with her hands behind the back of her head, Ichigo and Kagome left for their date.

Isshin had rented a two-seated black sports car from one of his friends for Ichigo's date. Isshin had saved the life of the daughter of that person and he was ever grateful to them. So Ichigo and Kagome went to the car that was parked outside.

Ichigo opened the door for Kagome who smiled and took her seat.

'Wow. He can be a true gentleman if he wants after all' Kagome thought pleased.

' _Pfft... As if_ …'

There goes that voice again. Kagome's hands formed fists.

Ichigo came around the car, took the driver's seat and both of them buckled up their seat belts. Ichigo put the key into ignition and pulled out of the driveway.

Once they hit the road an uncomfortable silence took over them. Both had no idea how this date would turn out in the end and did not know what to tell or do. Kagome was fidgeting in her heat while Ichigo kept his eyes on the road, the tips of his ears turning a little shade of red.

"So… uhmm… What do you want to do first?" Ichigo asked glancing at Kagome

Kagome blinked her eyes.

"Do you have any idea where you want to go?"

"I actually do not know this place so I think it's better you choose where we have to go" Kagome said looking at Ichigo

"Hmmm… Then let's go get something to eat as I suppose you are hungry 'cause you did not have your breakfast. That way we can _bond_ with each other as well. What say?" Ichigo said grinning

Kagome giggled "Sounds good to me"

* * *

And so they drove off to a restaurant that was nearby. Ichigo lead Kagome to the farthest place in it that had the view of the road and the blue sky. Ichigo moved the chair for Kagome to sit surprising her yet again with his gentleman behavior. Ichigo sat across her and picked up the menu. Kagome took it as well and read the contents.

"So have you decided your order?" Ichigo asked once he decided on the food he was going to have.

"Yes" Kagome nodded her head, prompting Ichigo to raise an arm. A waitress came over who stared at the teenagers with knowing smile and took in their orders and left them alone to get their food.

It was very much clear that both were very nervous in this date and each did not know what to do. Kagome bit her lip while Ichigo straightened his suit.

' _Will you talk you idiot_?' The hollow in him hissed

' _What to talk?_ ' Ichigo asked looking at Kagome

' _I don't know talk about the weather…_ '

'Uhh…' "It's a nice weather, isn't it?" Ichigo asked trying to smile but his hope of starting a conversation was immediately crushed down seeing Kagome's 'Are you serious?' look, her eyes wide.

'… _I did not mean to ask her literally_ '

'You _… Good for nothing Asshole'_

' _Love you too….'_

Suddenly Kagome laughed. Ichigo raised an eye brow. "That face you had a few seconds ago been truly hilarious." Kagome chuckled.

"Glad I could amuse you" Ichigo huffed, folding his arms and looking away.

"Ha ha! So how is your substitute life going? You did not tell that much yesterday night as I was the one who said the entire jewel incident." Kagome said looking at Ichigo curiously.

Ichigo looked at Kagome and frowned a little "I pretty much said you everything. After the Bount incident I did not see any of the shinigamis' or even Rukia. And so Sado, Inoue and I are the ones who fight the hollows that come here."

"What about Ishida?" Kagome asked "Isn't he a Quincy? Your enemy…"

"Hmm… He used to come with us before but now-a-days I'm not seeing him that much. There must be something that he is hiding from…" Ichigo stopped in the middle as the waitress brought in their orders.

".. Where was I?"

"Ishida…."

"Ah yes. He actually keeps everything to himself so I don't know him that well. But he is true to his word and helped us a great deal in helping Rukia and defeating the Bounts." Ichigo said munching on his food.

"And Orihime?" Kagome looked at Ichigo who just kept on eating his food with no reaction

"She also helped in the two incidents and has healing powers but I guess her's is not as powerful as your's is Kagome" Ichigo said "And she lives alone in her apartment. I feel sorry for her since she lost her brother when she was very young. But you know Inoue right? She is cheerful even in the smallest matters and is always nice and kind to others. She has a beautiful smile that brings happiness to others as well" Unknowingly Ichigo smiled causing a bile of anger rise within Kagome who did not show it outwards.

"Hmm…"

They ate in silence each having their own thoughts.

"Do you miss your days in the feudal era?" Ichigo asked suddenly when Kagome was half way eating her sandwich.

"Huh?"

"I asked do you miss your days in the feudal era. You said right there was some fox boy who considered you as his mother, your good friends Sango and all…" Ichigo looked at Kagome in the eye

Kagome placed her food down, her dark hair obstructing her eyes from Ichigo.

Ichigo panicked "I'm sorry I'm fine if you don't want to answ…."

"I do…" It was a whisper but Ichigo heard it "I would be lying if I say that I do not miss those days…" Kagome looked at Ichigo and his eye brows shot up when he saw tiny tears forming in Kagome's eyes. She took a deep breath "I miss my friends. They were always there for me. Each one of us had to work hard to get the needed result that is to save the world from Naraku's wrath. And they all cared for me so much, we were like a family. I really want to see them but I don't know will I ever get that chance…." Kagome said looking down.

She gasped when she felt her hand being held in a muscular one and looked up to see Ichigo looking at her with eyes that held determination.

"Kagome I am sure that you will definitely meet them once more. Friends are those who never leave us no matter what. They will come for you and be with you whenever you need them. However you may try to avoid them they will find you and take part in the sadness you feel. Their win is your win… Your loss is their loss… So don't you worry about it, 'trust me when I say that you will meet them sometime…" Ichigo said with so much resolve, his brown eyes boring into Kagome's blue ones.

Kagome's eyes widened as she stared at her betrothed. Ichigo looked very much sure that what he said will become true. And she believed him. There was neither a hint of lack of determination nor an unsure look. From the first day Kagome saw him, she knew Ichigo was a man true to his words. He will not tell something that would never happen.

Kagome placed her hand over Ichigo's and smiled "I trust you Ichigo… I hope I'll do see them someday…."

Ichigo smiled as well.

They then ate their food in silence once again but it was not an uncomfortable one as before.

* * *

After they finished eating Ichigo and Kagome roamed around for a bit, stopping here and there for Kagome who wanted to know the Karakura town more.

On their walk in the park Kagome was surprised to meet Aoi, her friend who studied with her in her childhood days.

Aoi is a sweet girl with long shiny black hair, lean body though she had a generous chest and was fair skinned.

Aoi studied with Kagome till 4th grade when she left to Karakura town since her parents died that time. In Karakura Aoi's grandfather was staying and she had to go there as he was the only living relative she had. Her grandfather was very old and could not work for too long. Thus Aoi had to do part time jobs to earn for her and her grandfather. With the money she got they lived their lives.

Aoi and Kagome hugged each other tears flowing freely from their cheeks. They were very close to each other in the past and now fate has brought them together again. Kagome was really happy to know that Aoi was doing well despite all odds. She remembered the crying face of little Aoi when she came to know her parents death but the reason was never found. Everyone felt it was weird.

Ichigo eyed the girl curiously as he could feel some reiatsu coming from her. Even though it was faint there is definitely some reiatsu in Aoi and Ichigo sensed it.

Kagome as well as Ichigo were even more shocked to know that Aoi was in studying in Karakura high school with them. They did not see each other till now since they were in different classes. Since they were on a date Aoi left them, saying they would definitely meet up later. Ichigo practically begged Aoi not to tell their date to anyone in the class. Aoi just laughed it off waving her hand.

During the date both Kagome and Ichigo were shocked by each other. To Ichigo, Kagome had a wonderful smile and a sparkling personality that glowed wherever she went. She did not press Ichigo to do something instead she was calm and analyzed Ichigo's way of thinking. If she did not like his idea she would disagree with him pointing out the facts. Ichigo respected women who did not always accept what boys have to say. No, he appreciated the women who would raise her thoughts as well. And thus they had shared each of their ideas and values and listened to the other's beliefs.

Ichigo liked the fact that Kagome was a very knowledgeable girl who stood on her feet in destroying Naraku. She became a miko herself and took in the responsibility to end the despair. But the problem was that she did not know how much power she had in her since the jewel was inside her. Kagome should know what she can, could she have more of miko power or anything else.

Little did Ichigo know that his _date_ too was having the same line of thoughts as well. To her, when known in depth Ichigo was actually a very good person who considers others feelings. He immediately understood what a person needs and behaves accordingly. If a word is needed he would be there to say that, if anyone must be left alone for some time Ichigo would provide the needed privacy. He was more mature for his age. Ichigo did matters rationally but that was what made Ichigo _Ichigo_. That was who he was… And that was how he will be. And Kagome liked that.

Ichigo started to scowl only after his mother's loss. Before that as Kagome saw the pictures of a little Ichigo, she knew that he was a very cheerful boy that anyone would adore. But due to his mother's death Ichigo took the responsibility and he made sure that if anyone believed in him would be protected with all he could. He risked his life going to the soul society to save Rukia who saved his life and changed his destiny. He was really thankful to the person who helps him or his friends.

And not to mention he was such a handsome man too; with that sun skinned body, unruly sexy orange hair and his soft brown eyes that reflected all of his moods accurately. Ichigo was unique compared to others. If someone earns his trust, then that person must be credible. Kagome knew it. And so she believed this Kuchiki Rukia whom she has never met but is a true good friend of Ichigo.

Both of them were walking in the park several thoughts playing in their minds. Sometimes their hands would brush each other's. Both of them felt the need to hold onto each other's arm but decided against it. They hated each other at least that was what the other think, they thought sadly. But neither knew that they were slowly falling for each other.

* * *

"Are you sure that big brother and Kagome sis are fine being together, alone?" Yuzu asked worried grabbing her hold onto Kon.

'I'll be happy to know that they are _not_ and never plan to be…' Kon thought in anger that Ichigo has got a date with the hot girl instead of him.

Karin waved her hand "Don't worry Yuzu. They are mature and won't kill each other even if they fight with each other" She said calmly.

Yuzu's eyes wide open hearing her twin sister "They will fight?"

"My bad" Karin murmured "I just said that as a joke."

"Don't joke on that" Yuzu scolded

Karin scratched her head "Hmm…. Well as far as I know both have some feelings for each other even if neither of them will ever accept that anytime soon."

"Are you sure?" Yuzu asked

Karin nodded her head "Don't worry Yuzu. They'll be fine I know that"

Yuzu smiled nodding her head smiling "Mhmm…." She then left to prepare dinner

Karin switched on the T.V and decided to watch something interesting

"BWAHAHAHA SPIRITS ARE ALWAYS WITH YOU"

"Oh brother! Not him again" Karin sighed looking at Don Kanonji's face with a dead fish expression

"Boys and girls as I was busy for some late work, I made my student to do my work to save poor souls from evil hollows. And today we can see my No. 1 Student Kuro..."

*click*

"Guess there's nothing in T.V too. Might as well finish the rest of the homework I have" Karin got up and went to her room not knowing she missed her big brother's episode saving Kagome.

* * *

 **Evening…**

Ichigo and Kagome came out of the theater they went to watch the film of their choice. Kagome had decided to go to the park so it was Ichigo's turn to select which movie they will see. They thought that each will be given a chance to choose what they will do next. And thus Ichigo took a horror movie filled with some action that he enjoyed a lot. Now that he became a shinigami ghosts meant nothing to him.

Even Kagome felt nothing as she had fought a lot of demons in the feudal era. They were lucky enough to have the center place in the theater and enjoyed the film very much.

Ichigo and Kagome got in the car and drove off.

"Now where do you wana go?" Ichigo asked as he took a turn

Kagome thought for a moment. Now what did she want to do? She then looked up and saw that the Sun was slowly setting. Suddenly she got an idea. "Why don't we see the sunset? It'll be splendid" Kagome said excited.

"Oh?" Ichigo gave a look at Kagome

"Mhmm" Kagome nodded her head eagerly "It makes the sky beautiful and as the golden rays of the Sun touches the whole world it will become quite amazing and sparkles."

Ichigo nodded his head in understanding "All right. I know a place that's the best to see the sunset here. You'll love it for sure. Hold on tight now"

After a few minutes they reached the destination.

It was the river that Ichigo and his friends would come to hang out and the place where many incidents had taken place…

Ichigo stopped the car and got out. He opened the door and offered his hand to his betrothed. She smiled sincerely and gave her hand. Both will never admit it but it felt so good, to be with each other.

Ichigo held Kagome's soft gently in his strong one and led her to the bridge to get a better view of the river that flows gently.

Once they reached the bridge Kagome gasped. It was really beautiful. The Sun was setting down slowly and the whole sky was golden in color.

It felt like heaven…

"Amazing…." Kagome could not restraint herself as she ran towards the edge of the bridge, Ichigo chuckling at her childish behavior. "It's really a pleasant view…"

Ichigo came near her and stared at the Sun, then right back at his _date_. The golden rays touched Kagome's skin casting an amazing light on her and made her look like an angel glowing brightly. It was truly a breathtaking sight to behold. "Yes… It is a pleasant view to watch for…" He took a deep breath when Kagome looked at him smiling giving her a regal look. "Isn't it, Ichigo?" She asked, her eyes twinkling. She felt the days she spent in Feudal era gazing at the setting Sun.

Ichigo's eyes widened at the way his name was heard from her. It felt…. It felt so good… He smiled nodding his head once and then looked back at the Sun.

The Sun's rays fell on him and made him shine like a bright star in the lonely sky. He looked quite majestic.

Kagome could feel herself blush for thinking that and turned her attention back at the Sun to avoid her _date_ to find her staring.

They just stood there each enjoying the view in silence envy in their eyes at the miracle the Sun caused to his/her _date_.

They talked random matters sometime, laughing, giggling, poking fun at each other… To others who passed by they were the perfect couple who were having a nice time on their date. Some even smiled seeing Ichigo and Kagome together.

'Best soul mates…' Many thought

Ichigo checked his watch "It's getting late. Shall we go home?" He asked

Kagome pouted "Oh. Is it time to go already? Can't we stay some more?"

Ichigo raised an eye brow. Is she indirectly telling that she does not want their _date_ to end?

Kagome must have thought the same too cause she started to wave her hands "I mean it's a perfect view and this is too good to leave. So…"

Ichigo smiled 'Sure…. I bought that…' "Even I want to stay Kagome but we have to go now. Chill! We'll come back again sometime…" He gave a peace sign.

'Karin must have got this habit from her big brother' Kagome thought

Kagome looked down faking sadness but nodded her head anyway and took hold of Ichigo's stretched arm in her's and started to walk towards the car.

"Ahh…."

Kagome found herself falling forward, the heel if her left shoe had gotten wedged between a small crack on the road while she was taking glances at their intervened hands. She closed her eyes getting ready to feel the impact but it never came as strong arms caught hold of her; one on her waist and another on her shoulders. She blinked her eyes and slowly turned around to see Ichigo smiling at her softly, brown irises watching her in concern. The Sun's rays behind his back made him glow, looking magnificent…

Blue eyes stared at brown ones enchanted

"Are you ok?" Ichigo asked

Kagome nodded her head

For a few seconds none of them spoke anything, they were simply gazing at each other.

' _Well what are ya waiting for? Go for it_ ' the nerve of that hollow to talk to him now of all times

' _WHAT?_ ' Ichigo shouted

The hollow gritted his teeth _'Ya're useless. GO AHEAD AND FUCKING KISS HER YOU IDIOT_ '

Ichigo raised an eye brow. Could he?

' _If I were ya I would've fucked her so hard by now that she'll scream my name for the whole world ta hear. But ya …._ ' The hollow slapped his head

Not bothering about his inner hollow, Ichigo slowly bend his head towards Kagome who raised her head to near him as well closing her eyes. They could feel the hot breath of each other's nearing them and waited anxiously. They felt their lips touch each other's …

" _LEAVE OUT ALL THE REST…_ "

Suddenly both of them pulled back staring at each other wide eyed as Ichigo's cell rings.

' _FUCCCCCCCCCKKKKKKK!_ '

Ichigo heard his hollow yell angrily inside him. Ichigo pulled back and practically shouted into his cell while Kagome moved away from him as quickly as possible shocked.

"WHAAAAAT?"

"Big brother where are you?" Yuzu's voice was heard, it sounded a little worried as well as scared. Ichigo felt bad for shouting at his younger sister.

"Sorry Yuzu. Didn't mean to scare you! Yeah we are comin' now" Ichigo eyed Kagome who was looking at everywhere except him. "See you later"

"Ok big brother" The line was cut

"That was…." Ichigo started

"Yuzu yes I heard. It is getting late. So let's head home" Kagome said tugging some hair strands behind her left ear clearly nervous.

"Uhmm yeah" Ichigo and Kagome walked towards their car and got in and drove off to their home in silence.

"Whoever had called Ichigo just now, may that person live a long life... How dare that idiot tried to kiss that gorgeous girl, my first love…!" A blonde haired guy smirked while staring at the car that drove away.

Ichigo concentrated on the driving while Kagome just stared outside crossing her arms, the wind gently blowing her dark hair.

Both of them would never accept but each was unhappy that they could not finish their first kiss they were about to have.

'At last the date is over. I hate going with him/her!' Ichigo and Kagome narrowed their eyes.

'…Then why am I feeling sad?' They thought in unison


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello all... Was a little busy with my studies... And I'm sorry that this chapter is less compared to others, this will be confusing as well but I'll explain them all in the next chapters :-) Thanks for all your reviews... I'm very grateful to you all... It motivates me to write more... ON with the story now...**

"Man I'm tired!"

A blonde haired man shook his head as he walked around the garden, scratching the back of his head. The meeting that he should have attended was over one hour before and now he had to see the leader when he should be in his room taking a nap….

"This is just great. Man I am sleepy." A yawn

"If you came earlier you would be in your room sleeping peacefully with none disturbing you."

The man stopped in his tracks, turned left and immediately fell on one knee. "My lord."

The leader waved his hand "Arise. Just tell me why you did not arrive before?"

The blonde haired man got up and looked at the leader "My lord. I have some interesting news that I am sure you will find very useful for all of us. I received some information and went alone to check them and it is very true."

The leader raised an eye brow clearly showing his curiosity in knowing what it was.

The blonde haired guy stared at the leader, his goofy attitude long gone " _Yume_ …" He said causing the leader's eyes to widen.

"Hmm…?"

The blonde haired guy nodded his head "Yes. And this time she is a mere human… But she definitely is the girl and is in Karakura town…."

Before he could say anything else, the leader caught hold of his shirt's collar "If you are joking I'll have you dead right now and will give your head to the vultures."

"Believe me my lord. I would never lie on my first love's matter"

The leader left his collar but still glared at him "Proof!"

The blonde haired guy stared hard "The _Sun's_ rays were making her body glow and her eyes were _golden_ at that time. Need more?" He challenged but the leader stared at him shocked.

"So… So she's alive…. But it can't be…. It…"

"My lord. You saw it right? The _yume_ … Then you have to believe it"

The leader then straightened his shoulders "I will believe it only when I see her for myself. I do not want to make any assumptions and cause destruction. But if it is true and she is very much alive then we have to get ready ourselves for the war that will arise. _She_ will not accept this. Tell me how exactly you saw her. Show me this human girl and let me see if she really is the one we were searching for all these years…"

"As you wish my lord"

* * *

"Getsuga Tensho" Ichigo swung his sword on the hollow that was about eat a soul in the forest area. The hollow disappeared without a trace. Luckily he arrived on time or else that soul was as good as gone.

Ichigo placed his huge sword behind him and looked at the young girl "All right. You are ok for now"

"Thank you" She smiled at him.

Ichigo nodded his head "But you must go now, more dangers are yet to arrive here. So I'll perform konso and allow you to go to the soul society"

The girl nodded her head.

Ichigo did what he must and thus the girl vanished from his sight

"Ha…. Now that's that. Man I'm tired!" Ichigo sighed and looked at the moon that was shining its light to the world.

 _Kagome…_

He scowled at the name that _just_ popped up out of nowhere.

After the date, the moment Ichigo and Kagome reached home they were bombarded with questions from Yuzu and Isshin. Isshin was looking at Ichigo hopefully to give him the good news of him to be a grandfather soon (Ichigo threw a vase at his dad yelling "WHAT THE BLOODY HELL?") while Yuzu was apologizing to both her brother and Kagome as she thought she might have interrupted them in something with her call. Kagome patted Yuzu's head saying there was nothing to worry. Karin noticed the evident blush on Kagome's face, grinning to herself.

When he came back to his senses, Isshin had this disturbing grin plastered on his face all the time whenever he looked at Ichigo. Ichigo, not at all liking the evil look his beloved father was giving him, went to the refrigerator to drink some cold water to cool him off. Kagome was tidying up the table with a far away gaze.

"So how was your date?" A starry eyed Yuzu asked the two high school students beating the crap out of them from whatever they were doing. Ichigo sprayed the water he was drinking at his mad dad while Kagome looked dumb. She was rescued by Karin who took her to her room giving an excuse of asking doubts on playing soccer ball. Thus Ichigo was the victim for the his younger sister and dad and boy did he have a nightmare trying to calm Yuzu, pinky promising her that he did not do anything naughty on his date, well not that much….

He touched his lips and felt a light blush forming in his cheeks.

 _The almost kiss…_

He would never admit it but he really wanted to have that kiss and _feel_ what it was like. But he and his _date_ could never finish it 'cause of Yuzu's call. Not that he was _angry_ with Yuzu or anything but he just wanted to have his ever first kiss. And that too with _his_ betrothed Kagome...

Ichigo shook his head and jumped from building to building to reach his home.

All right. He will accept that he had a little crush on the dark haired blue eyed girl whom he met a few weeks back. That time when he rescued her from those low lives. Ichigo was sitting under tree thinking about Ishida and Urahara when he heard a feminine voice to his right. Curiosity getting the better of him, Ichigo moved a little to see what happened and saw a beautiful girl trying to pick up her fallen luggage. He knew that he had never seen her in that area before and understood that she was new there. At first he had decided to help her but then those delinquents came to harass her. His saving instincts kicked in and Ichigo went to fight those guys but then and only then did he know that the girl was an arrogant one. She was just picking on him and was very irritating as well.

Then he met her in his home and along with her Ichigo found out the shocking news that he was betrothed to her. He was sure that he would never marry her and she would never marry him but now… Ichigo was not sure of his own feelings on his betrothed. He certainly hates her but… Did he feel possessive of her? He was never happy with Kagome speaking with Mizuiro, Keigo and….

Ichigo growled

 _Quincy boy.  
_ That damn four eyed stupid...

Ichigo blinked his eyes

"Kagome"

Ichigo massaged his head feeling a head ache.

No girls had ever said she liked him as far as he knew due to his delinquent personality. Not to mention the ever present scowl he had all the time he talked with anyone other than his trusted friends. This avoided unnecessary talks and kept trouble at bay. And Ichigo knew he was no prince charming either with his rude looks and orange hair. Which girl would like a boy who, to other's eyes, uses orange as his hair color?

Ichigo reached his home and opened the window to get in his room. He then entered in his body that was already wearing night clothes and lay on his bed. He had some homework to do but right now he was dead tired. The date and hollow killing made him want nothing other than to have a good night sleep. He looked at the ceiling and soon fell asleep, dreaming about chappy eating an ice-cream filled with chili sauce and a dark being with green eyes grinning evilly at him, lighting in its hand.

* * *

 **Next day…**

Kagome was helping Yuzu in making breakfast, clad in her school uniform. She placed her hand on her mouth to not allow a yawn to pass. She had not slept that much yesterday since her mind was always wandering to the almost kiss that she really wanted to finish. She felt even Ichigo wanted to have it since he shouted at the person who had called him that time, though said person was only poor Yuzu.

"Kagome sis, are you ok?" Karin asked staring at her. It was the third time she saw Kagome trying to stifle a yawn.

"Yes of course I am. Why wouldn't I be Karin?" Kagome smiled taking her hand from her mouth to adjust her skirt.

"Hmm I guess so" Karin did not press on the matter and continued to eat the food with Yuzu that Kagome had prepared even though she was not convinced with Kagome's answer.

Kagome sighed not too loudly as she resumed her work. She was not at all ok and was feeling rather disturbed after the date.

 _That would-have-been kiss…_

Red color was forming on Kagome's cheeks. She wanted to have that but she always had bad luck and it the kiss never happened. After that she and Ichigo were not speaking that well too. Kagome was grateful to Karin as she took her away yesterday night, saving her from Isshin and Yuzu. That would definitely have been awkward but she felt bad for Ichigo though.

Kagome shook her head. Well she should be glad that nothing happened anyway. It was not like she wanted something to happen between them. Right?

' _Yeah gold. Who needs that strawberry loser?_ '

' _Gold? Not you again! Who are you?_ '

' _I will tell you in time. Not now. But I will come out sooner and when it does boy will it be nasty.'_

' _Why can't you just tell me who you are right now? What's the problem?'_

 _A laugh 'If I have to come out and tell my name…_ _ **you**_ _must die, gold… he he'_

What was that? Kagome gritted her teeth. Something was there inside her and it was mocking her big time. It started to talk after she came to Karakura town and has become such a nuisance. Whenever it wants it will talk and irritated her immensely.

Kagome shook her head; this town sure is full of surprises with hollows, shinigamis and all. Even her childhood friend Aoi was staying here and she was happy about it. Aoi had invited Kagome to go to her home and meet up with her grandfather. They could talk about their lives to each other and make up for all these years of not seeing each other. Boy did they have a lot of catch up to do.

"Good morning big brother"

Kagome woke up from her thoughts when she heard Yuzu's voice.

"Good morning Yuzu." Ichigo said wearing his uniform as he came to the kitchen "Good morning Karin. …Kagome" He looked at Kagome frowning as always

' _Idiot! Can't say good morning to me?_ ' " _Good morning_ Ichigo" Kagome gritted her teeth and went to get a glass of water.

"ICHI-GOOOOOO"

Ichigo just moved a little to the right to avoid the projectile of his wonderful dad that was zooming in on him and crashed to the opposite wall in the form of an Egyptian art.

"DAD!" Yuzu shouted staring at her father as she ran off to get him out; but Isshin had already removed himself from the wall and was grinning at his boy.

"Aha ha ha. I missed. You're learning to dodge my attacks my boy" Isshin beamed with pride

"Are you teaching him to join in some army?" Karin asked her eyes bored despite all of the commotion going on.

"A boy must always be prepared to any unknown hardships he may face in his life. He cannot survive only with studies in this world." Isshin said crossing his arms

"SHUT UP! As if there are some unusual incidents that will happen in this world." Ichigo shouted as he took an apple for his breakfast. "Oh yeah! Hey dad here's that lucky charm you gave me for no good reason." Ichigo took out that small charm his dad had given him before and threw at Isshin.

Kagome glanced at the charm wondering why it was made.

"I don't even know why I had it still" Ichigo said while munching on his apple "I'm off to school now. Kagome…." He looked at her expectantly.

Kagome then looked at Yuzu who nodded her head and allowed Kagome to take her bag that was on the dining table.

"I don't want it" Isshin said frowning

"Huh?" Ichigo looked at his dad who was now adopting a _serious_ look.

Isshin took the charm and some needle and was smiling happily "I don't need the lucky charm anymore so I'm giving it to you my dear boy. Aren't I great?"

"Whaaa- Why are you sewing that useless thing onto my uniform? Hey stop it or I'll…"

Before Ichigo could say anything Isshin had finished his deed and now the lucky charm was tied up with Ichigo's pants.

"What the….." Ichigo stared at the charm and glared back at his dad who was giving him a thumbs up. "Whatever I'm outta here. Kagome let's go" Ichigo munched on the apple as he walked away.

"See you later" Kagome smiled and ran off

Isshin just stared at the two and took a deep breath 'Kagome… Ichigo… Be careful'

* * *

During the walk, Ichigo and Kagome were looking anywhere but each other. They were walking slowly an awkward silence hung heavily in the air.

'Talk something' Ichigo thought

'Talk something' Kagome thought

"Uhh… You…. Huh?" Both were shocked when each had started at the same time.

"He he" Ichigo chuckled nervously as he glanced at Kagome who looked at him as well

 _The almost kiss…_

Both turned their heads away immediately, their faces bright red now.

'This is harder than I thought' Ichigo scratched the back of his head scowling heavily.

"Uhmm…. What's with the charm?" Kagome asked looking straight

"Huh?" Ichigo looked back at Kagome 'Is she trying to reduce the awkwardness? Well might as well play along' "Oh this. Something my dad gave me before. It's of no use though. You know my dad right?" Ichigo shrugged

"Hmm... So the timeline of our project is nearing, isn't it?" Kagome asked

"Well I think we can finish it with flying colors since the very _miko_ we are studying on is with us" Ichigo smirked

"Hey!" Kagome yelled "Shut up. The teacher had clearly said all must work. So I'll only do what I am supposed to do. The rest of the project must be done by you" Kagome stared

Ichigo raised his left hand "Fine fine. Just kidding! Sheesh! We'll talk with Ishida about that"

Kagome raised an eye brow "Isn't Ishida your friend?"

Ichigo was shocked at the random question "Huh?"

"I asked isn't _Uryu_ Ishida your friend?"

Ichigo blinked his eyes "Well yeah…. Sort of… Why?"

"You said that Ishida helped you several times. He even risked his life and came with you to the Soul society to rescue your friend Kuchiki Rukia. So why are you not calling his first name then? You are calling me by my first name so why can't you do the same for your friend whom you met even before me?" Kagome wondered

Ichigo sighed "You see Ishida might have helped us but we are enemies. He is a _Quincy_ and I am a substitute _Shinigami_. So we are not that close as we really are enemies for that matter."

"Eh?" Kagome blinked her eyes

"You won't get it now. I'll talk all about it later but right now let's go to our class. You want to meet your friend too, don't you?"

"Mhmm… But I want to know the reason later all right" Getting a nod from Ichigo Kagome entered Karakura high school with him.

"Good morning Ichigo and Kagome" Mizuiro smiled as Ichigo walked towards the class.

"Hey how's it going?" Ichigo asked while Kagome smiled "Good morning Mizuiro"

"IIIII-CHIIIIIIIII-GGGOOOOOOOOOOOOO… KAAAAAGGGGOOOOOOO" An overly excited Keigo who had come running to greet his orange haired friend and Kagome was stopped by Ichigo's arm.

"Yeah!" Ichigo just walked to his class with a stunned Kagome watching at Keigo checking if he was all right. When she understood that he was still alive as he said something to Mizuiro, Kagome went to the class.

As always Orihime, Ishida and Chad were together near Ishida's table

"Good morning Kurosaki-kun" Orihime waved her hand eagerly at Ichigo who actually _smiled_ in kind

'Yeah! As always a special good morning only to dear Kurosaki-kun…. Can't they see me or what?' Kagome thought.

Chad hummed his greetings while Ishida just stared at Ichigo deadpanned "Can't you use something called a comb? Hmm? Oh good morning Kagome" Ishida looked at her smiling a little

"Oh good morning Kagome-chan" Orihime waved her hand eagerly

'Now she sees me' Kagome so wanted to roll her eyes but restrained "Ha ha Good morning" She smiled closing her eyes a creepy aura forming around her, which her betrothed found a little unnerving. "Oh! I almost forgot I've got to meet my friend" Kagome excused herself only to be stopped by a wailing Keigo

"WHAT IS THIS? You all are standing together. You four (Keigo pointed at Ichigo, Orihime, Chad and Ishida) were never close together before but now you are like glue. And what's more, the ever beautiful Kagome has joined them too leaving me alone" Keigo cried out

"Good morning HIME! It's nice to see you" And now Orihime was in a death grip by Chizuru who was hugging the orange haired girl a little too tightly.

"Whaaat?" Kagome blinked her eyes "Hello I'm not with them. I was on my way to meet Ao…"

"ME?" Keigo looked hopeful "I knew that you cared for me Kagome dear." He took her arms in his "This calls for a celebration! I knew you were not like those meanies who neveeeeee…." And like that Keigo was once again thrown away by Ichigo's foot at the same time as Chizuru was kicked out by Tatsuki.

Kagome shook her head and went to see Aoi while Tatsuki started to converse with Ichigo.

"Kagome!"

Kagome looked back as she saw her friend run towards her "Aoi!" She smiled

"Hey there Kagome! So what's up" Aoi smiled. Kagome thought Aoi was looking cute in her uniform than her.

"Nothing much... I came to see you" Kagome smiled leaning on the wall

"How was your" Aoi bend her head a little glancing around that made Kagome to raise her eye brow " _date_ …." She whispered that effectively caused Kagome to blush hard "Ha ha. Look at your face! Oh dear. I never thought this day would come where the ever mighty Kagome will blush"

"Aoi!" Kagome lightly scolded

Aoi raised her hands "Fine fine. I'm sorry"

* **bell rings** *

"Oh gotta go. See you at lunch" Aoi asked as she turned a little to check whether the teacher of her class has arrived or not.

"Sure." Kagome waved as she went to her class. She took her seat near Orihime as usual when their teacher came to take the attendance.

Kagome turned her head to see Ichigo looking at his shinigami badge he said he would use to get into his soul form. What's wrong with that now? Kagome wondered but was shocked when it started to scream * _hollow_ *. Even Ichigo was shocked as he jumped in his seat. Ishida, Chad and Orihime all had serious expressions.

"Something wrong Ichigo?" Kagome heard Mizuiro ask for which Ichigo answered with a "My stomach hurts"

"Hey you should not shout like that for such matters" The teacher said "Well anyway a new transfer student is coming. We have a lot of them joining after Higurashi did" She looked at Kagome who smiled nervously.

"I HAVE TO GO TO THE BATHROOM" Ichigo shouted as he bolted out of the class giving a look at Kagome who gave a short nod. Closely after him Orihime and Chad ran as well. Keigo tried to go too but the teacher did not permit him in doing so.

The new kid whoever it was not there at that time.

Kagome sighed. Another hollow killing... She looked down the window to see Ichigo running, clad in his shinigami form. Kagome glanced to her front to see Tatsuki look at the same area she was staring, wide eyed. Kagome frowned. Could Tatsuki see Ichigo in his soul form too?

* * *

 **Later sometime…**

Kagome watched as the new transfer student wrote his name backwards.

Shinji Hirako

He was a weird looking guy with blonde hair who looked a few years older than a high school student. She eyed Ichigo to know his expression but he was not watching the guy at all. Ichigo had a far off look as if he was in deep thought.

"Ok now where should you sit" Teacher eyed the class.

"Oh mam. I'd like to sit next to a cute girl" The new guy said.

"Then why don't you sit next to me?" Teacher back answered earning a few laughs. Kagome grinned

"WHAT?" Shinji looked shocked and shook his head "That's not what I meant" He looked in front and met eyes with Kagome who looked at him confused "I would like to sit with that beautiful blue eyed girl if you may Mam" He grinned showing his piano arranged teeth.

"Wha…" Kagome sat straight as she stared at the new guy. 'Why does he want to sit near me?'

"Oh no you won't!" The teacher shook her head to a dismayed looking Shinji "You'll sit near…. Hmm… Yes Kurosaki. Go there ok"

'Near Ichigo huh.' Kagome thought sarcastically 'Too bad new guy but Mr. Orange hair's an anti social human'

Kagome saw that Shinji was trying to talk to Ichigo who tried his best in replying back. She smiled 'Oh boy. That Hirako will have a tough time trying to make friends with Mr. I-never-laugh'

* * *

The class was over and students were leaving the class with their friends. The teacher had reminded them of the project and Ishida had given his team members some work that had to be finished for their project.

"No fair! I must work on some monk while you get miko. NO fair no fair" Ichigo whined while Kagome laughed

"Well good luck in getting information on that Ichigo" Kagome flattered her eyes

"You'll help me, won't you Kagome?" Ichigo looked at her hopefully

"Dream on. As a matter of fact don't even dream of me doing it for you"

"Why you!" Ichigo huffed "Fine I'll work hard on it, I guess…"

"Do whatever you want. I don't care and guess you have to…"

"Kagome…"

"Huh?"

Both Ichigo and Kagome looked back to see Hirako running towards them. He caught up to them and smiled at Kagome "Hello there Kagome."

"Hello?" Kagome blinked her eyes. Why'd he called her?

'Did he purposefully avoid me? And why's he calling Kagome by her first name?' Ichigo thought frowning at the new student who did not even act as if he was there

"Kagome could you do me a favor please? You know I am new here right. So could you lend me your books so that I can take notes?" Hirako looked at Kagome with hopeful eyes taking her arms in his

Kagome looked at him "Oh… Well I…."

But his lean arms were harshly moved away from her's by a strong pair of hands causing both Hirako and Kagome to look at the person who did it in shock.

"Sorry pal but she is also a transfer student just like you. She does not have the complete notes and is trying to write them by taking notes from others. So I think it's good for you to ask someone else's notes, say Ishida who completes his notes in punctual." Ichigo said evenly as he glared at Hirako not even so much blinking his eyes.

Hirako was silent for a moment, and then he gave a grin closing his eyes "All right. Thanks for the advice Ichigo….." He stared at the orange haired boy who just tsked and walked away holding Kagome's hand.

When they reached a safe distance Ichigo left Kagome's hand and walked as though nothing happened

"What was that?" Kagome asked

"What was what?" Ichigo looked at her bored that made her shiver in anger

"You very well know what I am talking about Ichigo. Why were you so harsh on Hirako?" Kagome asked

Ichigo did not even look at her "He was pestering you and so I helped"

"He was not pestering me. He just asked my help that's all"

"Hmm… Well I don't like that guy's attitude and so…."

"Aha! Now you said the truth"

"Oh shut up!"

"Why should I?"

"Idiot!"

"Stupid!"

"Arrogant!"

"Meanie!"

"Whiny!"

"Genie"

"At- Whaaa-? Genie?!" Ichigo looked at Kagome in disbelief

Kagome crossed her arms "Playing child games even when you are in high school… Aren't you ashamed of yourself?"

"Whaaa- YOU!" Ichigo stomped his foot

"What is this? A lover's quarrel?" Isshin asked gleefully

"Huh?" Ichigo and Kagome looked before them to see Isshin grinning at them crossing his arms

Only then did the two notices that they had reached their home while fighting all the way.

"Wow! Look at you too… Fighting like a married couple. But you know that they say fight happens where there is more love and in your case I can see…"

"…..That you are going to Mars. GET OUT!" Ichigo punched his dad in his face planting him in the floor and stormed to his room. Kagome went to Karin's room to freshen herself.

* * *

 **Aoi's home**

"Aoi!" Aoi's grandfather called her from the living room

"Yes grandfather?" Aoi called out while doing her homework in her room

"Our favorite show of Don Kanonji's that we missed before is telecasting now. Come on Aoi!" Grandfather shouted as he increased the volume of the show

Aoi looked bored. 'That loser's show!? What a waste of time'

"Aoi?"

"Yeah coming right there."

Aoi went to the living room and sat in front of the T.V "We are not going to miss this today Grandfather BOHAHAHAHA" She laughed with less enthusiasm

"BOHAHAHAHA" Grandfather laughed out loud happily while Aoi rolled her eyes.

"…. My favorite No. 1 student Kurosaki Ichigo saves the girl that was going to be eaten by a hollow"

'WHAAAAA-' Aoi blinked her eyes as she saw Ichigo saving her friend from the hollow and then Don Kanonji came into picture where he rescued them both from some other hollow that looked like it was just a toy.

'Kagome? Ichigo?' Aoi looked at the screen eagerly while Grandpa smiled thinking his granddaughter was a fan of Don Kanonji.

"Thank you Don Kanonji sir for saving me as well as her. If it were not for you, we'll be dead…." Ichigo said looking up with pride at Don Kanonji who laughed.

'In your dreams you capped ape!' Aoi shook her head

"Ahhh! I was saved by you oh might one" The girl (Kagome) clasped her hands looking at Don Kanonji starry eyed.

'Not even in your dreams you capped ape! Probably some doubles.' Aoi gritted her teeth. 'The fact that Don Kanonji is still alive means that both Ichigo and Kagome have not seen this yet.' Aoi nodded her head.

Don Kanonji laughed "Oh it was nothing! Just doing my job of saving this town from evil spirits... SPIRITS ARE ALWAYS WITH YOU"

"My my! Wasn't that awesome Aoi?" Grandfather smiled "BOHAHAHA"

"Yeah! It really motivates you bohaha" Aoi narrowed her eyes 'But how did Ichigo rescue Kagome from that monster? Is he something powerful? Does Kagome know that? I must talk to her about this'

* * *

After she changed to a lavender skirt and black shirt, Kagome went to Ichigo's room to discuss about their project taking one notebook with her.

"Ichigo, we should decide on… huh?" As Kagome opened the door she saw Ichigo in his shinigami form and another Ichigo, definitely Kon, look at her smiling, although Kagome did not notice _that_ Ichigo's eyes were not on her face.

Ichigo looked at Kagome "Ah Kagome! I'm going to slay a hollow k please wait here. And Kon look after my body." 'And no pervert stuff with Kagome or else you are as good as dead.' Ichigo communicated to Kon through his brown eyes.

"Fine fine!" Kon muttered looking away

Ichigo then climbed on his bed

"Wait!"

"Hmm?" Both Ichigo and Kon looked at Kagome who placed her notebook on Ichigo's table.

"I want to come with you Ichigo. I want to see how you work" Kagome said

"Huh? No! This is not child's play Kagome and you are important so…. *sniff*...you… *sniff sniff* must... *sniff sniff sniff* huh?"

Ichigo stared at Kagome who was sniffing looking away.

"You… *sniff* I didn't know you were such a rude person. *sniff* I just asked to see how you fight and *sniff* you are not allowing me to even come with you. You can save me from those hollows, can't you?"

"Moron" Kon glared at Ichigo while he looked at Kagome frantically. He did not want his family to see him making his betrothed cry. "Kagome listen I…."

"I know you have the power to save others but *sniff* you don't want me to go with you. That's why you are saying all this and…"

"Ok ok! Come on. I'll take you with me now hurry up before it's too late." Kagome grinned as she climbed onto Ichigo's back "Kon stay put. Behave"

With that Ichigo left with Kagome.

* * *

Thankfully the hollow had not killed any souls yet and Ichigo, after placing Kagome behind yet close to him, slashed it with a swing of his sword. The hollow dispersed into thin air.

"Wow"

'Kagome is very impressed' Ichigo could tell as he smirked

"That hollow was nothing. No wonder they made you the substitute shinigami here. As I see it all of these are small fries that you can easily manage" Kagome snickered as she stood on a roof top of a house.

"What? Hey! That was not an easy one and…"

"Oh so even if it was a small fry it was very difficult for you huh?" Kagome giggled.

"Someday Kagome… Someday I'll get you" Ichigo scowled.

Kagome crossed her arms grinning but frowned when she saw someone else standing on the other side of Ichigo wearing similar shihakusho like him. The two shinigami's then started to talk more like one sided with Ichigo bored look.

Kagome did not bother that much about him as she sensed some presence near them. She was at first scared thinking it was someone behind her but then she looked at Ichigo and saw some shadowy figure walking towards him. Something sparkled in the moon light and that's when Kagome saw the sword in that figure's hand.

Kagome's eyes widened "ICHIGO LOOK OUT"

Ichigo turned just in time to clash swords with the intruder. Both he and Kagome were shocked to see that it was Hirako Shinji that had come grinning evilly. Wind and lightning sparked from the swords as they clashed causing Kagome's heart to burn. She pressed her hands onto her chest as she tried to breath.

' _Hmm…. Oh yes… I love lightning show me more… more…_ '

That voice…

But that was all Kagome heard last as she fell from the roof, unconscious.

* * *

Kagome slowly opened her eyes and stared above.

'Hmm?'

Then she bolted awake but regretted it as she felt her head go dizzy "Owwww"

"Kagome sis! Oh I'm glad you are awake. Dad she's awake" Yuzu shouted as she gave Kagome a glass of water to drink "Her drink this"

"Thanks Yuzu" Kagome drank it in one gulp. She was very thirsty. She looked down and saw she was in her night dress. 'Karin and Yuzu….'

"Oh my dear Kagome…. Glad to know you are awake" Isshin smiled as he took his seat near her. Karin and Ichigo followed behind him. Karin stood near Yuzu while Ichigo just leaned against the wall crossing his arms not in a mood to talk

'Yeah! He's angry with me' Kagome thought as she looked down

"What exactly happened Kagome?" Isshin asked seriously "Ichigo said that you were trying to save a cat that got stuck in a tree but you fell while doing that when you reached a branch that was a lot higher from the ground.

Kagome glanced at Ichigo who was not giving her any eye contact "Uhmm" Kagome then looked at Isshin "I… I don't know. I was trying to go high up to save the poor thing but then I felt dizzy and the rest is all a blur…."

Isshin nodded his head "Are you scared of heights Kagome dear?"

Kagome shook her head "No uncle Isshin"

"Hmm… Anyway Ichigo said that even though he was far away from you some Hirako guy saved you just in time by getting hold of you." Isshin smiled

Kagome's eyes widened 'Hirako? That new student? Was he….'

"Ichigo remember to thank that guy and tell him my thanks too….." Isshin looked back at Ichigo

"Yeah… I will…" Ichigo said casually looking away clearly not happy. "Anyway I have homework and it's late at night. So I think I'll go to my room now. Let" Ichigo gritted his teeth "Kagome stay here and rest for a while. 'night" Ichigo left

"Yeah! It is very late. Yuzu, Karin go to your room and sleep. I'll look after Kagome dear" Isshin said

"But…" Yuzu started

"No you have to go…" Isshin shook his finger

"Dad we…."Karin frowned

"It's all right Yuzu, Karin. You both go and get a good sleep. I'm fine really" Kagome smiled

Karin nodded her head and took Yuzu's hands, which pouted but left the room anyway.

Kagome then looked down "Thank you uncle Isshin but you can also go to sleep. I'm fine now."

Isshin looked at her shocked and then closed his eyes smiling "He's not angry with you…."

"H-hmm?" Kagome looked at Isshin

"I know! You are worried that Ichigo is angry with you for some reason but let me tell you he is not… I'm sure that if at all he is angry that will be with himself. He is very sad that he could not save you, someone else did that deed."

Kagome looked shocked. Was this her uncle Isshin who always has a goofy attitude?!

"Well… Sleep well Kagome. If you ever need me just call anytime k" Isshin got up when he got a nod and a smile from Kagome "Are you sure you are fine?"

"Huh? Oh yes. I am fine" Kagome smiled and lay on her bed placing a sheet over her body.

Isshin grinned "Well then. Good night Kagome dear."

"Good night Uncle Isshin"

Isshin closed the lights and left the room.

' _Are you sure you are fine?_ ' A mocking tone

Kagome did not even bother talking

' _Oh silent treatment eh?_ '

'….'

' _Hmm… Well fine but let me answer your dou…._ '

' _Shut up!_ '

' _Oh?_ '

' _You just wait. I have some matters in my mind, we'll talk later…_ '

'… _matters?_ '

' _Yes…. Do you agree?'_

' _Well…. Fine by me…. Have a good night sleep._ '

Kagome was shocked that the being in her mind actually listened to her. Well she will worry about it later. Kagome frowned as she thought of Hirako. How did he save her? Was he there? Come to think of it the figure that attacked Ichigo was wearing the school uniform that Ichigo wears….

Then that means was Hirako the one who fought Ichigo? Was that the reason why Ichigo looked so depressed and frustrated? Kagome placed a hand on her head closing her eyes. Whatever is happening in this place? Kagome took a deep breath. She will talk with Hirako tomorrow and know the truth. Slowly sleep took over her…

* * *

 **Good or bad just let me know... Later... :-)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello guys! How are you? I'm sorry I took a lot of time to update but I was really busy with my studies... COLLEGE LIFE ;-D And I've done some changes in the first few chapters... Just edited them...**

 **Now the arrancars are coming... ENJOY**

* * *

Kagome, leaning on the door frame to her room, looked at Ichigo who was busy placing her books inside her bag.

Her betrothed voluntarily decided to do things for her mentioning she may be not that well soon after yesterday's trouble. Even though he was helping her, Kagome could feel Ichigo's anger from the way he was behaving. Isshin got a broken nose with the punch that he got from his son early morning, the lunch that Yuzu made was taken with a grunt and no matter what Ichigo did not look at Kagome in the eye. Whenever he would tell her something he would be looking somewhere else and tell her in just one or two words. Kagome was deeply affected but did not comment on it. Isshin was laughing outside shouting "Lover's quarrel" but deep inside he was really worried wondering why Ichigo was behaving like this.

"Done."

Kagome jumped a little woken out of her thoughts. She looked at the orange haired boy who ran a hand through his unruly hair.

"Ichi….." Kagome started

"Let's go"

Kagome frowned a little as she saw Ichigo took his bag as well as hers and started walking.

"I can hold my bag" Kagome huffed.

Ichigo gave her a glance and muttered a "Whatever" throwing her bag to Kagome who caught it vaguely.

"Why are you like this? Why don't you speak wit…"

"Don't wana be late for school now?" Ichigo walked away causing several tick marks to appear on his betrothed's head.

Kagome gritted her teeth looking at the back of Ichigo when she saw Yuzu walk towards a glass vessel to clean it.

Kagome tried to control the anger within her taking several deep breaths.

"Hey there Kagome sis. Won't you be late for school?" Yuzu asked when she saw Kagome standing simply with eyes closed.

Kagome opened her eyes and gave a gentle smile "Yes. I'm going right now. See you later" She ran to get Ichigo who had reached a few meters ahead of her.

* * *

Kagome ran past everyone bumping a few people in the process and at last reached the orange haired shinigami. She caught his hand that effectively caused the boy to stop and look at her in shock. He was about to yell at her for this but when he saw her out of breath, Ichigo looked at Kagome concerned.

"Why did you run so fast? You could have walked slowly. The school is near right?" Ichigo asked

Kagome glared at him "Says the guy who was telling 'Will be late for school' like a thousand times and left me..."

Ichigo looked away with a blank expression while Kagome crossed her arms

"Now could you tell me why you are so mad at me?" She frowned.

Ichigo looked at her then down the road "I'm not mad at you"

"Oh yeah? From yesterday, after that incident, you are not speaking to me properly. If you are angry cause I fell unconscious then I'm sorry. I will never request you to…."

"THAT'S NOT IT!" Ichigo yelled out throwing his hands up in the air staring at Kagome.

Kagome looked at him shocked but started to look here and there with a nervous laugh. At first Ichigo did not understand the way she acted but then gradually he got the reason.

"Look at that boy shouting at the poor girl"

"What a beautiful girl…. But her boyfriend's a badass yelling at her like that"

"I do not want a boyfriend like that who does not know how to behave in public"

Ichigo gulped and started to blush madly as he saw a lot of passengers were staring at them with a look of frustration. Especially at him… He looked down ashamed then took Kagome's hand and ran away as fast as he could as if using his flash step.

"Ichigo slow down." Kagome said frantically as she was not used to such speed.

"Ahhh sorry!" Ichigo came to a halt and allowed Kagome to take a few breaths. "I'm sorry but I did not know what to do then" He said scratching the back of his head looking away. He truly looked as if he was really sorry for what he did to Kagome. She sighed. 'I wonder he got this look from his dad who also takes a "I'm a lost puppy" look to get matters done his way' Kagome smiled inward knowing full well If she asked such a doubt to Ichigo he would downright reject the idea.

"It's k. You did the right thing or else those people would have never allowed us to leave" Kagome said moving a few strands of her hair away from her eyes "But I want to know…."

Before she could finish Ichigo nodded his head "I know I know. I.." He hesitated. How can he tell his betrothed that a hollow was inside his body that was trying to kill him whenever it got a chance? He looked at Kagome and saw her waiting for an answer. He shrugged "… I will tell you later. Now come on we have to get in class before the bell"

Kagome did not look convinced but shrugged as well "…Fine but you must tell me"

Ichigo nodded and they walked fast to reach Karakura high school.

* * *

Kagome could not help but notice that even Uryu looked very much disturbed. Sure he wished her "Good morning" and was solving all the problems not even breaking a sweat but there was something definitely going in his mind.

Likewise Ichigo was staring into space. He was not in a mood to even comment on Keigo's jokes as he simply went and sat in his chair.

Before the class she had met Aoi and even she was behaving strange. It looked like she wanted to tell her something but was restraining herself from doing so.

'Many weird things are happening here. Well it's not like I've never been like that before' Kagome sighed and thought about the incident that took place yesterday.

Shinji Hirako

Kagome wanted to know about him and find out yesterday's fight that he had with Ichigo. But whenever she tried to look at him, Shinji would sense it and look right back at her, smirking.

'Damn he knows what is happening around him' Kagome chewed on her pencil tip irritated.

"Hello there Kurosaki-kun"

Kagome rolled her eyes hearing the ever cheerful voice of Orihime. 'Ahh! Here comes the princess'

"Hello there Ichigo!" Shinji yelled as well merrily. Kagome blinked her eyes. HE CAME? When did he get near Orihime?!

Orihime looked at him as well giving off the impression that she too noticed him only then "Oh! Good morning. You are… uhhmmm… Shinji right?" She said with a smile

Shinji looked quite pleased "Wow! You remember my name." He then gave Kagome a look, who tilted her head confused. "I can't believe it" As if to make Kagome jealous Shinji hugged Orihime hardly "Good morning Orihime" Shinji shouted peeking at Kagome through Orihime's auburn hair.

Keigo got up angrily shouting at Shinji to move away from Orihime but the blonde haired man did not even move a muscle. Kagome shook her head and was about to get up to save Orihime from the fight that might have started when Ichigo beat her to it. Ichigo got up and walked towards Shinji, got him by his shirt's collar and walked out of the class room with a shouting Shinji.

Kagome frowned and looked at Orihime to see her looking at her as well. Orihime smiled and went near Chad as though nothing happened but Kagome clearly saw that the auburn haired girl had given some signal to Chad through her eyes about something.

Kagome really wanted to check on Ichigo and Shinji but she did not want to invade Ichigo's privacy. Kagome eyes hardened. It was a clear fact that Ichigo was terribly upset on something and by the looks of it, it had to do something with Shinji as well.

'I will get to the bottom of this' Kagome thought determined.

* * *

After the class, Ichigo left sooner not waiting for any chat with anyone and asked Kagome to come soon as well. But she declined saying she wanted to see Aoi. Ichigo agreed and went even though Keigo made an effort to talk to him. On her way Kagome saw Orihime and Chad follow Shinji and was in a dilemma.

'Should I go after them or meet Aoi?' Kagome closed her eyes. Since she was with Ichigo, Shinji would definitely go to them so for now she can meet Aoi. But she wanted to know what Orihime and Chad were after as well… Kagome stood on the school ground confused.

"Hey Kagome!"

Kagome turned her back to see her friend run towards her.

"Aoi!" Kagome gave a smile

"Ready to go to my home?" Aoi smiled

"Ahhh! About that Aoi… Actually I'm a little busy today cause I offered that I would make dinner today. So I must reach there soon…." Kagome said shrugging

Aoi shook her head "No problem. I understand. Just come over whenever you are free alright?"

Kagome nodded her head. When she saw that Aoi was about to leave she took her hand "Wait Aoi!"

"Hmm?" Aoi blinked her eyes

"…Do you want to say anything to me?" Kagome asked tilting her head but stood straight when she saw Aoi's eyes widen a little 'She does…'

"Uhh… I…. Uhhh…"Aoi looked here and there frantically

"I suppose you do." Kagome said slowly "Hmmm… Whenever you feel like it you can say that to me. I won't pester you" She smiled trying to ease her friend's obvious tension.

Aoi looked at her frantically "N-no! Kagome it's nothing like that… I… Uhmm…."

Kagome looked at her expectantly

"Have you heard of Don Kanonji?"

"Don… Jumanji?!" Kagome blinked her eyes

Aoi shook her head "Don Ka-non-ji"

Kagome looked away adorning a thinking pose. 'Where have I heard that name before?'

" _Spirits are always with you…_ "

" _You are not an ordinary girl..._ "

Kagome's eyes widen in recognition "Oh! You are talking about that BOHAHAHA guy!"

"Ditto!" Aoi nodded her head grinning "So you know him huh"

"I don't know him that much. Just met him once" Kagome said impassively.

"So you did act in his show" Aoi said amazed "But how did you…."

"Act? His show? What?" Kagome looked at her bewildered

"You don't know?" Aoi looked at her frowning

"Know what?" Kagome looked at her confused

"Aha! I knew you guys would not know about that" Aoi said grinning "No wonder he was not beaten up by you or Kurosaki"

"Information please… What are you saying Aoi?"Kagome looked at her desperately.

Aoi then told her the show she saw of Don Kanonji's starring Ichigo and Kagome, how he saved her and finally Kanonji's epic arrival. All the while Kagome was shaking in anger and now she was growling like a predator. If she got her hands on Mr. BOHAHAHA guy he was cornered.

"I knew he was an idiot but this…" Kagome shook her head.

Aoi smiled "Anyway you are safe and that's what it matters"

Kagome smiled but started to think "Wait a minute. Can you see those hollows too Aoi?" She asked

Aoi nodded her head "I don't know how but after a few days of my parents' death I started to see these strange creatures. Don't know why though"

Kagome looked at her 'Was her parents… by any chance… killed by a hollow?' She looked at the time to see it was getting late. "Oh look at the time. Well see ya Aoi"

Aoi nodded her head "See you tomorrow Kagome"

Each went opposite directions to their house.

'Sheesh! That Don idiot! How dare he use Ichigo's fight as a show to increase his ratings…? And me being a damsel in distress?! Pathetic'

' _Isn't it good? You've become a star now… Hero comes to rescue his beloved…. He he_ '

Kagome walked a dark aura surrounding her making other pedestrians move away from her scared.

'Will you just shut up?!'

' _Why should I gold? Can you make me to shut up? Ha ha_ '

Kagome rolled her eyes and kept on thinking 'A new information. Aoi can see hollows! She can see Ichigo in his shinigami form as well. Ichigo hides some secrets but said he'll tell me when he is ready. Shinji always looks at me with a knowing smile. Uncle Isshin acts all suspicious and some being in me that only talks to me when something bad happens…'

' _SO SAD...'_ A chuckle

Kagome stopped in her tracks.

'Did something happen now?' Kagome thought worried

' _Why don't you check that for yourself?_ ' The being sounded amused and just then Kagome felt a heavy reiatsu coming from far away. She stood there sensing people near her looking as if they were being crushed down by an imaginary weapon.

'Oh no!'

' _Oh yessss….._ '

Not hearing or not even bothering to listen to the being inside her Kagome ran to the place from where the high reiatsu was being emitted. While she came nearer to the source, Kagome saw a lot of dead bodies lying on the ground lifeless. She bent towards one of them and took the man's arm only to find out it was so cold.

"Arrrghh uuhhhh…." Kagome gritted her teeth falling on her knees feeling that terrible pain in her body caused by the jewel. 'Not this time! Please….' She tried to get up but her chest was not at all allowing her to do so as it was hurting all of her body. Hot tears fell from her eyes as she made an attempt to stand up.

' _Gold! Don't stress yourself… Just…._ '

"SHUT UP!" Kagome screamed and shook her head, pain flowing all over her body.

She could feel herself feeling weak. 'Ichigo…'

Kagome saw a glimpse of purple hair and yellow eyes staring at her and all was black.

"So... this is Tatsumi's little miko huh? Interesting…"

* * *

Isshin checked on Kagome one last time before going back to his work. He was in the middle of doing some research when Yoruichi had brought the unconscious girl just saying look after her and vanished out of sight. He was sure that she and Urahara were at the place where the Arrancars had showed up. The fact that she did not send her first to Urahara and coming to this place itself proves it. In that case Ichigo would be there as well. It was a good thing that Yoruichi had taken Kagome here before someone else might have seen her. Moreover if Ichigo would see her in this condition it would be affect him terribly blaming himself for her problems.

"Uhhh uhhhhh"

Isshin looked back to see Kagome move her head here and there

'IS she having a bad dream?'

Isshin looked at her concerned. The poor girl is a miko and has the Shikon-no-tama jewel in her and it definitely reacted to the arrancar invasion. He could not do anything to stop the pain that Kagome feels due to the jewel. It was only _her_ who could do something about it. Isshin suddenly felt a lot of reiatsus coming from far away indicating a battle had occurred.

'Ichigo… Be careful…' He thought looking at the floor.

* * *

 **Feudal era**

 _'_ Kagome.. _.'_

 _Kikyo understood there was some problem with Kagome..._

 _From past few days she was not feeling well; mainly her mind was in turmoil. She would feel a little pain here and there and after some minutes it will vanish._

 _Kikyo was revived with the help of Kagome's soul after all. Thus whatever she feels, Kikyo would get a minute feeling of it too._

 _Kikyo looked at the clear blue sky and wondered what happened to the young miko for her mind to be disturbed like this._

 _"Kikyo!"_

 _Kikyo looked behind to see Inuyasha run towards her carrying some ramen for them to eat, smiling. Kikyo grinned and walked towards him, trying to hide the slight pain she was feeling._

 _Ever since they were together Inuyasha's other friends did not talk with him. That matter itself was disturbing to Inuyasha. If he finds about the pain he will definitely be sad thinking about Kagome. She did not want the hanyou to feel miserable because of Kagome._

 _'_ I must meet Kagome… When I get the chance… _' Kikyo thought while allowing Inuyasha to kiss her on her cheek affectionately._

* * *

Kagome woke up shortly and was told by Isshin that a young woman had caught her lying on the ground; thankfully Yuzu was walking along that road and saw her, assisting the woman to bring her here. The young miko was not at all satisfied that much with the story but did not say press on anything. She just nodded her head once and told Isshin casually that she was "falling unconscious a lot in Karakura town" for which he laughed nervously. He left her alone telling he had other works to do but said not to hesitate if she needed anything.

Kagome stared hard at the ceiling.

'What was that heavy presence she felt before?'

Kagome felt tears coming in her eyes for feeling so weak. The jewel and that being in her were making her not at all useful in any battle.

A noise of glass shattering outside took her by surprise. She could hear the muffled voice of Kon yelling "OW! Damn, freeloaders have to be so considerate. I'm risking my body on this shit! Don't you dare ignore me you pathetic idiot! HEY SAY SOMETHING"

"Dad!" That was Yuzu "Hurry! I heard some noise over here… OH LOOK! It's Bostov…. What are you doing here? Let's get you home. Hmmm hey dad how's Kagome sis?"

"Damn!" Kagome's arm formed a fist in anger. Now she's worried the dear girl as well with her weakness. She gritted her teeth, eyes forming into slits.

If Ichigo knows about this she was sure that he would definitely blame this on himself, not being able to save her in time.

What she did not know was Ichigo was in his room looking very much displeased, his arms chest and legs covered with bandages. His mind started to rewind what happened before. Chad was lying on the ground motionless; Inoue looked very much scared and was thrown away as if she was a mere fly by the huge arrancar. If Urahara and Yoruichi had not shown up that time…? It was his fault for being so weak, not being able to protect his friends.

' _Hey there Ichigo…._ ' A watery tone could be heard in his mind.

Ichigo growled. 'Damn that hollow!' "If this keeps up…. DAMN IT" His hand formed a fist and he beat the pillow in pure agitation.

HE had apologized to Inoue but she; being the kind girl she was, told him it was never his fault from the beginning. She tried to relieve him saying that she did not get hurt that much and she would be fine soon, "So please stop worrying…." She told with a gentle 'Inoue' smile….

Tatsuki nearly died that time as well….

It's all because he is weak….

" _You can do whatever you want if you try Ichigo… Believe in yourself…_ "

 _Kagome…._

His dad had said him Yuzu had found her unconscious somewhere near this place. Again he was not there to help her as well. What would his mother think if he cannot save his betrothed?

Ichigo's lips formed thin line thinking on his incapability of saving his friends. 'What should I do?' He asked himself frustrated.

* * *

 **Next day…**

Kagome and Ichigo left home to school without so much even looking at each other.

Ichigo's injuries were taken care by Kagome using her miko powers on him. The only thing he did was hung his head in defeat and kept on muttering "Thank you…." which deeply affected Kagome, who had a pleading look to stop that.

Isshin had given Kagome some medicine that she could take if she felt any problem with her health. Seeing Ichigo in bandages made her worry but he told her that he had a fight with some thugs and it caused him some injuries. It was a flat out lie and she was sure his injuries were a cause due to that huge reiatsu she felt then. But she did not say anything as she was sure Ichigo had his own reasons to hide this from her. And she could not say anything more on the matter seeing Ichigo's sad brown eyes. He really looked lifeless as if he had done some horrible mistake.

* * *

On their way, Kagome heard a soft mewl that stopped her dead in her walk. Ichigo, who was walking absent mindlessly behind her, bumped into her and blinked his eyes. Before Kagome could fall he caught her wrist gently and tilted his head silently asking her why she had stopped.

"Meow…"

Kagome's ears perked up as she looked around that area and her gaze shifted to a small bush that was rustling.

"…Meow…"

She ran towards it and bent trying to move the bush away to see what was wrong, Ichigo following closely behind her.

Kagome saw a glimpse of white color and as she came closer to take a better look, saw a small kitten looking back at her with big green eyes.

' _A kitten_?' The being said that like a curse but Kagome paid no heed.

"Meow…." It mewled softly and tried to move away but fell down miserably. That's when Kagome saw that it had hurt itself somehow as she saw a small wound in its front left leg. Feeling pity for the poor frightened animal, Kagome took her handkerchief and tied it around the wound. All this time the kitten was staring at her unblinking its big beautiful eyes. Kagome gently took it in her hands as it mewled softly.

"Kagome! It's getting late we've to go" Ichigo said uncaring, looking away. Even if he looked like he was not at all bothered of what was happening, in his mind he was amazed seeing the way his betrothed was behaving with the injured animal.

The cat hissed a little as if it understood Ichigo was trying to take the gentle girl away from it, who was now caressing its cheek.

Even though she wanted to spend a little more time with the little kitten, Kagome nodded her head at Ichigo and gently laid the kitten on the ground. It looked back at her with its big green eyes as if begging her to take it with her. Kagome shook her head sadly and got up.

"Alright! Let's go Ichigo" Waving her hand at the kitten Kagome left with Ichigo.

Unknown mist to them the white kitten was following them, its big green eyes never leaving sight of the miko.

* * *

Both Ichigo and Kagome reached the class fifteen minutes early. Kagome leaned on a seat crossing her arms and pouted thinking she could have cuddled the kitten back there for a few more minutes. Ichigo, noticing or not noticing her pout, proceeded to clean the board. Just then the door to their class opened in a loud noise indicating someone had come. Both of them looked at the door and were astonished to see a few people standing there. Only one of them was shocked because her betrothed had meant that gang several times before.

"HUH?" Ichigo's eyes widened while Kagome stared at them wondering if they were new students to their class, technically they were wearing the Karakura high school uniforms. Wait a minute! That small white haired boy must be in pre-school, wasn't he?

"HEY! How are you doing Ichigo?" The tall red haired guy with 'tattoos are allowed in school?!' asked grinning. Apparently they had not noticed another presence in the room.

Kagome looked back at Ichigo blinking her eyes. So he knows them?

Ichigo just stood there unmoving. Then he flipped his head suddenly staring at them "R-Renji? Ikkaku? Yumichika? Rangiku?! Toshiro!"

A tick mark formed in the little boy's head "That's CAPTAIN Hitsugaya for you" He said annoyed

'Captain?' Kagome frowned 'Captain…. Captain Toshiro Hitsugaya? 10th division? Are they all shinigami?' She remembered Ichigo saying about a small captain named Toshiro who had ice dragon power as his zanpakto. Hyorinmaru something…'

Ichigo was not at all fazed by the anger from the captain "Yeah but…. What are you all doing here?"

"Orders from above" The red haired guy said. That must be Renji… "We were told to join with the substitute soul reaper for the battle with the arrancars…."

Ichigo tilted his head "Arran… what? What is that?"

"What?! Were you fighting without knowing who your opponents were?"

Kagome narrowed her eyes. So that huge reiatsu she felt before was from these arrancars? And her betrothed had fought with them. They must be powerful to cause such injuries to him… She thought painfully. 'And…. Really are they not seeing me? Acting as if I am not here at all! Even Ichigo is not saying anything. ' Kagome scowled.

"YOU FOOL!"

Ichigo's eyes widened as he gasped in shock, his eyes moving towards the source.

Kagome knew that look. She had that same expression whenever she'd see Inuyasha in her house or school. Blinking her eyes, she looked to her left immediately seeing such a reaction from Ichigo, her eyes were like copper plates at the sight.

A short girl wearing their uniform stood by the window crossing her arms, not at all bothered that she was standing at a dangerous place that could cost her life. 'Shinigami again?'

"It's those guys who beat you up the other day…." The girl said staring at Ichigo while he watched her with disbelieving eyes.

How he had missed her all these days… His brown eyes showed it all…

" _Rukia_ …." Ichigo said the name in a gentle manner causing a jealousy feeling enter in Kagome's heart. So this was Rukia… The girl who had a special place in her betrothed's life... The girl for whom he had fought with his life… The girl who had taken away the rain from Ichigo's heart….

Rukia gave a heartwarming smile "It's been awhile, Ichigo…" Her big violet eyes held with emotion.

"Kuchiki?" Someone from behind whispered shocked. Ichigo had told her that Rukia decided to stay in the soul society and thus the other students must be wondering why she came back after these many days. "She came through the window?!"

"She hasn't been in school for awhile…"

"Yeah yeah! But who are those other kids?"

"How should I know?"

Ichigo was not listening to others queries, he was too busy concentrating on Rukia, checking whether she was just his imagination or not. Rukia gave him a sweet smile and then lunged at him giving him a kick in his face.

"Wha…." Kagome started standing up from her seat.

"AAhh! What the hell was that for Rukia?" Ichigo shouted forming fist. He was about to make a move but Renji beat him to it. He took hold of him from behind and allowed Rukia to slap him as much as she wanted.

"Uhh….." Kagome looked here and there silently asking someone to intervene but none did out of fear. Not seeing anyone moving she decided to stop that herself.

"HEEEEEEYYYYYYYYY!" Ichigo yelled glaring daggers at Rukia who stared right back at him

"LOOK AT THAT SORRY FACE OF YOUR'S! COME WITH ME!"

She did something that made Ichigo be in his shinigami form, took him and jumped out through the window before anyone could say anything. Ichigo's body became lifeless in Renji's hands.

Kagome stared at the window curtains that were blowing in the wind. "Ichigo….."

"Hmm?"

Feeling someone's eyes on her, Kagome looked to her front to see the small white haired boy…. Erm… Captain Toshiro Hitsugaya stares at her, with his cold green calculating eyes. But he stopped staring at her as the others behind him started to talk out loud "Oh will you all just shut up?" He yelled irritated.

"Ichigo!" Kagome frowned and ran away from the class bumping into someone "SORRY!" but not bothering to look whom she had collided

"My….. What a beautiful girl…." Rangiku said smiling as she caught a glimpse of the young girl. "I sense something sweet from her…" She then clasped her hands "As if she was an angel"

"Huh? Who?" Ikkaku asked looking back.

"Yes! Even I saw her and I must say she's absolutely stunning." Yumichika said flipping his hair closing his eyes, sparkling "She has a perfect aroma as well"

"Oh? I missed her though. Well she'll come back right? I'll see her then" Ikkaku smirked

"Me too" Renji grinned "If she's good then… maybe…."

"WILL YOU ALL QUIET DOWN? WE ARE ON A MISSION" Toshiro said enraged. He then looked away 'But who is she? She whispered Kurosaki's name and I got a feeling she saw Kuchiki taking his soul form as well… Can she see souls and shinigami? I felt some reiatsu from her too…' "Hmm…"

"Hey take a look at that!" A boy said slowly "They knocked Ichigo out cold"

"Huh?" Toshiro watched the students those who were chattering loudly.

"Did they kill him?" Another questioned fearfully.

"I don't wana mess with any of those gang. Just look at them. So frightening... Red hair and tattoos."

Renji growled. 'Red hair?!'

"Don't let them get to you Renji." Ikkaku said closing his eyes, hands in his pockets "It's just human silly talk"

"The others seem ok though, like the gorgeous girl, small kid, handsome boy and that… baldy…" A boy sneered.

Several tick marks appeared on Ikkaku's head as he glared back "Whoever...Called Me... Baldy... Step Forward... " He drawled, a dark aura surrounding him, as he took out his wooden sword. Seeing that, the boys and girls in that class backed away shivering.

"Ohhh…. Don't let it get it you Ikkaku… It's just silly human chatter" Renji said crossing his arms, smirking.

But that did not stop the shaved head from threatening other students. "Where do you think you are going? Wait right there! I'll slice into pieces"

"Hey Yumichika" Rangiku called out "Should I undo one more button of my shirt cause it's tight" She whined earning several gasps.

Ikkaku did not need to take any trouble as majority of the boys fell down due to heavy nosebleed.

"I can't believe I'm stuck with a bunch of idiots" Toshiro muttered annoyed.

"Hey Kagome!" Aoi came to that class that instant opening the door but was shocked to see the fights and few unfamiliar faces.

"Huh?" Renji turned around at the voice and saw a very tall girl with slender figure and nice black hair stare at them with huge eyes.

"What's… going on in here?" Aoi asked gulping, seeing a bald insomniac carrying a wooden sword run behind a few boys with an evil smile.

"Who are you?" Renji asked walking towards her.

Aoi then looked at him and blushed a little 'He's a walking angel with that body! Or a walking devil with that red hair?' "Uhh… Hello. I'm Aoi. IS Kagome here?" She squeaked.

Renji tilted his head "Kagome? Umm... Sorry but I'm new here. Ask someone else."

"Ohhh Ok" Aoi bowed her head 'Why am I bowing my head to him? Well might as well ask his name too…' She stood straight but the tattooed boy had already moved on.

"Aoi! Kagome ran away for some reason" A girl called out

"Oh! Thanks" Aoi left hoping to see Kagome later. Before walking out of the class she peeked at the red haired tattooed boy but saw that he was not looking at her as he was busy talking with another new boy. 'Must be transfer students or something like that'

* * *

Kagome ran out of the school building catching a glimpse of orange flying the other side. She ran towards Ichigo and Rukia wanting to know what the violet eye colored girl was going to do to her betrothed.

"Meow…"

"HUH?" Kagome stopped in her tracks hearing the same voice she heard before. She looked down to see the same white colored kitten stare at her merrily with its big green eyes.

"Meow…" It sounded happy?

"Hello there… Did you follow me till here and…. Uhh" Kagome looked back and sighed forgetting that she was following her betrothed. 'Oh shit! I lost them' she then looked down to see the little kitten try to snuggle against her left leg. She smiled warmly "Alright!"

The kitten looked up at her voice.

"I'll take you too." She bends on her knees to see the cat more clearly. She could not see that the being inside her was having an annoyed expression. "You see, I'm following on idiot ok. I thought I was alone in doing spy work but now I'm happy seeing that I have company" She then took the cat in her arms cradling it. The kitten wiggled its tail feeling happy. "Meowwww…." It purred.

Kagome laughed. "Come on" She ran away trying to feel Ichigo's presence and thankfully she did feel it nearby.

After a few more wandering around she saw him. And her… She stood behind an old building and peered at them.

"Meow…"

"Sshhh!" Kagome placed a finger to her lips effectively causing the kitten to be silent, as if it understood her.

Apparently Ichigo was fighting a hollow. Or trying to... She saw that he was dodging the attacks clumsily.

"…Are you afraid because you can't protect your comrades?"Rukia asked staring at Ichigo.

Kagome looked down. 'Ichigo…'

* * *

"Or is it… that… you are afraid of the hollow within you?" Rukia asked loud and clear causing both Ichigo's and Kagome's eyes to widen.

Ichigo stared back at Rukia looking defeated. His eyes widened a little bit at a familiar presence near them.

* * *

'H-h-hollow?' Kagome could not believe it 'A hollow within Ichigo?' Was that the pain he was feeling? Was that the reason he looked at her in such a way begging to her to save her from him?

The hollow roared out loud wanting to devour the powerful shinigami in front of it to get more energy.

* * *

Rukia frowned "If you are afraid of losing then you must try to become stronger."

The hollow started to move forward to attack Ichigo while he looked in turmoil.

"Become stronger and make a vow that you'll not get them hurt no matter what. That you will protect them at any cost... Think about the people whom you care the most" Rukia shouted out loud causing Ichigo to grip his zanpakto firmly.

Images of Rukia, Renji, Chad, Inoue, Ishida, Byakuya, Kenpachi, Toshiro, Ikkaku, and many other shinigamis', Isshin, Yuzu, Karin, Tatsuki, Keigo, Mizuiro came to his mind and finally

" _You can do it Ichigo…." Kagome…. The girl who was listening to everything hiding behind them…. The miko who cared for him and came all the way…. His betrothed…. Only his…._

* * *

Kagome had tears in her eyes while she kept on listening to Rukia's words who was trying to inspire Ichigo to get back his usual self.

The hollow was nearing him…

* * *

Even if no one believes in you, just beat your chest and shout that pledge! I know you are that kind of man! Ichigo!" Rukia yelled out and that was all needed.

"Thank you... Rukia…." The hollow was sliced into half by Ichigo's powerful zanpakto. Rukia grinned.

* * *

Kagome took a deep breath, a small smile forming in her lips.

"Meow…."

"Ah!" Kagome clasped the kitten's mouth and looked here and there shocked. And she ran off to school.

* * *

"What was that?" Rukia asked looking back, frowning.

Ichigo did not even turn back "Don't know…"

Rukia looked back at him to see he was looking away but not with lack of confidence this time. It was something else. But she could not figure out what….

'Now she knows that I am not good… That a hollow is inside me…' Ichigo thought 'Please don't hate me… _Kagome_ ….'

But his train of thoughts by a small hand that caught him by the shirt collar. "Huh? Now what?"

"Apology mister! TO INOUE!" Rukia shouted hopping onto Ichigo's back

"Ahhh!" Ichigo sighed but quickly used flash step when he got a slap on the back of his head.

* * *

Kagome went back to her class and attended that last two hours. She does not know what happened to the kitten though… It was like magic.

She had placed the kitten just for a minute but the moment she turned back it had vanished…

Ichigo did not come back but she knew he was doing what he needed. The new students were introduced to the class when she left and they sat lazily the whole time. Of course they did not need to study all these… They must be for an important mission… During a few times Kagome could feel herself being watched and found out that it was Toshiro who was staring at her. He looked like he was trying to solve some puzzle around her. Kagome placed her chin on her right hand. She is the miko and she has the jewel in her. Did he get any feeling of that somehow? Kagome looked to her left.

Shinji was nowhere to be seen.

Even Ishida was not there…

She could feel that something was going to happen in that area.

After the class had ended she thought of taking Ichigo's bag but Renji took it with him. Kagome remembered that no one knew her, let alone as Ichigo's betrothed. It was probably best in that way.

"Kagome!"

"Aoi? Hey" Kagome turned around to greet her friend who had a dreamy look staring in front of her. Blinking she looked back to see the shinigami were walking away. Kagome smirked.

"Who?"

"Huh?" Aoi tilted her head "What?"

"Don't act innocent. Who are you looking so passionately?" Kagome grinned when Aoi blushed

"Ahh! No no no! No on…. I…."

"Hmmm…. It cannot be that white haired Shorty… Too small for you… Baldy? …. Definitely not… Don't scowl so much….. Hmm Red hair?... AHA!" Aoi shook her head that was tomato colored "Steam coming from your ears is a giveaway… Yes red haired tattooed man it is" Kagome grinned in victory.

Aoi sighed looking down

"OH!" Kagome patted her head "Don't worry Aoi. Let me see what I can do"

Aoi looked at her with hopeful smile "Can you? D-do you know him?" She clasped her hands

"Uhmmm. Not that much." Kagome admitted "But I'll try…"

Aoi hugged her "Oh thank you Kagome!"

Kagome smiled hugging back "Anything for a friend"

"Hey why don't you come today please….? MY Grandpa is not here as he went to meet his friend. It'll be only us…." Aoi asked taking Kagome's hands in hers, giving the best puppy eyes she could make.

Kagome moved back a little 'Hmm… Guess I should consider her offer since Ichigo's friends are here; he'll have to have his own time with them discussing important matters. She looked at Aoi to see her look a little disappointed believing she was going to answer negative.

"All right!" Kagome grinned "I'll come after in a few minutes ok"

"Great!" Aoi smiled "DO you know my house?"

Kagome nodded her head thinking "Hmm.. I think so"

Aoi immediately tore a paper from her notebook and wrote her address using a pencil. She gave it to Kagome who accepted it "Here take this. You can use it if you feel lost" She offered

Kagome nodded her head "See ya!" She waved

* * *

Currently, at this time, Rukia and her friends were in Ichigo's room. ( **A/N – they used flash step** ) And Ichigo was shocked hearing from Toshiro that if Aizen had more than ten Vasto Lordes under his control, it will be the end of soul society. They must be prepared for the worst that may happen at any time. Aizen must be defeated no matter what.

…And he must be ready to face Kagome after all this… But she now already knows of the hollow inside. She was very considerate, not at all interfering them at that time.

Speaking of Kagome….

Ichigo looked at his friends, who were chit chatting among themselves taking Kon, wondering where they would sleep. They cannot stay in his home or else it will blow Kagome's cover. He had told his dad and sisters before itself never to tell anyone else about the betrothal. He gulped looking at Rukia. If she sees Kagome, the petite girl surely would ask a lot of questions and keep on pestering her as well.

"Ahem…." Ichigo started."Where are you planning to stay for sleeping?" He frowned when no one answered "Let me make this clear! We don't enough space to keep all of you"

"Aahhh!" Rangiku whined giving Ichigo the puppy eyes "Not even me?"

Ichigo recoiled, shocked "WHA…. What the hell? You're the last person I'd allow you to stay." 'And if I make you stay with me, I don't think a certain someone would let me live….' Ichigo thought.

* * *

"AAachhhooooo" 'Cold?' Kagome thought while entering the Kurosaki residence.

"AH Kagome sis!" Yuzu smiled "Welcome back"

Kagome smiled "Hey there Yuzu. Where's Karin?"

"She's in her room." Kagome nodded her head "And Kagome sis some of Ichigo's friends are in his room." Oh… Must be the shinigami… Hmmm….? Yuzu looks disturbed?

Kagome tilted her head

'How can I tell Kagome sis a girl is inside big brother's room?' Yuzu thought worried

"IS something wrong?" Kagome asked blinking her eyes

"Ah nothing nothing!" Yuzu waved her hands smiling nervously.

"Ah ok. Anyway Yuzu I'm going to my friend's home now. She's been calling me a lot. So I thought I'll go and have some time with her. Is that ok?"

Yuzu nodded her head "Would you come back for dinner?"

Kagome thought for a moment "I guess so"

"Ok!" Yuzu smiled

"I'm going to freshen up" Kagome smiled and was about to go to Ichigo's room but knew his friends were there. She then went to Yuzu's room to get fresh.

* * *

The moment she closed the door, Ichigo and his friends was walking down the stairs. It was decided that all of them will find themselves where to stay and each left.

"…I've to make some queries with Urahara." Renji said "Later!" He raised his hand and walked away.

"Bye bye!" Rukia waned her hand with an _over_ delighted face.

"So…." Ichigo asked to the last person standing near him earning a gasp from Rukia "Where are you staying?" He crossed his arms staring at the petite girl who ran back to his home at full speed as if using flash step.

"HEY! WAIT A MINUTE!" Ichigo yelled 'I knew it!' "RUKIA!"

"Don't be silly" Rukia yelled back "This is the only place for me of course!" She got inside the house

"Are you crazy? My family has seen you…" Ichigo shouted. He then looked down "And I don't want you to see…. Kagome" He muttered "I'm not ready… yet… Ohhhh"

* * *

After changing into something more comfortable Kagome came back to the living room, only to find both Yuzu and Isshin cry their eyes out. "Huh?" She saw that Karin was looking at the T.V and Ichigo was not at all looking sad hearing the crap. What was going on now?

At that moment her eyes were met with warm brown eyes and it became just the two of them. Through those eyes Kagome saw sadness, apology, scare, frustration, everything. His eyes said them all and Kagome tore her eyes away from his and took a glance back. Was it her eyes playing on her or did Ichigo look a bit disheartened?

"…And so you see I lost everything. I've no money to stay or for food" Rukia wiped away her tears with a handkerchief trying her best to look like a lamp that lost its way in the jungle.

Kagome's eye twitched.

Ichigo looked away 'Oh brother!' hearing the ramble of the small shinigami

Yuzu cried and started to beg her father to allow the girl to stay in their home. Isshin who had anime tears in his eyes was more than ready to save the girl "STAY AS LONG AS YOU LIKE! YOU POOR GIRL!"

Rukia wiped some more tears and looked back, smirking at Ichigo giving thumbs up. Kagome frowned. 'She sucks in acting'

"Would you at least act miserable? Or they will catch on to your act" Ichigo mumbled

"Mother! We have a fourth daughter. I am very proud" Isshin cried in front of his wife's big picture.

"On second thoughts... Don't bother!" Ichigo shook his head.

'Fourth daughter?' Rukia raised an eye brow

"What do you say Kagome dear?" Isshin shouted looking back, waterfalls flowing from his eyes.

"Huh?" That was when Rukia noticed another presence in the house. She looked to her right to see a beautiful girl look right back at her with crystal blue eyes. Rukia felt that she had felt her presence before somewhere….

The young girl had a nice figure that could kill and something about the girl made her want to hug her, as if she was a pure being that would remove all her pains away from her and bring her peace. She was really gorgeous even without wearing any make up. What was she doing in Ichigo's home?

'Hmm?' Rukia looked back at Ichigo who was looking anywhere but her sweating bullets.

"Hmm… Yes! I do find her story _very convincing_. Poor girl. We must help her as we can" Kagome half smiled

"Uh... Pardon my rudeness but who are you?"Rukia asked suspiciously

"My name is Kagome" Kagome bowed her head

"Oh…" Rukia got up and bowed as well "I'm Rukia! Nice to meet you"

They both looked at each other and it felt like dark auras were surrounding each of them, barring teeth like two demons would. This caused Karin and Ichigo to sweat drop.

"Ohhh…" Isshin started for the introductions not at all feeling any tension in the room "She's our Ich…"

"COUSIN!" Ichigo immediately piped in. Everyone, even Karin, looked at him astonished at his yell "She's a far away cousin of mine. She came to stay here for a few weeks since she joined Karakura high school"

"Oh… Far away cousin? I did not see her" Rukia said frowning 'I didn't know he had any cousin for that matter… She definitely has some reiatsu in her. Is she powerful? Can she see souls and all…? Probably not'

"She joined after you left" Ichigo said crossing his arms challenging Rukia to ask any more questions. She did have a lot of queries but did not say anything then.

Yuzu went to prepare dinner for everyone; Karin went with her offering help…

"Well! I will arrange you my daughter's room Rukia" Isshin smiled while he ran off to do the necessary changes.

"WHA…. But I wanted to stay in your closet Ichigo" Rukia shouted while Ichigo stared back at Kagome scared. As expected she was staring at him crossing his arms.

Ichigo scratched the back of his head nervously. "Ah ha ha…. Well guess not… You should stay there"

"But I brought some things to fix up that dirty closet of yours….." Rukia whined

"Ichigo!"

Ichigo halted at his betrothed's voice and slowly turned back. Even Rukia listened

"I'm going to Aoi's home now. I'll be back in a few hours. Ok" Kagome said in a stiff voice.

Ichigo nodded his head 'Yup! She's not happy'

"And do not mess with my bag as you always do for home works. If I see even a pencil of mine outside my bag, YOU ARE DEAD. Understood?" Kagome glared.

"Understood SIR!" Ichigo gave a salute, shoulders straight

'Wow! He is very attentive to her.' Rukia tilted her head 'She's definitely far more than just a cousin to him for sure…'

Kagome, with a sickeningly sweet smile, looked at Rukia who did the same to her and left home. Ichigo looked like a lost puppy. He felt sparks fly between both the females before but was sure that it was just his imagination.

Rukia followed her moments with her violet eyes. "Is she staying in your room?"

"Must do my homework. I'm going to do that now. Later" Ichigo started to run.

Rukia stood there not knowing what happened then she started to shake visibly in anger. "Hey! Don't leave me! IDIOT!"

* * *

 **A few minutes later…**

Ichigo and Rukia were discussing about what they must do about Aizen, in his room…

"Hmm.. We must stop him from his plans." Ichigo said firmly. "I don't know how but we gotta do something."

Rukia nodded her head "Yes! We must… But first…." Rukia looked back at Ichigo with a smile that scared the shit out of Ichigo

'Oh no…'

"That girl…. What is her name? Ahh! Kagome…"

Ichigo's eyes widened

"NOW! Tell me all about….."

Rukia could not finish her sentences as they were immediately shaken off by a huge reiatsu from above that made them gasp for air.

* * *

 **In Aoi's room….**

Kagome and Aoi were talking, laughing and chattering on Aoi's bed but Kagome's whole body was crushed down by the high reiatsu. She closed her eyes forcefully her right hand clutching her chest, as she felt the pain come back.

"Kagome?" Aoi gasped but she too felt like losing consciousness. She fell down holding her head looking very much in pain.

"AOI!" Kagome screamed but could not move due to the severe pain she felt in her chest "Ahhhh! Why…. Does this…. Happen to me….?" Kagome whispered shaking as her left hand caught hold of the bed sheet. She looked at the window "I sense someone coming. Oh no..."

* * *

Ichigo looked at the ceiling "Wha…. What is that? It's them, right? Those arrancars? Rukia!"

Rukia's cell that she uses to detect the hollows started to ring uncontrollably. "Yeah! They are here. Six of them?! SO many?"

The orange haired substitute shinigami stared at Rukia in urgency "Are they here for us?"

"NO…" Rukia frowned "They are targeting spiritual pressure…"

Ichigo scowled, ready for a battle.

"…But they don't seem to be coming this way."

"What the hell?" Ichigo's hand formed a fist

"It seems they are not interested in the strength of the spiritual pressure but just wana attack…"

Ichigo saw a flicker of fear pass through Rukia's eyes 'Wha….'

"It means even human lives that have reiatsu are in danger. They may be killed."

"WHAT?!" Ichigo immediately took out his combat pass "Ishida is ok as he doesn't' have any reiatsu. But Chad, Inoue…" His eyes shot up 'KAGOME! I must keep her safe'

"Inoue is with Captain Hitsugaya and Rangiku. But Chad's alone!"

'And so is Kagome' Ichigo thought worried.

"And someone's approaching him" Rukia said in a tensed voice.

"NO TIME TO LOSE!" Ichigo shouted already in his shinigami form "LETS GO!"

"YES!" Rukia shouted, clad in her shinigami form as well.

'Kagome! I'm coming. I won't let anyone touch you…. I promise...'

* * *

 **SO HOW WAS IT... REVIEW ... LATER :-)**


End file.
